Another chance
by toratiger
Summary: Just after becoming Inuyasha's sister, Naraku decided to attack. Just before Kagome killed him he impaled her with a misama filled tentacle, injecting it into her blood, it Was slowly killing her. The godsdecided to let her live but.. Inu/Twilight
1. Chapter 1

I was very tired and hurt really badly. The jewel was in my hand, complete and the damn mission was finally over. I looked at my group; they were just as tired as I was. Only the Inu brothers were hurt as badly as I was. Inuyasha limped over to me and helped me stand. Thankfully Shippo and Rin were safe at Sesshomaru's castle. We just had to get back there. Sesshomaru stood up and suggested we make camp in a cave near by, we were in no shape to travel, and he didn't have the strength right now to fly us to the castle. Inuyasha looked at me with concern in his eyes, he didn't like how much blood I was losing. This wouldn't have been a problem if they had finished the ceremony, but no Naraku had to interrupt.

Sesshomaru had decided that I was worthy of becoming apart of his family, so he invited us to his family home and was going to formally adopt me into the Silver Inu Clan, or the house of the Crescent Moon. In order to become their sister I had to have the inu blood inside me. SO I had to drink from both brothers, the youngest first. Since Inuyasha was only half demon, I didn't get everything. I got enhanced senses and a lovely strike of silver on the hair framing my face. From my understanding once I had Sesshomaru's blood I would become a demoness, but because I'm special I would have become a demon priestess. Yeah fun right no. Naraku found out and figured it might've not been a good idea to let me do this. I would be stronger than him and could easily track him and finally kill the bastard. SO right in the middle of the ceremony after I had finished with Inuyasha and changed he attacked the outer gate. So we couldn't finish. I had to go into battle with only half of my new strength and unfortunately I didn't get Inuyasha's healing ability. I wish I had known that before I went to battle with Naraku after he had me cornered. Just as I vaporized him he stabbed me with a miasma filled tentacle. Yeah miasma directly into my bloodstream making it damn near impossible for me to heal myself with my priestess powers and I couldn't heal naturally because we couldn't formally finish the adoption.

Which brings us to the current situation. Kilala had enough strength in her to fly to castle for help. So Sesshomaru's army came to get us. Right now, because of Naraku I can't be healed. There was too much miasma in my system, it had been killing me since he injected me. I was bedridden since we came back. So yeah I'm dieing. When the castle doctors gave Sesshomaru the all clear. HE rushed to me to finish the adoption, to try and save me. He figured since he was could make poison in his body maybe it could fight the miasma in my body, and given enough time with my powers it could get rid of the miasma in my body completely. He did get to finish the ceremony. I finally became their sister more than in name. But like I said it was too late. It had spread too much to be fought, I didn't have much longer I knew that. Inuyasha was in denial, he tore through their father's library trying to find something that could save me, after a while Sesshomaru joined him. I told them it was no use, stubborn dogs.

Shippo sat with me the entire time. They told him what happened and he believed that Inuyasha and Sesshomaru could save me. When they worked together they could do anything. I indulged him, he was a child. They finally came out of the library two days later with nothing. Sesshomaru told Shippo to leave, he didn't want to. Then Inuyasha picked him up and carried him out the room to Sango. They sat by me. I was going to die after all this, it was unbelievable and totally unfair.

"Inuyasha, you can take the jewel and wish Kikyo back to life now after I'm gone. You can at least be happy." He looked at me with tear filled eyes. "How can you say that?! I wouldn't be able to look at her knowing she had some part of you inside her. I couldn't stand it. Besides everyone would hate me." "I would kill the slut. She has caused problems for my family and it would not go unpunished. She wouldn't live for long Kagome." My brothers, hard headed as ever. It was getting harder to keep my eyes opened and it was becoming difficult to breath. I knew Sesshomaru could hear it, but he didn't say anything because of Inuyasha. Who was clutching my hand to his face, he was afraid of being alone again. Sesshomaru took my hand with the jewel in it, he uncurled my fingers and looked at the thing with distaste. He knew we couldn't wish for me to be cured that was selfish and we wanted to be rid of the thing. I could feel Inuyasha shaking, he must feel my pulse slowing down. I was really tired, then a bright light caught my attention.

Author's pov

"No, Sesshomaru please tell me you didn't?" Kagome said after seeing the pink light. She turned her head to face her eldest brother he was starring at her hand that held the jewel. "No. I didn't. I was thinking about anti-venoms." His gaze never left her now glowing hand. Inuyasha's grip on her hand loosened as he looked up. The jewel lifted itself from her hand and floated over to the foot of the bed in front of the fireplace. Both brothers stood and went in front of the bed to protect their sister. The glow began to recede in the shape of an body, a female body with long flowing hair and you could see the outline of an sword. The pink light disappeared and there in front them was a women they all thought was dead, the priestess Midoriku. She should have been dead for about 300 years. She had a forlorn look on her face. "What the hell are you doing here?!" Inuyasha demanded gripping his sword. "Be at peace Inu princes. I have not come to bring tho more heartache. Both of you grieve, tho are about to lose thy sister." "What made you think that all mighty priestess?" "Inuyasha be silent. She wouldn't be here if she didn't have something useful to say." Sesshomaru said with a tone that said he better not be wrong or face the consequences. She nodded, "Yes mighty King. I come with both good and bad news. Kagome can live."

Inuyasha's eyes began to glow with hope, he turned and rushed over to Kagome's side. "You see I knew it. The gods couldn't be that cruel after everything you did. I knew you wouldn't leave me." Kagome smiled at Inuyasha then looked to the dead priestess, "You said you had good and bad news. What's the bad news?" "You can't live with that body. You have to end this life in order to live again." "WHAT?!" Inuyasha and Sesshomaru yelled. Both began to growl, Sesshomaru's eyes began to bleed red. Midoriku began to look nervous, she knew about Sesshomaru's sword that could completely end her existence. "Wait, I have more. She will be reborn, but not reincarnated. She will be herself, just in a new body. She cannot stay in this form because the body is racked with the miasma. So she will be reborn, you will have to find her. Once she sees either one of you again she'll regain all her memories. I will say, it will be like if she had amnesia and suddenly regained her past. Nothing about her will be different." They all were silent as they processed this new information.

After a few minutes Sesshomaru spoke, "Will you at least tell us how to find her and where?" "I believe the place will be called Chicago, in the early 1900s." "You're sending me to America?!" "What's America? I have never heard of such a place." Sesshomaru said. "It won't be founded for another few centuries." Kagome said, slightly annoyed and tired. "What about the adoption? Will we have to do that again after she remembers us?" "No, she will keep her appearance as it is now. Her abilities will be under a seal, until you are reunited. Her natural abilities might show a little." Midoriku smiled. She floated past Sesshomaru and next to Kagome. Kagome's eyes were slowly closing. "Go and rest my child until you are reborn." "Kagome, I will find you. I swear as your clan head and brother you will be brought back to us." Sesshomaru promised. Kagome smiled at her brothers and went quietly to sleep for the last time.


	2. Edward tells Bella

Edward Cullen was lying on his couch going threw some of old things from his human life, his mother's jewelry, his father's legal journals and a picture. He hadn't seen this picture in years, not really since he was turned. He made sure not to ever look at this picture because of who was in it and the memories it brought. Memories of a lost love, one he never got to properly end because he was sick. He just assumed they told her he died of influenza like his parents. He didn't have the courage to approach her after he was changed. He watched her for a while but he stopped himself from following her. He couldn't watch her age with another man, he might've killed the man just because he got to touch her warm skin.

The picture was him when he was sixteen, and in his arms was a rare beauty in those days, a Japanese heiress, His best friend in his human life, his only regret, Kagome James. Her mother was Japanese her father was American. They met when her father was traveling the world in his youth. Her mother was a heiress to a small compound. Her approached her grandfather after her parents fell in love, with a marriage proposal. He would take her back to America to live with his family and would return as much as they could. A few years later they had Kagome. Edward was born a few months before she was. Their mothers became fast friends so that meant they saw each other often.

He looked and the picture and sighed. That was another life that he wasn't meant to finish. HE would have died if he stayed human. His favorite thing about her was the strike of silver in her hair, he often played with it when they were together. Her eyes were a rich golden brown, almost like his were now. Lost in his memories he didn't hear the door to his bed room open, or hear the person walk in. "Edward?" he looked up and saw Bella standing there. "Oh hi. Sorry I didn't hear you." "I could tell. What is all that?" She out her bag on the floor and sat next to him. "Just some old things from my human life." She fingered the jewelry tenderly. And picked up one of the journals. Then she spotted the picture in his lap. "What's that?" "Nothing." "Edward, you said no secrets between us. Is that a picture of your family?" he smiled a little, "Not exactly." Bella picked up the frame before he could grab it away from her. "Who's this?" "She was my best friend when I was human." "It looks like it was more than that. That's the way you hold me. Who was she?" Bella put emphasis on 'was'. Edward sighed, he didn't want to tell her but he had to. "She wasn't really a secret. I just don't like talking about her." He looked at his hands, Bella kissed his forehead, "You can tell me anything Edward. I won't hold it against you." "She was my girlfriend at the time. I was going to marry her, if I had lived. We had been in love for three years. On her sixteenth birthday I proposed. Our parents didn't mind, in fact they were happy for us. We had made plans to have the wedding a little after I got sick. But then my parents died and I got worse. She came to see me everyday. Even after I told her not to. I didn't want her to end up in the bed next to me. She still came. The one day she was late I was getting worse, and I met Carlisle. I didn't want to die. He thought she forgot about me, that's why he chose me. I saw her twice after that. He mother was trying to comfort her. She cried for weeks after I died. When she finally went back outside her American grandfather was trying to find suitors for her since I wasn't in the picture anymore. She didn't seem to care. I looked for her again after that and I couldn't find her. I just wanted to see if she was happy with whoever she ended up with. But I couldn't find her anywhere. I assumed she went back to Japan to live with her grandparents. Just to get away from everything that reminded her of me. I just hope she was happy wherever she went." He looked out the window. Bella was drawing circles on his hand with her fingers. "Sorry, I didn't know it was that bad. Are you ok?" He smiled a sad smile, "No, I just wonder what happened to her. She was too tough and difficult to just disappear like that. I guess it doesn't matter now anyway."


	3. The new girl

The next week at school Bella was with her friends when Lauren pointed out something. "Hey guys look who's coming out of the office." They all turned to face the office. There was a girl with long black hair and a white strike she was wearing a black skirt and a blue tank top and a man walked out after her. He too had long black hair with the white strike, pulled back into a ponytail. He was wearing an expensive looking grey suit. "Think their father and daughter or brother and sister?" Angela asked. "Definitely brother and sister. He's too young to have a daughter that old." Lauren said. Bella looked more closely at the girl she seemed familiar. They kept watching the duo until they went into the school parking lot. They walked past the Cullen cars and she stopped next to Edward's Volvo. "Hey Bella I think she likes Edward's car. She might go after the owner." Eric joked. The girl touched the car, she seemed to be trying to figure out something. She touched the door handle and then sniffed her hand. The man called out to her and she moved to follow but looked back at the car, until they got in the Rolls Royce and pulled away. "What a weird girl. She sniffed Edward's car." "Maybe she's a car nut." Mike said. "What's wrong Bella? You look confused." Jessica asked. "Oh nothing she just reminded me of someone."

Later after school she ran to Edward's car where he and the other Cullens were waiting. "Woah Bells slow down. Edward's not gonna leave you." Emmett said with a smile. Edward turned and looked at an out of breath Bella. "Woah, What's wrong?" he took her bag from her and tossed it in his car. "There was this girl earlier. Lauren saw her and her brother coming out of the office. We all watched them until they came to the parking lot. They walked past your cars. But more specifically she stopped at your car Edward. She touched it and then the door handle. She sniffed her hand after that like she was trying to get the scent. Mike thought she might've been a car nut, and that was something they did. But she looked like she knew the smell." Bella said quickly. "She touched my car? And sniffed it for the scent? That's a little odd." "No that's not the odd part. It was racking my brain all day. I got a good look at her, she and her brother had a white strike in their hair. I was trying to figure out where I had seen that before and then I remembered. The girl from your picture, maybe their like her grandchildren or something." Edward looked a little caught off guard. "What girl?" Emmett said with a smile, Jasper said curious, Rosalie said accusingly, Alice said annoyed that she didn't know about this. Edward didn't seem to hear them. "What door was she by?" "Driver's side." He walked over and sniffed the handle. "Yeah there's a scent hear. I don't recognize it. "Edward don't think too much on it. Having a white strike of hair is like a birth mark, it could mean nothing and it's not good to live in your past." Alice said. Then she went stiff and her eyes glazed over white. Jasper held her close to him so no one would notice until she came out of it. She gripped his shirt a few minutes later, "I'm ok Jaz." "What did you see?" "We need to go to Carlisle." "Why? What happened?" "I don't know. I saw a tall man walking into his office, he felt powerful and dangerous. We need to go to the hospital now." They all went to their cars. "I'm taking you home Bella." "No, if Carlisle needs help, I want to be there." Edward looked at her and knew this wasn't an argument he was going to win. "Fine. Stay near me." He turned on the car and pulled out following Jasper.

They pulled into the hospital parking lot and speed walked to Carlisle's office. Emmett knocked on the door, "Carlisle?" A muffled 'come in' was heard. The six walked in the room to see Carlisle sitting calmly at his desk, he seemed to be talking to the man sitting in the chair in front of his desk. "Hello everyone how was school?" "It was fine dad. We thought we would surprise you with a visit. Who's your guest?" Edward asked everyone now eyeing the man who was watching them from behind his shades. "Relax, everyone. Come in and close the door." Bella pushed closed the door. "Children this is my old friend Lord Sesshomaru. He's a demon king from Japan. He was also one of the four Cardinal Demon lords of the Feudal Era. Now he the last of them and the most powerful Demon in existence, that's why they call him the Demon king. Sesshomaru these are my kids: Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper and Edward. The girl behind Edward is his girlfriend Bella." Sesshomaru nodded to each. He looked at Edward a bit longer than the rest. "Nice coven Carlisle. I still have to meet your wife." "Yes of course later tonight then. You can bring your sister and brother. Oh and Kimeko. I haven't seen her in 100 years." "She is busy with the twins. And refusing to leave them for very long." Carlisle smiled, "How many does that make it?" "Eight. And they are all mine. Only Yusuke, Kisho and the twins are still living with us." Sesshomaru took off his sunglasses revealing his golden eyes and looked at Carlisle. That look said they needed to talk without the children present. Carlisle nodded, "Sesshomaru's younger sister is roaming the halls of the hospital why don't you all go and find her. Then you all can introduce yourselves." Carlisle looked at Alice, "everything is fine. Go on and find her, she has a white strike in her hair. And is probably near one of the big windows." They nodded and flooded out to find the girl.


	4. Finding out, Alice's concern

Once they had left and closed the door, Sesshomaru stood up and walked over to the window. "What's going on? You weren't this serious a few minutes ago." Carlisle said. "I had no reason to be, until I saw your boys. Do you remember how I found my sister?" "Yes you said she was crying in the park in Chicago. She just lost her fiancé to the influenza. You said after she regained her memories she even admitted that deep down she knew who she was and would have mated him so they could live together forever." "Yes, she only had a locket and their engagement ring to remember him by. She hasn't taken either off since I found her. Nor has she even brought up the issue. I knew she was trying to forget. Inside the locket is a picture of the two of them the day after he proposed to her. Even though she never opens the locket I know what the boy looked like and his name. I think I would be able to spot him if I ever did see him or his reincarnation." "What does that have to do with my boys?" "What year did Edward die?" "1918. He had no one. His parents were gone, he was to bright a boy just to disappear with the sick. Why?" "Because Kagome's fiancé's name was Edward Masen, and but nowadays he goes by Cullen." "Is that why you came here?" "No I had no idea he was even alive or undead. And you just sent them to find your eldest son's former lover. What an interesting reunion that'll be." "Yes I see what you mean. Oh my, this will be trouble. Alice is probably having a vision about this right now or already has. Poor Edward. He probably gave up on ever seeing her again. I remember him mentioning her. She was his only regret. This will be difficult especially because Bella." "You think she'll try to break them up. No, you have my sister all wrong. She will just be happy he's alive and happy. Even if it isn't with her. She'll cherish the memory of what they had. She'll just want to be in his life, friends, since they can't be lovers. I was hoping she wouldn't have to go through this again."

The group walked down the hallway away from Carlisle's office. "He was the one I saw leaving the school." Bella said. "Well it appears we have demons in the neighborhood now. Sounds like fun. I wanna meet his kids, bet they're a handful. And we get to go to school with his sister." Emmett said. "I wonder what she is like." Jasper said. Alice was about to say something when she froze. She was having another vision. "Twice in one day. Her head must killing her." Bella said. Jasper pushed her into the chairs when she started shaking, to wait it out. "Not the best place to have a vision eh Rose?" Emmett said. Rosalie had to agree, people could have thought she was having a seizure. She blinked a few minutes later and looked directly at Edward, then touched her forehead. She leaned over to Jasper, "I need to talk to Edward take the others away especially Bella." She whispered. Jasper nodded and looked at Edward, who already knew he had to stay. "C'mon guys lets go find that girl." Jasper said walking away. "Bella go with them I have to talk to Alice. I won't be long." "Alright." She walked off after the other three. Edward sat next to Alice. "What did you see?" "Oh Edward it was strange. First I saw something from the past. It was you and an Asian girl. You were kissing her, and you both looked so happy. It was right before you caught influenza, she said that you looked pale, you brushed it off. Then it came to the future. It was the two of you again only you both were wearing modern clothes. You're going to see her again very soon. I think it's going to be today. You were wearing that outfit." Alice said, watching Edward's expression. "No that's not possible. She was human, how could she have lived this long. Did you see if she was like us or something?" Edward said in disbelief. Alice shook her head, "I didn't see her face, but I saw that strike of white in her hair. That guy in Carlisle's office said that she was his sister. Demons are immortal." "My Kagome didn't have any brothers. She had cousins, but she was an only child. That's one of the reasons we clung together." He turned away from Alice and began thinking. It couldn't be her. How was she alive for all these years? What happened to her? Was she a vampire like them or a demon like Alice suggested? He wished he had Alice's ability to see into the future, he didn't like how this was playing out in his mind. His former fiancé was in Forks, not just Forks this very hospital. He had to find her before the other's did. He stood and walked off, Alice hurried after him. He followed the scent of the group and headed to them.

Alice was concerned. That wasn't the only thing she saw. She knew that Edward would have to see the girl with his own eyes, but that is as far as it would go. They would become friends like they were in the past, the girl wouldn't let it go any further than that because he was in another relationship and was happy. Bella on the other hand would become jealous even though they don't do anything but talk. She'll leave Edward for Jacob. Apparently she was already thinking of doing that. Alice didn't want to break Edward's heart by telling him, but he would be getting his former lover back. She guessed that would be a good thing, especially because that girl knows Edward better than anyone. She felt the need to be with Jasper right now, in his arms.


	5. Searching and Finding

Edward found the group but didn't really pay them any attention. He walked right past them, then he caught that scent from his car. He took another whiff and followed the scent. The others, especially Bella, confused and curious followed him except for Jasper he waited for Alice. She ran into his arms and buried her face his in shirt. "Alice what happened? Did Edward do something to you?" She shook her head in his shirt and then looked up at him. Jasper stroked her hair and waited for her to start. "Jasper, I don't know what to make of this." She told him everything, all the visions, Edward's reaction and her thoughts on this. "That's complicated. I don't know what to tell you. We just have to be there for him. We should go and find him, or do you need a minute." "No, Let's go." She pulled his arm in the direction the others went.

Kagome was leaning on a railing in front of the windows of the hospital. She was thinking about earlier, when she saw the Volvo. She remembered the smell, it smelled like her Edward. She figured sooner or later she would run into his reincarnation. But he would have to be in a small town. Knowing Edward he was probably the school stud, and the local genius. She wondered if he would get deja-vu when he saw her for the first time, that put a smile on her face, the thought that even after all this time he would still remember her even if it was just a feeling to him. He was sick and weak the last time she saw him, it would be good to see him healthy and happy. He told her to stop coming that was his greatest fear that she would end up next to him in this hospital, even though she never got sick. She had a demon immune system, she wouldn't get sick. She didn't know that at the time but still. She remembered the song he wrote just for her, he called it Silver Moon, because of the strike in her hair. Kagome wondered what he would think of her if he saw her now: A demon priestess, the eldest princess of the Silver Inu, heiress to the House of the Crescent Moon, immortal, forever young just like he wanted her to be. It would be awkward when she sees him at school. She began fingering her engagement ring, she remembered when he did it on her sixteenth birthday, in front of all her friends and family. She jumped on him afterwards forgetting all etiquette. But then his parents got sick and died from influenza, he caught it a few weeks later right before their wedding. If Sesshomaru had found her sooner she could have saved him.

Edward was storming threw the hallways following that scent. He heard the others following him and calling out but he didn't answer. He went up the stairs, he was in the cafeteria on the second floor. It was mostly empty, the scent got lost in the smell of food and other people. He looked at the faces there, none of them even looked Asian. He looked at the other side by the windows and remembered that there were a few tables around that corner. "Edward what's wrong with you man?" Emmett said putting his hand on Edward's shoulder. Edward shook his head and walked off toward the windows. He stopped at the corner and caught the scent again it was stronger. It had to be her. He tried to remember what Kagome smelled like. She smelled pure, and like those Cherrie blossoms she grew in her window. This smell was similar, he could definitely smell the flowers. What would he say to her if it was her? He took an unnecessary breath and turned the corner.

Kagome was still in her memories when that scent from earlier hit her nose only it was fresher and close really close. She didn't look up so she wouldn't scare the new Edward (that's what she decided to call him until she gets his name). She heard him coming up around the corner then the footsteps stopped. A few seconds later they began moving again more slowly. They turned the corner and she heard a gasp.

Edward saw the women standing there leaning on the railing looking out the window. She had the exact same face from his memories. Her hair was down around her shoulders, he didn't see the white strike. Until she pushed her hair out of her eyes, then he saw the strike of white under her chin. He couldn't see her eyes either. He was going to take a chance, "Kagome?"

Kagome wasn't paying the boy any direct attention but she was observing him from the corner of her hidden eyes. He looked just like her Edward, it was scary. She returned her attention to the window. She knew he was giving her the once over, then she heard something she didn't expect. "Kagome?" She went stiff, they had the same voice. She turned to him, not really sure what to make of it. She took off her sunglasses and looked at New Edward. She really wanted to cry, this couldn't be her Edward he was dead. The way he said her name, his face and voice even the way he held himself was all like her Edward. So she went out on a limb, "Edward?" The boy closed his eyes like he was savoring the sound of her voice. He opened them again and nodded.


	6. Family story time

Kagome started crying and walked up to Edward confused. She touched her locket and looked at his face. With her other hand she touched his chest, neck and cupped his face. "Oh my God! Edward, you're real." Edward cradled her hand to his face and looked at her tear filled eyes. "Kagome. I thought I would never see you again." He said reaching to touch the strand of white he missed so much. He twirled it around his fingers, it was as soft as he remembered. He pulled her into a big hug, each of them savoring the feeling of being in the other's arms again.

The other Cullens plus Bella walked in when he hugged her. They saw her tear stained face on his shoulder. "Um Edward." Rosalie called. Kagome opened her eyes and saw the others. She pulled away from Edward and pointed to them when he looked at her. "Oh hi guys." Edward said with a smile. They all (except for Alice and Bella, because they know who she is) glared at the girl at Edward's side. "Everyone this is Kagome, my former fiancée and best friend. Although I don't know how she could be here when I thought she was human." Kagome looked up at him, "The same could be said for you. Can we discuss this when we aren't surrounded by humans who could over hear? I promise I'll tell you everything. Now be nice and introduce me." Edward stepped away from her, "This is my family, Rosalie and her husband Emmett, Alice and her husband Jasper, and this is my Bella." He pointed to each as he said their name and put his arm around Bella. Kagome bowed to them, "It's a pleasure to meet you all. Thank you for taking care of Edward. I'm glad to see he's alive. It's really good to see you healthy, even if you are still really pale." She shrugged her shoulders and smiled, "I guess that what you get when you become a vampire." They all froze when she said that. "How'd you figure that? Are you one too?" Kagome shook her head and put her sunglasses back on, "I'm what you call a Demon, a demon priestess princess." She grabbed her bag from her feet reached in and pulled out a card. "We will be seeing a lot of each other. SO hears my card with my cell and email. Just like when we were kids right Eddie, my older brother knows your father." Edward took the card smiled and nodded. She bowed too the others and walked off. Edward watched her until she left the cafeteria. He was left to face his siblings and upset girlfriend who had lots of questions.

Later that night Edward was pacing the living room. He had been cornered at the Cafeteria. He explained his former relationship with Kagome. And he told them that she was acting like she was before they became an item. He mostly said that for Bella. He was waiting for her family to pull up in the driveway. Bella was still there and chatting with Alice. Then he heard wheels on the gravel outside. They all stood up and rushed outside, Carlisle and Esme going more slowly than the kids. A black Rolls Royce and Blue BMW pulled up and parked. Emmett looked at both cars, "Woah!" Alice was getting fidgety, Edward could have drooled. Edward wondered which one hid Kagome. The Rolls Royce driver door opened, out came the demon lord himself. On the other side a woman got out and went straight to the back door. She pulled out a nine year old boy and went back in to grab a car seat. Sesshomaru was on the other side and pulled out the other car seat. The BMW doors opened at the same time out stepped a man who had Sesshomaru's features only a more boyish face, you could tell he was a smartass. On the driver's side came out Kagome, in jeans this time. She went to the back door and opened it, out popped two kids five and ten. Carlisle walked up to them, "Welcome everyone. Inuyasha it's good to see you." The boyish man smiled and shook Carlisle's hand. "Same. This is my son Akira." Inuyasha said picking up the five year old. Akira waved at Carlisle. Then Carlisle walked over to the woman standing with the car seat. "Kimeko, lovely as ever. How are you?" "I'm fine Carlisle. Just busy with these two and those two." Gesturing to her four kids. "Come inside all of you so we get better acquainted." Esme said, being the good hostess. The boys ran inside ahead of the adults.

Kimeko set the twins up on the rug and sat with them. Sesshomaru was on the couch behind her. Emmett took the boys outside to play. Jasper was sitting on the other couch with Alice at his side. Rosalie was sitting next to Esme and Carlisle sat in the arm chair. Edward and Bella were next to Alice and Kagome was leaning on Inuyasha's legs. She was sitting on the floor in front of him. "Shall I begin the introductions then? Esme these are the head family of the Taisho clan. The family lord Sesshomaru his mate Kimeko and these are two of their eight children. Next is Prince Inuyasha. His little one is outside with Emmett. On his legs is Princess Kagome." Edward's eyes widened when he heard that. "These are my children: Rosalie, Alice, Jasper and Edward. Emmett is outside with the boys. And of course this young lady is Bella Swan." Carlisle said pointing to each as he said their respective names.

Bella noticed Edward was watching the princess very closely. She knew he wanted to talk to her. "Um Princess?" Kagome looked toward Bella and waved her hand in a dismissive manner with a smile, "Please just call me Kagome. It may have been 100 years since I got my memory back, but I'll still never get used to that." Bella looked at Edward then back to Kagome, "Well um Kagome. I was just wondering about your relationship with Edward. From his story I thought you were human, but you're here now saying you're a demon princess." Kagome nodded, "I did promise you all an explanation. Well, I'm just wondering where to start there are two stories that need to be told in order to understand all of this." "My lady are you referring to the legend of the Shikon jewel?" Carlisle asked. Kagome nodded. "Ahh let me." Carlisle explained their journey. Ten minutes later they were in shock. Edward looked at his former love with a new respect, he knew she was difficult but damn. Kagome caught his look and smiled. "That was about 400 years before I met you Edward." Edward looked into her thoughts and she replayed everything for him. He wanted to punch that Inuyasha guy for what he did to her, but she seemed content about it. "But that's not where it ends. That's the story book version. Right before the final battle Sesshomaru decided to adopt me into his family. I had to drink Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's blood. First I drank Inuyasha's, but at that precise moment Naraku decided to attack, so we couldn't finish. From his blood I got enhanced senses and this silver strike. I didn't get his healing abilities. Just as I killed Naraku he impaled me with a miasma filled tentacle. It injected Miasma directed into my blood stream. WE didn't notice until it was too late. None of my injuries were healing properly and my priestess powers were gone. I was dieing very slowly but still dieing. The miasma was shutting my body down almost naturally that's why we couldn't use Sesshomaru's sword. They finished the ceremony, I spent my last days as their sister in more than name. They tried everything to save me. On my last day they were sitting with me I had the jewel in my hand. It suddenly began glowing. I thought Sesshomaru made a wish on the jewel. The priestess who was trapped in the jewel had to deliver a message to us. She said I could live but not in that body. It was half dead, she said I would be reborn, not reincarnated. She said it would be like if I had amnesia and I get my memories back. My demon powers and abilities would be under a seal with my memories. The seal would be broken after I saw either one of them again. I nodded, the last thing Sesshomaru said to me was that he would find me and bring me home.

I was reborn in Chicago 1901. I met Edward when I was six he was seven. We had been inseparable since that moment. I fell for him when I was 13. He proposed to me on my sixteenth and he died the week before our wedding. And that day Sesshomaru found me in the park. As soon as I saw him everything came back. That made it worse. I could have saved him." Kagome began crying a little. Edward had been shaking threw the entire story. He saw everything play out in her mind, like she wanted him to see it. He couldn't take it, so he got up and walked out the room. Kagome saw this and went after him. Bella moved to follow but was stopped. "Wait Bella." She turned to see that Carlisle spoke. "Why? Edward needs me." "No Bella. Right now he isn't in the mind set to talk normally. Right now he's Edward Masen not Cullen." Alice nodded, "You have to understand this is hard on him, hearing all this. Knowing that if he found her they could have lived together, that she could have even saved him from being at risk for death. They need to talk right now. So let them clear the air, I'm sure Edward will tell you when he's ready." She finished with a smile.

Edward ran up to his room and was about to jump out the window. When he heard his door open, he turned and saw Kagome standing there. "Is jumping out the window a good idea?" He looked at her with intense eye, "Follow me. We need to talk and this can't be overheard." With that he jumped out the window. "I guess it's good I changed into pants seeing as I'm jumping threw trees now." She pulled back her hair and followed him into the forest.


	7. Answers

They leapt throw the trees till they came to a tall oak tree. Edward stopped and climbed to the top of the tree and sat there waiting for Kagome to catch up. She was already sitting on the branch. They starred at each other for a few minutes. "Bella seems like a nice girl." "Yeah she's a trouble magnet though. She has a werewolf on the other side waiting for her to leave me." "Wow. I know you have something to say so say it." Edward took a deep breathe, "Tell me the truth: If you could have, if Sesshomaru had found you sooner would you have used your powers to save me?" "Of course I would have. That's what so upsetting about this whole thing. If either of them had found me sooner I could have saved you." Kagome said holding her locket. Edward nodded, "Ok one more thing. I looked for you after a while. The first time I saw you, were with your grandfather. He was showing you off to people." "Yeah he was trying to cheer me up, by finding me another beau. I wasn't interested, the one who had my heart was dead." Edward felt a little bad. "You said that Sesshomaru found you right after I died?" "Yeah the next day." "I looked for you a few months later. I couldn't find you. I looked everywhere, it was liked you disappeared. I gave up after a while thinking you went to live with your other grandparents. Where did you go?" "I went with Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. I couldn't stay in Chicago, everywhere I went I saw us. Or I heard your voice. Especially when I was in my room. I had some of your jackets. I couldn't sleep that night unless I had it with me. Having something that had your smell help me sleep. I stayed with my parents for two weeks after that then I went with my brothers. I took your things with me I have them in my room in a chest at the foot of my bed." "Would you have left me if I had lived?" "Left you? Edward we were getting married why would I leave you? I loved you, I still do." "If I had lived longer and we got married then if either of your brothers came for you. Would you have left me to go with them?" Kagome looked shocked and a little hurt. "Of course not Edward. I would have taken you with me." She stood up and jumped over to his branch. She stood right in front of him. She raised her hand to the crook of his neck. "One night while we were making love. As soon as we would hit our climax I would have sunk my fangs into your neck right here. And drank some of your blood, then you would have to drink some of mine. The blood would have made of us one completely. You would have gone threw some changes like I did. But they would be minor. You would share a life span with me. I didn't want to lose you, but I figured you were taken from me, they were too late." She looked up into his eyes, he stared into hers. They leaned closer to another. Kagome realized what was going on and stopped herself, "No Edward. Stop we can't. You have a girlfriend." She jumped back into the other tree. Edward shook his head trying to clear it. "You're right. Sorry. I was always wondering what happened to you. And what kind of life we would have had together. I never stopped loving you. But I have Bella now. I'm sure you have someone waiting for you." "No I don't. Believe it or not. I never really looked. I have been helping my brothers run the company and my sister-in-laws with the pups. I have never had time." "SO what happens now?" "Nothing. Let's be friends like we were. You all are the only people I know in town." Kagome said with a smile, "We were friends before we became engaged remember." She reached into her pocket and handed Edward her car keys. "Give those to Inuyasha for me. I feel like running tonight. I'll see you at school ok." She smiled and jumped off into the forest.

Edward watched her jump threw the trees. He ran back to the house. Inuyasha was sitting on his couch. Edward climbed through his window. "Give 'em to me." He handed Inuyasha the keys. "I didn't drive her to leave. She said she wanted to run." "Yeah I know. Listen kid, don't push her away. As you already know she's one of the most loyal girls you'll ever meet. Don't let the fact that you have another woman push you into thinking that you can't be friends with her. I know she still cares about you. And from the smell of things you still care about her too." Inuyasha walked out after that. He went and sat on the bed. The picture of them on the table next to his couch, he picked it up and looked at it for a while before going back downstairs.


	8. Rise and shine it's time for school

The next day Edward pulled into the Swan drive way and waited for Bella to come out. He wondered if he would actually see Kagome today. Bella came out carrying an umbrella for the upcoming rain. "Mornin' Edward." "Hey Bella." He took her hand and kissed it. Then he started the car and they drove to school.

Edward pulled into the parking lot and saw the Blue BMW parked in the lot. "Oh so I guess she got here early." Bella said. "I guess so." HE parked next to Emmett's Jeep. The other Cullens were on the side walk minus Alice. "Where's Alice?" Bella asked. Rosalie smiled and pointed to the building. "She saw Kagome when she pulled into the lot. And rushed over there, and then they both went inside." Rosalie turned and went into the building. Emmett looked after her confused, "I have no idea where that came from. Anyway I have to go to class. My trig teacher is demanding we all come to class before the first bell. I'll see you guys at lunch." Emmett walked off. Leaving Jasper alone with Edward and Bella. "I'm going inside." Jasper walked after Emmett. Bella was now confused, "Am I bleeding somewhere I don't know about?" "No Bells." "Then why did they all leave like that?" "Don't ask me. Let's go in Bella." They walked two feet before Bella was pulled away by Ashley, Lauren and Jessica. Bella looked back at Edward as she was pulled into the building. Edward watched and then followed. He went to his locker and opened the door, "Hello Alice." He closed his door and there looking at his sister. Alice had a smile on her face, "Hi Edward." "Alice why are you smiling?" "Because I have seen Kagome's class schedule. And she has like three classes with you." "And is that a reason for you to give me your evil all clear smile?" "No of course not, I am not giving you an evil smile. Just a knowing one. You have home room with her and she's waiting on you to lead her there. She's over by her locker which is ten feet away behind you." Edward turned and saw her leaning against the locker texting on her blackberry. "Why do I have the strangest feeling that you had something to do with this?" "I have no idea where you would get that. I haven't even had time to change people's lives. Anyway I have done nothing wrong. I just want to help you reconnect with your old friend so we can help her adjust to Forks High School." Alice said. Then she shooed Edward toward Kagome, "Hurry now before the bell rings." She walked off.

Edward grabbed his book bag and walked toward Kagome who was still texting, only now she had a Bluetooth in her ear. "Hey, want to go to class today?" he asked her. Kagome looked up in surprise. Her hair was covering half of her face. "Oh Edward sorry I wasn't paying any attention to the outside world. Just handling some business. People are stupid when I'm not there to yell at them. So where is homeroom?" she smiled an innocent smile. Edward gestured for her to go ahead of him. They talked most of the way and sat they sat down the conversation didn't end and Mike took notice when he walked past.

Right before lunch he tracked down Bella before she sat down with the Cullens. He went to her locker and waited. He knew she always dropped off her books before going in the cafeteria. He looked up and saw her walking up. "Hey Bella can we talk for a sec?" Bella looked at Mike, "Um Sure. What is it?" "You've heard about the new girl right?" "Well yeah I know about her." "Well I hate to tell you this but I feel I have to as your friend. I saw Cullen talking to her. He walked her to homeroom and they were talking the entire time from what I heard. And whenever they had class together they were talking the whole time. He lead her to her other classes. He's basically been leading her around the school." Bella looked concerned for a second, then she put an unsure smile on her face, "I know what it looks like Mike, but it isn't. They are old friends. They haven't seen each other in years they were probably just catching up. It's nothing." Bella walked in the cafeteria over to the Cullen table. She noticed there was another chair pulled up. "Hi Bella." Alice said. "Where's Edward?" "He's with Kagome. She had to go back to her locker. He volunteered to lead her back." "I thought her being a demon, she could navigate once she got her bearing." "Not really. From what I got from Carlisle, that would normally be the case. But being in a high school with so many scents it would normally knock a demon out. But Kagome put a spell on her nose so she could block out all the scents in the building." Alice finished. Bella kept a eye on the door waiting for her boyfriend to reappear.

Edward and Kagome were walking down the hall leading to her locker. Once there she opened it and reached for her laptop. "I thought you needed to get a book. There's no WiFi in the school." Kagome turned to look at him, she handed him the laptop and reached back in her locker for the case. "Oh I know that. I have an internet card. I have to send these emails before my department has a cave in." She grabbed the bag and took the laptop from him then put it in the bag. She stood up and put the strap around her shoulders, "Shall we?" "We shall. What department do you head up?" "International Relations. People keep saying I'm too young to be the head of that department, but ever since I started running it, efficiency has gone up 70%. SO I think I'm doing a damn good job." She smiled. The conversation went on to stories Kagome had about the company, and her employees. They walked back into the cafeteria, laughing at her story. "Edward!" They looked up and saw Bella waving her arm. "Let's go. I don't want her to think I'm trying to take you away." She led the way to the table. Edward followed and took the seat next to Bella. Kagome pulled out her laptop and began typing up emails to send to her Managers and other people. "Kagome, ever been to Italy?" Without looking up she nodded. "Why? Think I ever met The Volturi. And yes we have met them. Aro took a liking to my brother only because he thought he was my sister." That caught everyone's attention. Emmett's grin slowly grew, "That's sounds like an funny story." Alice nodded, "Please tell us." "One minute let me send this." She kept typing for a few seconds and closed the laptop. "Well about twenty years ago Kimeko decided that we needed a vacation. We had a summer house in Italy so we went that. She purposely took Sesshomaru's laptop away so he couldn't work. He was beyond pissed when he opened his suitcase and couldn't find it. But as you can imagine Kimeko quickly made him forget about it. And we didn't see them for two days. Anyway after they reappeared from their bedroom, Demi, Sesshomaru's eldest daughter, and I were swimming. Sesshomaru was lying on one of the chairs by the pool. He was wearing pants and a t-shirt nothing particularly gender defining. So Demi and I got out the pool and had lunch outside. Then the butler comes and says we have company and he wished to speak to the head of the house. Sesshomaru opened his eyes and gestured for them to be brought in, but he didn't get up. So out walk Aro and Caius and a little girl I think her name was Jane. Aro sees us and says 'Oh I thought the head of the household was here.' He walked up to Sesshomaru. He is still laying down, but now he has on sunglasses. His hair is down and lose around his shoulders, and the sun is reflecting off it so he is really at his best. He doesn't try that's what kills everyone. Anyway Aro goes up to Sesshomaru, 'Hello, Madame.' Sesshomaru just sat there, his expression didn't change, his body language didn't change. He just looked at us. We were trying so hard not to laugh. But then Demi had to speak for him. 'Sorry, Senor but milady isn't feeling well. She cannot speak' Demi had to say that with a straight face. I looked at my brother, he was shaking his head. I stood up then, because I had to, I introduced myself as the Lord's sister. Then I suggested that Demi go get Inuyasha or her twin Brother Tai. She nodded and went to get them. I told Aro that my eldest brother was out at the moment. Then Demi came back with the both of them. She didn't tell them what was going on though. They bowed to our guests and addressed me. Inuyasha asked me in Japanese what was going on. SO I told them everything. Then he smiled and turned to Aro, 'Sorry about that. I'm Inuyasha and this is my nephew Taisho. I speak for my brother in his absence.' Tai was just watching Sesshomaru who still hadn't moved. So Aro was going on about what a joy it was to have demons in Italy for the first time and how we were going to be great friends. And he wanted to see what we could do. During this Tai sat next to his sister and Inuyasha came to stand behind me. Then he said it would have to be another time because he wanted to see the Demon Lord of Japan. 'I heard his beauty is rival to no other.' The twins and Inuyasha couldn't hold it in, they burst out laughing. 'And of course the Lady isn't well.' All three of them fell to the ground laughing so hard. Aro and Caius were confused so Aro turned back to Sesshomaru who was sitting up. Now remember the sunlight is making the water sparkle and picture that along with Sesshomaru. For effect he flipped his hair over to one shoulder and watched Aro. The twins saw this and screamed out "Oka-sama, Oka-sama." At the same time, they are also screaming this like bloody murder. The master bedroom's balcony is right above the pool. Kimeko, thinking her pups are in danger, came running out asking what happened. We all pointed to Sesshomaru. Then she knew what was going on. He jumped off the balcony and landed then she walked up to Sesshomaru. She asked him what he was thinking playing this damn game again. He didn't say anything he just grabbed her hips and pulled her to him. She slapped his head, he stood up. 'I am Lord Sesshomaru, the head of this family. You never introduced yourselves. And to correct you, we have been in Italy before, I have owned this house for 80 years. I can assure you we have used it. Now what do you want?' Aro was sputtering for five minutes. Sesshomaru was acting like he had been asleep."

They all laughed, even Bella had to smile at that. "Ok wait, I have been dying to ask you this. What was Edward like as a kid? And please tell me you have some juicy embarrassing stories?" Emmett asked. "Oh no! Why do you want to know?" "Blackmail my brother." Emmett said then returned his attention to Kagome. Kagome was back on her phone, blatantly ignoring Emmett's request. His face fell, "Oh C'mon." Rosalie patted his shoulder. "She's loyal to Edward, not you. Why would she tell you something that would cause him trouble?" Jasper said. The bell rang signaling the end of the lunch period. Everyone gathered their things and walked out in a group.

After school Edward was waiting on Bella by his car, but Bella was waiting by Kagome's locker. When Kagome came up and saw Bella she smiled and opened it. "Hi, Bella. IS there something I can do for you?" She pulled out her science book and her math notebook. Bella took a deep breath, "Listen, I know you and Edward have a past together. I appreciate that, really I do. Also I understand how hard it must have been for you thinking he was dead all this time. But allow me this human moment please. I know you are just trying to reconnect with him as friends but could you maybe lighten up a bit." Kagome pulled on her jacket then looked at Bella confused, "I don't understand." "I know you have classes with him. And you guys just don't seem to ever stop talking. My friends see that and they think you're trying to take him from me. So could you not talk so much? I told them that you two are really old friends who haven't seen each other in a long time but that only goes so far. You do know he's happy with me right?" Kagome nodded, now she understood. "You're worried about your reputation. Look, I have no intentions of taking him from you. I'll admit I still love him, deeply. But I learned how to put that aside and let him be happy. It's against everything I am to try and steal him from you. But honestly, I wouldn't be cut off. I'm his friend, and that's how it's gonna stay. SO trust me and I mean me when I say you have nothing to worry about. But also on that note if you break his heart, not even your werewolf will be able to protect you." Bella swore the temperature dropped a few degrees. "Have a good night Bella." Kagome shouldered her bag, closed her locker door and walked away. Bella just stood there waiting for her blood to start pumping again. "Um Bella?" someone called behind her. She turned and saw Alice, "Are you ok? You look a little shaken." She shook her head quickly, "Nothing, I'm fine. Let's go." They walked out to the cars. Bella saw Kagome giving Edward a hug good bye and then she walked to her car. Bella walked up to Edward and kissed his cheek. "I thought you weren't for PDAs." He said opening the passenger door. "Can't a girl kiss her boyfriend spontaneously?" She climbed in the car and Edward closed it. Her eyes went back to the Blue BMW that was pulling out the parking lot. Edward got in on the other side and started the car. "Have you ever been to her new house?" Bella asked suddenly. "No. But I know where it is. Why?" "I was just wondering. I remember Charlie saying something about there being a house built on the edge of town near the forest. Not far from you." Edward nodded again, "It's a half hour drive away. It's got a really good view of the mountains." "How do you know?" "Kagome told me and she showed me the pictures she took after they moved in." "Oh so not only does she help run an international multi- billion dollar company, she's a photographer too. What other hobbies has she acquired since you last saw her?" "Not sure. I wouldn't be surprised if she was a dancer too. She doesn't like to see still. Why so curious about Kagome?" "Ok Edward I confronted her about your relationship. I mean I didn't want to. But I had to, the way you two were acting when you were together got people questioning what was going on with us. SO I asked her if she would not talk to you as much. I know its sounds really stupid, but I couldn't help it. I'm human after all." Edward didn't say anything at first; he just kept his eyes on the road. "It's ok. I understand, it's my fault. I didn't really think about that. I guess I was just so happy that she was still talking to me, even though we couldn't be a couple. I'm sorry Bella, I'll be more careful when we are around others."


	9. Bella's request and Kagome's home

They were coming to the turn off for Bella's house. "Edward can you take me home? I have to cook for Charlie tonight, and I have a ton of homework to do." Edward looked at her and then turned to get off the highway. Edward pulled into the Swan driveway. He swore he could smell werewolf. But that could be from anytime Jacob had come to visit Bella and Charlie. He didn't really think that much about it. Bella kissed his cheek and walked into the house. He watched her till she waved from the door, he noticed she turned like someone called her name. Charlie's car was parked there, so he assumed it was him. He started the car and went home. He decided to go to Kagome's home, since he hadn't been there yet. And he had to apologize for Bella's outburst. He drove past his home and drove further into forest to find a modern three-story mansion hidden in the forest, like his house. He pulled up to the house and got out. Three kids ran out to meet him. They all had sliver hair with some black or purple strikes in there in some sort of design. They all had golden eyes, the tale-tell sign of the Taisho family. The little girl walked up to him. "Hi, I'm Nikki. You're a vampire right?" Edward looked at Nikki, in surprise, "Yes I am. Are you scared?" She shook her head, "I've seen scarier things than you. Are you here to see someone?" "Um yea I'm here to see Kagome. If she's available." Edward smiled to the little girl. She gave him the once over and then looked at his car. "Ok vampire boy. You have to get permission from Uncle Sesshomaru. I'll take you to his office." She turned and walked towards the house. Edward looked at the other two children and followed Nikki into the house. She pulled open the doors and led Edward through the House. He looked at the paintings lining the walls. And throw the window he could see the garden in the courtyard.

They went up a flight of stairs and she led him down the hall of doors. Some of them were closed and some were open. He wondered which door hid Kagome. She stopped in front of a set of double doors with a crescent moon painted on the door. Nikki knocked on the door, a muffled 'come in' was heard and Nikki opened the door. Edward thanked Nikki and walked threw the door. Sitting at a big red oak desk was Lord Sesshomaru in all his glory. He was sitting in a black leather chair, watching Edward as he approached the desk. "Take a seat Edward." Edward took a seat in the chair next to him. "What can I do for you today?" "Well sir, I would like to see Kagome if I can. Your niece said I had to get your permission." Sesshomaru nodded. "I am the head of the family, and as that entails any male who wants to see her has to get approval from me. What do you want to see her for?" "Um I just wanted to apologize to her." Sesshomaru raised one eyebrow, "Apologize? Why? What did you do?" "It wasn't me. It was my girlfriend Bella. She said something that was out of line and I wanted to apologize on her behalf. She's human and she is still learning on things are in the outer world." Sesshomaru watched the man in front of him. "Very well. I suggest you speak to the girl in the future about her tongue. I'm sure Kagome already said it to her. If Bella hurts you in any way Kagome will make sure it's returned to her. She's very protective of those she cares about. Of course you already know that from experience don't you?" Edward smiled, "Yes she was very protective of me when we were kids. When we became engaged she was watchful. But she knew I was friends with other girls, so she didn't judge or get jealous. She usually joined in with me, if she didn't have anything else to do. She was amazing and still is." Edward smiled at the memory. Sesshomaru stood still watching Edward as he came back from his memory. "Come I will show you Kagome's room. If she's not there, then she is in the library." Sesshomaru opened one of the doors and walked out.

Sesshomaru led the boy to the other side of the mansion where the bedrooms were. Edward saw that all the doors had names on them. At the end of the hall two huge doors with a giant white Dog engraved and painted on the doors with a blue crescent moon on the forehead. On the left side was a door was another set of Doors with the same white dog on the door but no moon. On the other side was the same dog but it looked feminine with light purple eyes. "These are Kagome's rooms." Sesshomaru said as he approached the female white dog doors. He knocked on the doors. They opened a few seconds later, revealing a surprised Kagome, "Oni-sama, what can I do for you?" Sesshomaru pointed to Edward. "You have a guest. I was bringing him to your rooms. I'll see you at dinner Kagome." Sesshomaru nodded at Edward and returned to his office. Kagome smiled at Edward and let him in her room. He walked in and looked around the living room? "Why does your bedroom look like an apartment? A good sized one at that." Edward asking sitting on the couch. Kagome sent him a shy smile, "Well I didn't design it. Kimeko did. She said that the kids get normal bedrooms, the adults get apartments. She wanted us to feel like we had our independence but we weren't far from family. So yeah. Do you like it?" The main colors were red and light brown. Making the room classy but you could easily tell this place was lived in by his Kagome. The TV was on, but he could tell she wasn't watching it.

"Am I interrupting something?" She closed the door and walked over to him. "Oh no. I was just drawing a little to pass the time. I was bored." She pointed to her sketch pad on the table in front of couch. "May I?" Kagome sat on the other side, where she was originally sitting. "Don't laugh at them." She picked up the pad and handed it to him. He opened the notebook and flipped threw it slowly looking at each picture carefully before going to the next page. Then he came to a page that said Cullens. On the next pages were drawings of his family. The first one was of Alice: She was sitting on a window sill looking like the little pixie she was. The next one was of Jasper, he was reading a book. Rosalie was painting her nails sitting at a vanity. Emmett was flipping a football in his hands smiling like the goofy bear he was. Esme was sitting on the couch knitting. Carlisle was in his doctor's uniform, looking like he just got home from the office. He turned the page wondering where his portrait was. Then he found it on the next page. It was him as a human. The next page was him now, he was leaning on his Volvo. On the next page were two of him: His human self and his vampire self. They were back to back, she was coloring it. "Looks like I was. When did you do all these? They're really good." "You're being nice." "No these are really good. I know Rosalie would be delighted for you to do a portrait of her. Esme would love you to do a family portrait." He looked at his two faces, "I want this one." Kagome looked at the one he was talking about. "Oh I didn't mean for you to see that." "No I like it. I really do." "I'll draw you another one. I drew that the first night we saw each other. I was a little upset, I was trying to compare the Edward in my memories to the Edward you had become. I didn't know if you changed or not, that's why I didn't finish it." He looked at her with a smile in his eyes. "So would you finish it now?" "I don't know. I haven't really thought about it. I guess I could, now that I know you haven't really changed that much. You're still Edward: Sweet, responsible and still very handsome. The perfect teenager." She smiled.

"Kagome, I have a question. Have you all met up with the La Push Werewolves?" "No. Sesshomaru heard about them when was looking at places to build a new house. We have some friends who are wolf demons. They know about your werewolves. We are trying our best to avoid them, but something tells me that we'll be meeting them soon." She looked at him. "What makes you say that?" "The fact that you mentioned them. What's going on?" "I told you about Bella's" he winced "friend Jacob Black right?" Kagome nodded. "Well since I've been back, he and Bella have been visiting each other like they used to as children. Today I dropped Bella off at her house and I caught the smell of werewolf. I didn't think anything about it because he always goes over there. But now that I do it smelled fresher like he had been there today or was there. I know you must have a sharper nose." "You want me to spy on your girlfriend?" "No, I don't know. I just don't like that mangy mutt. He can do things for her that I can't and it bothers me." "Well that shouldn't matter. She loves you right?" Edward dropped his head, "Yes but she loves him too. She just loves me more at the moment." "A love triangle? Interesting, sounds like a manga." "What is that?" "Japanese graphic novel. I spent the last 20 years there so shut up. Anyway you really should find out if he was there and then find out why she didn't tell you. Especially if she knows you don't like it when he's around her, but you still let her visit him because it makes her happy." He looked up at her, "Did I tell you that?" She shook her head, "I just know you." She took her sketch pad from him. "Now I'm using you as a model so make a pose or something. But be happy, I know you have a lot on your mind right now but it can wait till I'm finished. Now smile!" She said with force and a smile. Edward couldn't help but smile at his silly friend. He took off his jacket and shifted his position to face her.

They continued talking as she sketched her old lover. Edward realized that even though they haven't seen each other in a century, the feeling never went away. The connection they had, never faded. She was still his best friend and confidant. "Kagome." She looked up with a question on her face. "I'm really glad you're alive." He said with a small smile. She smiled back to him, "You have no idea how happy I am that you lived." She returned to her picture. "Ok almost done. You can have this one. The other one is mine." "No I want that one." "I drew it for me. SO you can't have it. You can have this one. You think Rosalie and Esme would like my work, so take them a sample." She tore out the page and handed it to Edward. He looked at his own face, it was like he was looking into a dark mirror, except for his eyes one was blue, and the other was red. It was showing the two side of him that she knew. "Ok I like this one too." He smiled. "I knew you would. So what is there to do for fun around here?" "Well the teens go to Port Angles to shop and go out to eat. But 'we' play baseball." "Baseball huh?" "Yes when it thunder storming. That's the only way we can play and not alert the town to what we are doing." "Sound like fun. Can we play?" "Can you nieces and nephews play baseball." "Yes and they can run too. They are pretty competitive. I think it'll be fun." Edward nodded and stood up. "Sure, I call you when Alice sees a storm coming." "Can't wait." "Kagome said with an evil smile. She stood up and walked him to the front door. Outside he hugged her and kissed her cheek, "I'll see you at school tomorrow." She said and Edward got in his car and drove home.

Edward pulled into the garage to find Alice waiting for him. He grabbed his bag and got out the car. "Hey Alice." "Hey Edward." "What is it? Did something happen?" "Not yet." She folded her arms and had a uncomfortable grimace on her face. It didn't look right on her. She took a deep unnecessary breath. "Ok Edward I only tell you this because I worry about you and I don't want to see you in pain. But um, Bella is going to drive her truck tomorrow and you have to um go to her house at like seven or 7:30."


	10. Uh oh

First of all I want to thank those two who reviewed. I was getting doubtful anyone was reading this. I love you 'The voice of' and 'Rosaile2009Twilight' You have given me the inspiration to continue this. So here it is. And I encourage anyone who reads this, to please leave a review and let me know what you think. Flames will be taken as creative criticism and nothing more. Thank you and enjoy!

"Why? Is she ok?" "I can't answer that. Edward just do it." She turned and walked back in the house. He heard her call out to Jasper. She had been doing that a lot lately. It got him curious about what was going to happen tomorrow. He grabbed his bag then went into his room to do his homework.

He was about to walk out the house when his cell phone rang. Edward looked at the caller id and it said Bella. "Hello – Hi Edward. Um you don't have to pick me up this morning. I don't want dad to think I'm neglecting the truck you know. So I'll see you at school ok? – Sure Bella." He hung up the phone and sighed. He really wished that sometimes Alice would be wrong.

Edward pulled into the school parking lot next to Jasper's car. Alice was sitting on the hood, smiling at him. "Kagome will be here soon as we can go in." "No you guys can go ahead. I'll wait for Bella." "What for?" A voice said behind him. He turned to see Kagome climbing out of her car and she looked pissed. "What's wrong?" "I don't want to talk about it. As soon as I smell it, I'll do something bad. I'm going into the library. Later." She walked into the building. "I think you're in trouble Edward." Jasper said, "Her anger was pouring off her in waves. I picked up on it as soon as she pulled in. I tried to calm her down but it didn't work. What did you do last night?" Edward shook his head, "Nothing, we talked she drew my picture and I left a little after that. Something must have happened after I left. Maybe it was one of her employees or something." "Whatever you did, you need to fix it. I want her to draw me a picture, and I doubt she'll do it when she's angry at you." Rosalie said. Then they all turned when they heard Bella's truck pull up. She parked on the other side of Emmett's Jeep. "Morning you guys. What happened?" She looked at all their tense faces. "Nothing, let's go inside ok." Edward said reaching for her hand.

Edward and Bella walked to his locker. Kagome was at her locker talking on her Bluetooth in Japanese. Whatever she was pissed about she was taking it out on whoever was on the phone. Then she just hung the phone up. "What's wrong with her?" Bella asked watching the scene unfold. "I don't know she showed up like that." Kagome took a deep breath and her eyes shot open. She turned to look at them, Edward noticed her eyes were tinted pink and getting darker every time she blinked. She then reached in her bag and pulled out her sunglasses and put them on. She turned the other direction and walked off.

Edward had enough by his third class. Kagome avoided him all day, except during class. And even then she wouldn't look at him. He tried to read her mind and he couldn't understand, her thoughts were in Japanese. His was a little rusty. When he walked in the room and saw Kagome sitting there texting on her phone and still wearing her sunglasses, he dropped his stuff next to her. He then grabbed her arm forcefully and hauled her out the room. He ignored the looks Bella's girlfriends were giving them. When Kagome tried to break his grip he would just grip harder. He thought about where to take her and then he realized that if they stayed in the school they would more than likely get overheard by somebody. So he led her to the parking lot, opened his car door and buckled her in. "Edward! What the fuck are you doing? Why are you kid napping me?!!" Kagome exclaimed. He just slammed the door in her face. He took his cell out of his pocket and called Alice. He asked her to go to his third period class and get his and Kagome's things. She asked him what was going on. He just said he had to talk to her without being overheard. He climbed in the other side and started the car.

They drove for twenty minutes, then he went off road toward the river. He turned off the car and got out. Edward knew from experience when Kagome wanted to be stubborn then she'll be stubborn. SO he knew she wasn't going to get out the car unless he forced her. He opened the passenger door and pulled her out. She stood next to the car as he slammed the door closed. He gave her his full attention but she wasn't giving him any. "Listen I want to know what the hell is wrong with you? You have been ignoring me all day. I don't like that." She still didn't say anything. "Kagome! Tell me what is wrong with you!" He reached up to her face and ripped her sunglasses off her face. He looked in her eyes and noticed they were still red. He sighed again and then took her in his arms. Her shock made her loosen her stance in his. "Please, don't abandon me. You use to tell me everything. Why are you shutting me out now?" He felt her lean her head on his shoulder.

"It's not my place to tell you." He pushed her away, only far enough for him to look at her face. The red began fading from her eyes. "Kags you can tell me anything." He persuaded using his childhood nickname on her. "Ok, I'll tell you what happened but you have to promise me that you will figure out what really happened before you do anything." He could tell she was upset by this, so he promised. She pulled out of his arms and walked away a little. "After you left the house last night, the pups got a little restless. As did Inuyasha which didn't help the situation. They wanted to go running in the forest since they hadn't had the chance to explore our new home. So we split up. Kimeko, Jaya, Demi and I took the kids and Sesshomaru took the guys so they could ruff house without the pups getting hurt. We kept to the edge of the forest surrounding the house, but then we decided to explore the town, jumping from the rooftops. Nikki suddenly stopped, I asked her what the problem was. She said that she smelled wolves. And took off in that direction. I went after her, and she ended up in front of Bella's house. She looked at me and said the smell came from inside the house. Not even five minutes later a heard a window open. WE both turned and saw a boy climb out the window. He sat on the ledge and Bella poked her head out. I took a good smell of the boy and found that the smell was coming from him and that he was covered in Bella's scent." She turned back and faced Edward, "Now listen I don't want you to think that something happened. I'm sure he was just visiting her, and it got late or something so he climbed out the window so they wouldn't wake her father." The look she had on her face told him that she didn't even believe that. He smiled at her and took her hands, "It's ok. Just why were you so upset that you couldn't talk to me?" "I knew you would be near her. My nose is way sharper than yours. No matter how well she would have tried to hide it I would have smelled that boy confirming what I thought. And I didn't want to. I didn't want the proof. It just got me angry that she would even attempt to do something that would hurt you." "ok then. Let's get back in the car and go somewhere. I need to think before I talk to Bella again. Have you been to Port Angeles yet?" She shook her head. "Ok let's go."


	11. distracting Edward and Bella's screwup

Kagome was unsure about this. He was silent the entire way there. His face was hard and he was focused on the road. She knew she couldn't say anything for two reasons: One he was a little, ok that's a lie, pissed. It wasn't like she was afraid of him she was afraid for him. He let's his anger get the best of him sometimes. They pulled into Prot Angeles and he parked in front of a restaurant. He got out and walked inside with Kagome trailing behind him. She was also trying to remember if she had her debit and card and money. They were led by a waitress to a booth, she was eyeing Edward big time. Kagome cleared her throat to get the girl's attention. She turned her head just now noticing that she was there. "Can I help you?" "I'll have a steak, rare. I want it pink and still bleeding." Kagome put emphasis on bleeding. "Also I'll have a Coke." She turned to Edward who had a slight smile on his face. "Do you want anything babe?" "No, I'll just take some of your steak." The waitress wrote down her order and walked away. "Good to see you smiling? What are you thinking?" "About something Alice told me. I don't like it." Kagome just nodded. "If Bella is cheating on me, then I have to end it. There's no way around it. She doesn't love me anymore." "Edward, get something through you're blonde head: it's damn near impossible for anyone who knows you to not care about you in some way. I'm sure Bella is just confused right now." "Thanks for trying to soften the blow. But something is going to happen. I don't think it'll be in my favor." The waitress returned with Kagome's drink and walked away still gazing at Edward. "I have to agree with Bella about something." "What's that?" "You dazzle people and you don't even notice." "Well comes with the territory, of being what I am." "Eddie, everything will be fine. Don't worry about it so much. I'm sure this just looks bad." He suddenly stood up and walked over to Kagome and kissed her forehead. "Don't be so naïve."

They spent the rest of the day together. They drove back to Forks. They drove past the school to get Kagome's car but found it wasn't there. "Alice must have found your car keys. She's always wanted to drive your car. It'll be at the house." HE sped up and took her to his house. There sitting in the driveway was Alice and Kagome's BMW. Kagome got out the car and walked up to a smiling Alice. "I couldn't help it. And I couldn't leave this beautiful car in the school parking lot. It would've gotten lonely." Kagome raised her hand to stop Alice. "It's ok. Just give me my keys so I can go home and do what homework I have." Alice handed her the keys and she went home.

Edward hadn't moved from his driver's seat. Alice watched him through the windshield. Then he started the car and went to see Bella.

He pulled into the Swan drive way, and shut down the car. Just as he got out, it began to rain and walked up the stairs to the front door. Just before he knocked he caught Bella and Charlie's scent but he could also smell Jacob. A movement caught the corner of his eye. He looked through the window and could see Bella and Jacob sitting on the couch, watching tv. That was innocent enough to calm him down but then he saw Jacob move to kiss Bella. She didn't stop him, in fact she welcomed him. Wrapping her arms around his broad shoulders and pulling him closer. Edward wanted to cry, he still went to ring the doorbell. This couldn't wait till tomorrow; he was going to end it tonight. Bella opened the door with a surprised look on her face. She looked at his angry and sad face. She hated that face. Then she realized that he could probably smell Jake on her. She opened her mouth to explain. "No Bella. I just came to say goodbye, I hope you'll be happy." Then Charlie walked down the stairs, "Hello Edward. When did you get here?" "Just now sir. I just wanted to see Bella. Goodbye chief." Edward looked at Bella and then walked back out into the rain, to his car and he left.

HE just drove. Breaking all kinds of speed limits, he now knew why Kagome was so pissed. When he came too he was at her house. Kagome was sitting in the swing gazebo on the porch. She had the sketch pad in her lap, she looked up when he pulled up. Edward got out the car, walked up to the porch and sat next to her. "What happened?" "Exactly what you think happened. He was there. They were watching TV, I thought that might've been it. But then he leaned down to kiss her and she didn't move to stop him. She was encouraging him. I ended it. It's over." He put his head in his hands. He heard Kagome move. When he looked up she was standing with her things in her arms. "C'mon Edward let's go inside. We won't be overheard." He followed her into the house and to her room. She just listened to him talk; she offered her points and advice when it was needed.

Edward ended up spending the night in her room. He knew Kagome didn't to sleep, but she could get tired. He just lay in bed next to her watching her sleep. She eventually fell asleep. He was listening to her breath. Like he use to do with Bella, only Kagome wasn't shivering as he held her. He looked at her face as she slept calmly. Over the course of the night he could remember why he fell in love with the girl. He also began comparing the two women who had major influences on both his lives. Both Bella and Kagome were beautiful girls, both had quirks that he loved and couldn't stand. But while they both had an affinity for dogs, Kagome's were powerful. And it was because of them that they met and were reunited. He was really grateful to her brothers. She was really the only person who he could rant to and talks to him afterward. A smile came to his face as he remembered the first time he tasted her body. Edward wondered if she was still a moaner. He also wondered if she was rougher now that she came into her demon abilities. He supposed he wouldn't find out. What they had was in the past and he doubted it would spark up again.


	12. Edward explodes

Kagome woke up, rolled over and smiled at Edward. "Sorry I fell asleep on you." "No problem. It gave me time to think." "Yea about what?" "Just my life the things that seem to come with it. And you the Bella." "Oh and what did you come up with?" "Nothing significant." He released her and sat up. "I'll go home and get ready for school." He faced the window, "Explain to my family what's going. And then face Bella." Kagome sat up next to him, "You could always skip school you know. It's not the first time you've been to high school, from my understanding." "No I don't have to. But I can't hide from her forever. I have to face her and get whatever off my chest. Then I can move on and maybe not worry about turning her into a monster or drinking her dry." "You need to find someone for you. That you don't have to worry so much about." "Yes. I suppose I was lonely. MY brothers and sisters have been married several times over. I guess I got sick of going to Rose's and Emmett's weddings. Alice and Jasper are just happy being together. Carlisle and Esme are the perfect parents. I'm the brooding brother. I think I wanted to feel what they had, so instead of avoiding the scent of Bella's Blood I gave in thinking it was something other than what is was." He sighed, stood up and reached for his jacket. "You'll be fine, Eddie. You still have your family and you have me." He pulled on his jacket and smiled to his oldest friend. "Yea you're right. I'll see you at school." He walked out the door.

Edward walked into the house and to the living room. His family was there waiting on him. Esme got up and hugged him, "My poor Edward. Alice told us what happened. Are you alright?" Edward returned Esme's hug, and then looked at his family. "I'll be fine guys really. Sorry I disappeared yesterday. I had to think and clear my head. Just can you all do me a favor today and watch me if Bella comes around. I might do something bad." "Sure Edward." Emmett said. "Alright everyone time to leave out so let's go." Carlisle said kissing Esme's cheek as he walked out the door.

Edward parked his car next to Emmett's Jeep and climbed out. By the time he was standing up straight Kagome was sitting on the hood of his car. "Where did you come from?" "Everywhere. I thought you wouldn't show up today." "No I couldn't be alone with my thoughts. I can't hide from her or that damn mutt." He reached for her hand and pulled off his car and into the building.

Later that day Edward was walking down the hall with Kagome Emmett and Jasper going to lunch, when someone called his name, "Edward!" He knew that voice, a voice that would haunt his dreams if he slept. He turned and saw Bella standing there. Kagome was standing closest to him, she gently grabbed his arm. "Um can we talk about last night?" "No Bella we can't because there is nothing to talk about." "But Edward I didn't want you to find out like that and I didn't want to hurt you." Edward till now wasn't looking directly at Bella, he was focusing on the locker behind her, now she had his full attention. Kagome felt his arm stiffen and she looked to Emmett and Jasper. By the look on Jasper's face he was trying to calm everyone down, but it wasn't really working on Edward. "You didn't want to hurt me! You didn't want me to find out you were cheating on me with that damn wolf! You say that you didn't want me to find out like this. That's a load of shit Bella and you know it. I loved you, I would have given you everything! I thought you loved me too, but I guess I was wrong. Bella don't come near me for a while. I can't trust myself around you right now. I really can't even look at you, you smell just like him! If you didn't get it last night then get it now: We are finished!" He was glaring at Bella; Emmett grabbed Edward and pulled him in the other direction. Rosalie and Alice came running out the crowd behind Bella to follow the boys, but they stopped noticing Kagome hadn't moved from her spot. Bella had tears running down her pretty face. "I suppose you have been waiting for me to do something like this." Kagome sighed, "No Bella, I was just hoping I'd be really wrong." Bella nodded and wiped the tears from her face, "So what are you going to do to me?" Kagome didn't say anything she glanced behind her, in the direction the boys went, then she looked around at the crowd who was watching the whole thing. "Nothing. I think seeing the boy who would have done everything and anything for you driven damn near to tears and losing control because of his broken heart, is enough for now. Also the simple fact that you have an audience is just the icing on the cake. Bye Bella. And don't go near him again." Kagome said smiling, purposely flashing her fangs and walked away with Rose and Alice following her. Bella turned and saw the crowd shaking their heads and looking at Bella with sad eyes.

Kagome followed Emmett's scent to the cars. It was raining again. "Does it never stop raining here? You'd think this place was Seattle. Close enough I guess." Edward was sitting in his driver's seat with the door open. Jasper and Emmett were standing around him like a shield. They walked up to the car. "Edward will you be alright?" Alice asked her distraught brother. Edward had his head in his hands and was slightly shaking. "I'd leave him for a while. He's been like this since we took him out the school." Jasper said. "Cullens and Taisho!" A rough voice called out to them. The four of them turned and saw the principal coming out and up to them. "What are you all doing out here? You have classes to attend. Oh and Mr. Edward what was that outburst in the halls? You all should be ashamed. Your father is a well respected member of society and you all ditch class and disrupt the peace of the hallways. And yelling at the police chief's daughter. What could Ms. Swan have done to you to warrant that?" The Cullens twitched as he said that. "Ms. Taisho, this is your first time in Forks and up to my knowledge your first offence. But that is no excuse, your brother is a business man and I doubt he'd want to hear about you ditching." He turned back to Edward, "Look at me when I am talking to you young man! Get out your car and back in the school this instant all of you!" He reached for Edward's arm, but Kagome got between them, "Mr. Jyles, look Eddie is having a bad day and in the hall was a really bad break-up. SO if you please just let us be everything will be fine. Edward just had to calm down, before he did something he regretted. SO yeah just give us a few." "No, we are leaving." Edward said suddenly. They all turned to look at him he was starting his car. Then he got up, grabbed Kagome and put her in the passenger seat and drove off. Kagome looked out the back window and saw the others rushing to their cars and following. "It's a good thing I didn't drive. I guess I can stop doing that, if you keep kidnapping me." Edward didn't say anything, just watched the road, with an extremely pissed off expression. She just took out her cell and called Sesshomaru to inform him that she was no longer at the school, and he would probably be getting a call from the principal shortly expressing his outrage at her behavior.

They all pulled into the Cullen driveway and without saying anything Edward got out and ran into the forest. Kagome leaned on the car watching him, Alice came up next to her. "Did you know it would be this bad?" "I just knew it would end roughly. But Edward isn't that stupid to go into La Push and face Jacob." As soon as Alice said that they both reacted. Kagome dropped everything in her hands and ran after Edward. Alice stopped the others from going inside to chase Edward. Thankfully Esme came out when she heard the cars.


	13. Kagome meets the La Push wolves

Edward was running before he knew it he was on the border into La Push. He stood ten feet from the border. He wondered why he came here. Oh yeah the bane of his existence lives here. He now had an excuse to kill Jacob. Then he was hit from behind and he met the forest floor. He felt a foot on the back of his head, he turned to see Kagome standing over him. "I hope you didn't come here on purpose. Because if you did it gives me license to hurt you marble boy." HE knew she was angry and worried about him. "If you get your foot off my face, I could tell you that I didn't come here on purpose. I just ran." "Uh- huh yeah sure." She reached down and grabbed his arms like he was under arrest. She pulled him to his feet. "You weren't this strong before." "Yeah well it comes with the territory of being a demon princess. I get all the super-human perks and they are all natural." She turned her head to face the tree line where the border is. Edward turned to look at her and noticed her golden- brown eyes were now molten gold and her pupils had turned into slits. She looked like a pissed off cat, but he knew she was a Dog demon, you learn something new everyday. HE could also feel her nails sharpening into claws. "Oh Shit!" he thought, "She's transforming into her demon form. He gently broke her grip on his arms and turned to look at her, completely ignoring the pretty obvious reason for her sudden transformation. He couldn't believe what she had turned into. Her hair looked silkier than it was previously, her eyes were blazing gold, her bottom lip was being pierced slightly by her fangs, her body suddenly filled out more. She was beautifully dangerous and for some reason it was turning him on.

Kagome smelled the La Push wolves and decided it was best for her to break her concealment spell. Then she looked at Edward who had a shocked look on his face. Then she remembered that he didn't know about her concealment spell. She sent him an apologetic smile and turned to face the wolves, who had come out of the tree line.

Four rather big wolves starred at the vampire and the strange girl with him. One of them approached them slowly. "Um Eddie I need you to stay focused I don't know these wolves." That shook him out of his semi-coma and looked to the wolves. Then he saw Jacob standing a little off to the right. Resisting the erg to kill him, he spoke to Sam. "Sorry I came too close to the border. I wasn't thinking about where I was going. My friend here stopped me, no rules were broken. Everything is ok Sam." Kagome raised her eyebrow to that one. The one address as Sam looked to the golden eyed girl then back to Edward. He barked and yipped. "Um I can understand you." Kagome said raising her hand. All the wolves turned to look at her. Sam walked back into the tree line and reverted back to his human form. The untied the shorts he had on his leg and put them on. He then turned to face the girl and walked back out. "Who are you?" "Well hello to you too. Well big bad werewolf, My name is Princess Kagome Taisho, heiress to the House of the West and the rest you probably don't care about." His eyes were going over her form, like an inspection. "What are you? And what is the House of the Moon? Are you a werewolf like us?" Kagome laughed. "No, I am a princess of a dog demon clan from Japan. The house of the Moon is the general name of my clan. My species is Silver Dog Demon, hence the sliver in my hair and my golden eyes. My eldest brother has a blue crescent moon on his forehead showing him as the clan head. Any more questions? Oh and don't ever call me a were-anything. I am a demon." "Why are you on the border?" "Stopping stupid behind me from doing something stupid. What's your excuse?" The others growled at her, she growled right back. Edward decided to play peace keeper, "Sam nothing is going to happen. Call them down." Sam nodded and looked at the wolves behind him, they quieted down.

Then a black one came up next to Sam. He transformed without pants on. "Woah! Put some clothes on!" Kagome called out jumping behind Edward. "Seriously Jacob, Kagome doesn't want to see you naked I barely want to look at you." Edward said turning his head. Kagome heard 'Jacob' laugh. "Fine whatever." She heard a rustle of clothing, when it stopped she poked her head out from behind Edward's shoulder. 'So this is the infamous Jacob Black.' He was just big, that's all she could use to describe the boy. "Honestly I didn't want to see anymore of you than necessary. You and Edward want to kill each other, I'm neutral." Jacob didn't say anything he observed the new girl much like Sam did. "Why is the House of the Moon on our territory?" Now Kagome was getting annoyed. She understood territorial rights but this was damn near stupid. They were shape shifters and even still Kagome could easily kill them all without a second thought. Shape shifters with common sense would be able to feel the power coming off her. They would ask politely and then ask if they could be of assistance. But that could just be from her spending too much time around her brothers. "Look we came here because we wanted to. Also Forks is a shared territory between you fake wolves and the vampires. My family hasn't crossed into La Push and is purposely avoiding doing such for this reason. Now I suggest you go back to your home and leave us be. I'm already pissed at him, don't make it worse because I will be forced to take it out on you." She said grabbing Edward's arm and walking in the direction towards his house.


	14. Jacob opens his mouth and Sesshomaru

"So I take it you were going over to Bella's last night to end it?" Jacob called out. Kagome turned around and saw that Sam had his back to Jacob signaling that they were about to leave. "Jacob, leave it alone. We are going back now." Jacob didn't say anything, he just smiled at Edward. Edward was seething. "Listen you mutt, you stole Bella from me. I wasn't going to confront you about it, even though every instinct I have is telling me to rip you limb from limb. I'm not going to do that for Bella's sake." "You didn't want her because you found a foreign mutt. So she came to me." Now one thing you never do is call a pure-bred demon princess who spent the last 100 years around her proud pure-bred Demon King Brother a mutt.

Kagome whipped around bared her fangs and was about to pounce on Jacob and rip his face off. Then she was introduced to Edward's and Inuyasha's friend the ground. She felt a clawed hand holding her to the ground by her neck. Edward was in shock, and slightly disappointed. He wanted to see Kagome kill Jacob. Sesshomaru was kneeling on his sister's arm. "Now what got you all riled up?" Kagome's head was still face first in the ground so she pointed, very accurately, at Jacob.

Sesshomaru followed her finger and looked upon the La Push werewolves. He didn't look impressed. He returned his attention to his grounded sister, "If I let you up, will you behave and not kill the stupid pup?" She made the ok sign with her hand. And he released her from the ground. Edward helped her stand and bowed to Sesshomaru as he stood. Sesshomaru nodded to Edward and looked at the 'wolves'. "Which one of you is the pack head?" Sesshomaru asked. Sam stepped in front of Jacob, "I am. Are you hers?" "Yes. I was hoping never to have to meet you all to tell the truth. But since we are here, I would like to set some ground rules. First off I have pups in my pack, they are small and they wonder. I don't any of yours hunting them down and injuring them. Another thing, I understand that your are descended for the Native Americans. So you should have an understanding of seniority. My brother, his mate, my mate, Kagome and I are the oldest creatures here, besides the vampires. If you have to approach mine I suggest you do it in a respectful manner, because my pups can hurt you lot. My pack understands that this was your turf first they will respect the rules that come with that. Just you respect your end." "Wait you said pups like children. How many are in your pack?" This time Kagome spoke, "Yes we have like nine toddlers and three kids. And too put the icing on the love cake I was out with one of them the night I found Jacob here sneaking out of Bella house." Kagome said like a smartass. "Look what I do with my girlfriend is none of your damn business dog!" "Not smart Jacob." Edward said tightening his grip on Kagome's waist. "At least I don't have to strip when I transform." That hit a nerve. "You don't?! Why?!" Sesshomaru looked at the scruffy pack, "Hope you never have to see it. We'll be taking our leave now. Kagome we are going home." Sam looked at Sesshomaru and then turned to his pack and moved to leave.


	15. Inuyasha gets a history lesson

"I'll take her Edward thank you for holding her back. But I'll take her home and calm her down. You may come by later tonight if you wish. In fact do come with your family. Kimeko has some things she wants to try on you." He took Kagome from Edward. She smiled at him, "I'll tell you about this later." Then they transformed into a ball of light and zoomed off.

Edward walked back into the house and was pulled into the front room, and pushed onto the couch. "Edward, where have you been? Everyone is out looking for you. Emmett came back and said he saw wolves moving toward you in the forest. Did you meet with them?" Carlisle asked. Edward shook his head. "Kagome got to me before anything happened. Jacob made the mistake of calling Kagome a foreign mutt and she tried to kill him. Sesshomaru showed up before she did any real damage, shame really." "So everything is alright for the most part?" Edward scratched the back of his head, "Yes. And it's officially over between Bella and I. I guess I just needed some time to think. Sorry for all the trouble Carlisle." Esme came over and sat next to Edward. "It's no trouble Edward. We were just concerned, Alice didn't see anything so we knew you had a run-in with the wolves. But are you really ok with the Bella situation?" Edward shook his head, "No, I'm not. When I saw Jacob I wanted to rip him apart. When Kagome lunged for him, I was cheering her on. I don't think I will be ok with this until I can look at Jacob with the erg to kill him, or at least maim him." He said as an afterthought. Then he thought back to Kagome unhidden form. HE was getting bothered just thinking about it. He looked around for Jasper, he found him in the entrance to the kitchen glaring at him. Edward shrugged his shoulders at his war torn brother. "I'm going upstairs now. Oh and we have been invited to the Taisho manor tonight. Kimeko wants to try something." With that he went upstairs.

Sesshomaru and Kagome reappeared in front of the house. He let her go, "Be in the dojo in ten minutes. We haven't spared in a while little sister." "Are you mad at me?" "No Kagome. I'm not angry, annoyed, not angry. But I knew something like this was going to happen." "It was a good show though Kags. I think that Edward boy still fancies you." They turned to see Inuyasha and Kimeko standing at the door. Inuyasha was smirking, "I saw the whole thing. From a safe distance though. I think you should have let her gut the boy, Sesshomaru. Would have been hilarious." Sesshomaru walked up the stairs and kissed Kimeko on the cheek and took the cookie she was eating. "Where are the twins?" "Which ones?" "Seeing as both sets are supposed to be here, Demi and Tai." "Tai is in his room with Sakura and lil Hiro. Demi and her family are at the pool house. The babies are in their nursery."

HE nodded and turned to Inuyasha, "While I agree it would have been interesting to watch. It would cause bad blood. The stupid pup is by natural right the alpha of that pack. While I don't know why he doesn't have his title, it doesn't matter. Inuyasha would you like to join us in the dojo? Since Kagome decided to leave school early I suggest that we use the time to see how rusty she is." Kagome bristled, "I'm not rusty. I would have handed that wolf his ass if Edward and you hadn't stopped me." She said going to her room to change.

Once out of sight the three demons laughed. "That's brings up another question. I know we've known Carlisle for a while, but we've never really established what his 'family' can do. If Edward was able to stop her from charging, and she didn't have her seal on, what else can they do?" "From what I gather from Carlisle they each have an ability that is passed over from their human lives. Edward was in-tune with people, so he is a mind reader, Jasper was a commander in the civil war so he had to control people, so in this life he can control the emotions of people. Alice was in a insane asylum for having visions, they just got stronger when she was turned. Rosalie's beauty came with her and I'm guessing she became more vicious. Emmett's strength came with him. Esme's compassion came with her. And Carlisle's generosity came with him. Obviously they have enhanced natural abilities, hearing, sight, speed etc." Sesshomaru stated walking inside, "Come I want a workout before dinner."

2


	16. dinner surprise!

Two hours later the three Taisho siblings came out of the dojo covered in sweat and Kagome didn't want to kill anything anymore. They went into their rooms to take showers and get clean they had company coming over tonight.

Edward was sitting at the piano just playing. After about ten minutes he recognized the song he was playing. He hadn't played this song in years. It was Silver Moon, the song he wrote for Kagome. He remembered the first time he played it for her. She leaned on his shoulder and listened and afterwards she looked so delighted. He only ever played the song for her. He thought that by now he would have forgotten how to play it. He smiled thinking how he could surprise her when they went over there. "Edward c'mon we have to go." Alice said poking her head into the room. Edward closed the piano and stood up. He walked over to his smiling sister and got a bad feeling in his stomach. "Why are you smiling?" "Because I'm awesome. And I heard your song, it's really pretty." "Alice what did you see I know that face." "I won't answer that. Go and get changed we are leaving soon." She walked out. Edward sighed and went to his room.

Kimeko was in the kitchen putting the finshing touches her meal. Kimeko is naturally a curious dog. Once she found out that Carlisle and his coven couldn't really eat food because they didn't have a need for it and they couldn't taste it. She had been working on several recipes that the vampires could possible taste. She had been testing her recipes on Carlisle over the years so now she thinks she has it down. But just to make things simpler they were having steak for dinner. Sesshomaru insists that whenever they have meat or fish for dinner that it only be slightly cooked so all the nutrients wouldn't be lost, they were still demons and they needed their strength. Kagome and Demi walked in the kitchen while she was putting the garnish on the food. "Mom, you made quite a spread for or guest who don't eat food except for show." "Hush Demi. I think I have my formula down. I already added it into the food." She looked at the surprised girls. "Oh don't worry it, it doesn't affect demons or the way the food tastes. You act like you don't trust your mother Demi." Demi sent her mother a nervous smile, "Of course I trust you mom. Um, if you excuse me, I'm going to get my baby and feed her." With that Demi rushed out the room. "You shouldn't scare you pups like that Kimeko. It can't be good for them." Kagome said with a smile. "Yeah well Demi and Tai should be used to it. They are my first born twins, the way I act shouldn't really effect her anymore." She picked up a pan full of steaks and took it into the dining room. "Nicely done Kimeko. I'm impressed." "I try. Ok I have to go help Sesshomaru with the twins. Go and keep a look out on the vamps. Later babe." She licked her fingers and ran towards the stairs. Meanwhile Kagome went and sat in the den.

The Cullens pulled up to Taisho Manor, and got out. Rosalie was impressed with the house. "This place is beautiful. I want a house like this." Emmett walked up behind her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, "Next time baby." Rosalie smiled at her husband and cuddled into his side. "Let's not be late." Carlisle said. He let the kids and Esme go in front of him. Edward almost ran up to the door. "Hold on Edward I doubt she's going anywhere." Jasper said. Edward turned and sent a bored look to his brother. "I'm not rushing anywhere. I just have to talk to Kagome." "About what now? I thought you guys had caught up already?" Emmett asked. "None of your business." HE rang the doorbell.

A few minutes later the door was opened by young Sesshomaru. "You must be the Cullens. Welcome to our home. I am Tai, in case you were mistaking me for my father. Although I do think I look better than him. Please come in." He finished with a smile and opened the door wider so they could walk threw. "You can put your jackets in here. And then if you'll follow me." He opened another door off to the right. They all put their coats away and were led into the den where Kagome, Inuyasha, his mate, Kaya, And Tai's mate Suki were sitting. ( I won't be naming all the pups if I do the math there are too many to come up with name) Kagome stood up, "OK Kaya, Suki these are the Cullens and the one who doesn't have a partner next to him is my Edward." Kagome smiled. Both women looked at Edward. They looked at each other and smiled. They started speaking in Japanese. The Taisho men looked at their mates in shock of the conversation. Kagome's face turned red. She turned to the Cullens and smiled. "Um I'll show you guys around the house." "Alright you two stop embarrassing Kagome. And don't forget Edward here can read minds." Kaya and Suki started laughing. "I mean it. Leave it alone. They are guests in my house. You will stop right now. Kaya you should know better." "Gomen-nasai Kimeko-sama." Kimeko sent a stern look to the women then smiled at the Cullens. "Pays off to be the Alpha female. Please if you would follow me, I'll give you the tour." Rosalie looked in at Kimeko with awe. "That was wonderful." "Thank you princess. This way please. I'll show you the garden." The Cullens were led out by Kimeko. Kagome sent one last glare to her sister in law and her niece and walked out. She walked up to Edward and grabbed his arm, "You're coming with me, marble boy." She led him in the opposite direction.

She was going to take him to the second story balcony. There was a cushioned bench set up and a table with fruits and finger food set up and a bottle with two glasses. "Um you know I can't taste any of that right?" Kagome turned to him and smiled. "Are you sure? Take a bite of the strawberry. I know they used to be your favorite." He shook his head and walked over to the bench and sat down. He picked up one of the strawberries and bit into it. It was unexpected. He ripped off the root and swallowed the rest. He reached for the mango and bit into that and let the juice run down his chin. "I can taste it! It's better than I remember."

He reached for another strawberry. "I thought you would like that. Kimeko came up with a formula that can let you all taste things. She used it in dinner tonight. And I sprinkled it on the fruit and the bottle has blood in it, animal blood. In case it made you thirsty or something." His mouth was full of fruit. Once he swallowed he jumped on Kagome giving her a big hug. "I can't thank you enough or Kimeko for that matter." She smiled at his enthusiasm. "It's no problem really. But if you could get off me I can show you my real self." Edward climbed off her and sat her up. "Sorry, I just can't believe I can taste food again." "Just remember you can't survive off it. You're still a vampire."

"I know that. Now why didn't you tell me about your other form?" "Well, I never really thought about it I guess. I am use to wearing it, I just forget about it sometimes. Anyway let me take it off." Kagome raised her hand to her right ear and pressed the crescent moon stud that was there. Human Kagome faded away and the demon princess was left in her stead. Edward was awestruck. "You are more beautiful than before." Kagome smiled and blushed. "I hope you are being truth and not just saying that because you are heartbroken." Edward took her hand and examined her claws, "No never. When have I ever lied to you? What can you cut with these?" "Anything. They are very lethal. I can make poison too so they have to be hard." "Lethal hands, but soft skin. I would love to see you fight, that must be a show." Kagome smiled and leaned into Edward's face. "Is that a challenge I hear marble boy?" Edward smiled, "Maybe." Kagome reached back to her ear but Edward stopped her, "No stay like this. I have to get used to seeing this part of you. Let's go back inside." He took her other hand and they both stood up and went inside.

Kimeko and the others were in the dining hall waiting on Kagome and Edward. When they walked in, she spoke. "It's about time. I was about to send the kids on a search mission." Kagome looked alarmed, "Kimeko! I thought you cared about me! They would have ruined this dress. I like this dress. And look at Edward, his blazer would have never survived. Some sister you are." "What?" "When we can't find someone we send the kids to find them, if we know the demon is in the house. When they find the said 'lost demon' they come out of no where grab and drag them back, kicking and screaming. And they are not polite about it, especially if Nikki is leading them. Little tyrant." "For the record I like this blazer." Edward said as an after thought. "What ever you should know better. Sit down and let me do this dinner party right." Kagome led Edward to where she usually sat, he was placed next to her. "Alright now that the love birds are here we can begin. Now I have prepared a fest for our guests. And before I hear protests from any of the vampires present, I would also like to point out I am a chef a very curious and nosy chef. Over the past few years, since meeting Carlisle, I have been trying to develop something to enable you vampires to taste food again. Since you choose to blend in with humans, I thought this would be best. Especially since someone is bound to notice you all avoid eating, but look to healthy to have an eating disorder. So I put it in the food already, but don't worry it's virtually tasteless to us. It's doesn't affect the taste of the food to us. So please enjoy."

All the Cullens except Edward looked at the buffet of food. Emmett got up and grabbed a plate, Rose followed. Carlisle snapped out of his shock and walked over to the buffet. Esme, Alice and Jasper followed. They quickly filled their plates, Jasper was a little confused at some of the foods but got them anyway. When they sat back down Sesshomaru signaled that the family could go and get their food. Once they got their food and sat down Sesshomaru, Kimeko, Inuyasha, Kaya, and Kagome got plates. Carlisle took a bit of his carrots, and the same expression Edward had came over his face. "I can taste them. Just like I remember just a little sweeter." With that the others dug into their food. Eyes rolled backwards as they ate the food.

They were sitting in the den after dinner. The other Cullens were amazed that they could taste food again. Especially Jasper who hadn't tasted food the longest, he was completely shocked at how the new food tasted. Around eight o'clock the doorbell rang. Inuyasha got up to get the door. He opened the door to see a police officer standing there. "Um can I help you officer?" "Oh Sorry to stop by so late. I'm Chief Charlie Swan, I just wanted to welcome you and your family to the town. I take it that you are Mr. Taisho." "Swan? Um yes I am but probably not the one you are looking for. My brother is the head of the house. Why don't you come in?" "Thank you. I Hope I'm not interrupting something." "We are just entertaining a few guests. This way." Inuyasha led Chief Swan into the den with the others. Sesshomaru stood up, "Inuyasha?" "Sorry bro. This is the Chief of Police, Chief Charlie Swan. I'm sure you know the Cullens. This is my elder brother and head of the family Sesshomaru and the women with the white streak in her hair is my younger sister Kagome." Sesshomaru nodded and walked over to shake the officer's hand. Chief Swan wasn't watching Sesshoamru he was looking at Kagome with Edward sitting next to her.

"Yes I know the Cullens, Dr. Carlisle, Alice and Edward. I didn't mean to intrude I just wanted to meet the new people. You all have caused quite a buzz around town." He took another look at Edward who was now watching him. Kagome, who was now standing, looked from Edward to the Chief. "It's a pleasure to meet you Chief Swan. I have had the pleasure to meet your daughter Bella." "Yes I believe I remember hearing about you from her. Well I'll let you get back to your evening. Welcome to Forks." He bowed his head and walked back out.

Edward rolled his eyes and shook his head. "What's wrong Edward?" "He thinks that I am cheating on Bella with you. She hasn't told him we broke up. He thinks that we had a fight that's why I haven't been around. This is bothersome." "Is he going to like do a background check on me or something?" "I don't know. He is going to ask Bella about it. But he never really liked me anyway." "Of course not what father likes his teenage daughter boyfriend? Even if you were human he'd hate you, just because you are a man." Kimeko said, "Interesting though. These small town people talk way too much." Emmett nodded, "They have nothing else to do. They love talking about us. Edward and Bella's relationship was the talk of the high school and now so is their breakup. Just wait till they see all of you." "Thankfully I work in my home office." Sesshomaru said. The evening continued as such, light conversation, and stories.

Around midnight the Cullens went home, tomorrow was Friday. "We had a lovely evening and thank you for dinner it was amazing." Esme said. "I'll have a full batch made by the end of next week for you." Kimeko called out as they got in their cars to leave. Edward and Kagome were talking by his car. "I'll come and pick you up tomorrow. Ok and don't wear the disguise." "Um Eddie I can't do that. I don't exactly look human anymore. You can't drink blood at school can you?" "No but you shouldn't hide what you look like." "Also I don't want to get mobbed and pass out from the stench of the school. The seal covers my nose too." "Oh good news everyone! I see a thunderstorm coming in two days!" Alice called out. Edward smiled to his friend who was looking at her brothers. Inuyasha was practicing his swing with an imaginary bat, Sesshomaru was smiling. Kagome looked back to Edward. "You're on Cullen." "The teams are uneven." "Only the adults will play. That evens things out


	17. Charlie confronts Bella

Ok hi again. I thank everyone who reviewed my past chapters. A few of you asked me to fix the paragraphs, so I am. So tell me if this is easier to read and I'll change the others.

And to those who are reading for the first time please enjoy and don't forget to leave me a review.

"Only the adults will play. That evens things out." She said looking back at him. They heard Emmett shout with excitement, he really wanted to play baseball with their demon neighbors.

"We'll see you demons in the forest in two days." He climbed in his car and pulled off. The others followed leaving Edward standing there by himself. "They are making a plan to beat you. Beware." "Well I won't be playing. No experience with Baseball, soccer I'll kill you." "C'mon it'll be fun. Come early I'll show you the basics."

"Sorry can't be good at everything. Besides I want to see how you far against the adult Taisho's. I'll see you at school, bye marble boy." She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. "Yeah tomorrow." He got in his car and drove off.

Kagome watched the Volvo then she met the ground again. "What the hell?! Inuyasha, get off me!" "Know my misery." He got off her and she stood up, dusting the gravel off her dress. "You still like him."

"Yeah so? I never denied it." Inuyasha's smile faded a little, "Listen Kags you should be happy you know that right?" She nodded.

"I watch the two of you when he's here. He still adores you, it's just now becoming more apparent. If you want him back then you have to turn it up a bit."

"Turn what up?" He just smiled and walked back inside. Kagome followed him a few minutes later.

Chief Swan was driving back to his house when the scene replayed in his head. He knew that Cullen boy was good looking but it didn't seem like it went to his head. But he guessed it did, he was cheating on his little girl with a foreign heiress.

But maybe he was jumping the gun a little. He was just going to ask Bella about it. He pulled into his driveway and got out the car. He opened the door and went to Bella's room. He knocked on the door and then opened it. "Hi dad. Did you meet the Taishos?"

"Um yeah I did. Bella can we talk about something?" "Sure dad. What's wrong?" Bella opened the door and let Charlie in. He sat on her bed and she took her desk chair.

"What's going on with you and Edward? He hasn't been over since that night." "Oh um why do you ask?" "Well I went over to the Taisho's home and I was led into the den and there were the Cullens. Then I caught sight of Edward sitting next to Mr. Taisho's younger sister. She stood up when I walked in, he was sitting very close to the girl and when he saw me he didn't look guilty or ashamed. She mentioned that she met you."

Bella's took in this information with sadness and shock. 'So he went back to her, I should have guessed he would. They were so close and they were getting married in the past.' She thought. "Bella please tell me that he wasn't cheating on you. If he is I'll kill him." "I doubt that dad. He isn't cheating on me so much as we broke up." Charlie was surprised,

"But you said that you loved him?" "Yeah well I kinda screwed that up. I still care about him, but he's mad at me." Charlie leaned over to Bella, "Why did you break up with him?" Bella stood up and went to the window. "He caught me with Jacob."

"I know he doesn't like the boy but is that enough to end it?" "No Edward was behaving when it came to Jacob even though they can't stand each other. They faked getting along for me. It was me, I was ………." She couldn't even say it. That's how disgusted she was with herself.

Jacob was a great guy and a compassionate boyfriend, but Edward was just perfect. She still couldn't she broke his heart like that.

"Isabella what happened?" She wasn't facing him she was looking out the window silently crying, "I was cheating on Edward with Jacob. I don't know how it even started. One day I'm just hanging out with him, next thing I know I'm kissing him and I'm not pushing him away. It just got worse after that."

"Ok Bella stop. I don't want to know anymore. You cheated on that boy with Jacob. That was wrong Bella and you know it. Even though I didn't know him well enough he seemed like a nice young man who was going places. He was trying to get you into Ivy League schools for crying out loud. Just answer me this: Who is that young woman to him?"

"His oldest friend. He told me that even though they haven't seen each other in years the trust they had never faded." Charlie sighed and walked out the room, "I'm very disappointed in you Bella and in Jacob for letting you do that to Edward. I will be calling Billy about this. Oh and Bella because of this I think I have to ground you."

"What!? This is my business, my personal life. That's no reason to ground me." "Bella, you broke that boy's heart. I know what it feels like. I feel like I have to punish you for his sake. You can't see Jacob or go to La Push for two weeks. You are to go to school and come straight home." He walked out the room, shaking his head.

Bella couldn't believe what she just heard. Charlie just grounded her for cheating on Edward. And that breakup was nothing compared to what her mother did to Charlie. She didn't run away with Edward's baby, she just started dating someone else without ending it with Edward.

And it was punishment enough just to see his hurt face during his outburst at school, also the fact that Emmett had to pull him away. And now she finds out that he was with that new girl, his old betrothed, lover, friend, and from her understanding the only thing he regretted about becoming a vampire.

What if she just enabled them to be together again? That is what she thought would happen. Bella started to cry, immediately regretted hurting Edward. And she knew now that she couldn't even try to fix it. The others wouldn't even let her try. And there was no doubt in her mind that Kagome would even let her near Edward if she could help it. She really screwed up this time.


	18. the problem begins

Kagome was in the kitchen Friday morning making her and Edward some breakfast sandwiches (Eggs and Bacon on a plain toasted bagel). A few minutes after she finished wrapping them, she heard a horn. She grabbed her bag, laptop and the sandwiches then headed for the door.

She almost was run over by a pack of pups running into the dining room for breakfast. "Watch where you all are going." "Where are you going?" A deep voice asked in front of her. Kagome turned and saw Sesshomaru standing there looking immaculate even though he just woke up judging by the open rob and pj pants he had on.

"You know if I wasn't your sister, I'd be hitting on you." He smiled and nodded, "I know that, but you are my sister and I have a mate. Answer the question." "Edward is waiting for me out front. I have breakfast and lunch. I'll have the montly report ready and sent to you by noon and I will probably be sending out a hit man on the idiot I left in charge of my records. SO yeah I'll see you later." She said with a smile.

Sesshomaru didn't know if she was joking or not. But he would have to keep an eye on the account today for a large withdrawal or maybe two considering things. And he walked into the kitchen.

Kagome got into Edward's car and handed him one of the sandwiches. "What's this?" "It's commonly referred to as a breakfast sandwich. I just made them. I figured you wanted to eat something now that you can taste." He nodded and took a bit of the sandwich, "Eggs and bacon. I missed that." He took another bite and turned the car back on then drove off.

He finished the sandwich about two minutes later. "First off thank you for breakfast, also Rose told me what you said to Bella. Thanks for being there for me." She looked at him and then lightly smacked him upside the head, "Try as you might you can't get rid of me. Better and more powerful men have tried and they failed miserably. Besides she deserved it." Edward nodded,

"I have someplace I want to show you." "What place?" "It's kinda secret. I took Bella there, she loved it. And I figure since you know me better than anyone I should take you there too. I also have something else to show you." Kagome smiled, "Eddie I have already seen you naked. Nothing is new to me." Edward swerved the car and looked at her. She was smiling but he couldn't help but to shake his head at her.

"And we should just take a day and reveal everything that has changed. It seems that's all we do is show how we have changed." "I agree. But beside you seeing me hunt I have nothing else to show you." "Sorry but I do." "What?" "Remember what I said to Jacob about transforming?" He nodded. "Well that's another form I can take. Although I am not as big as Sesshomaru, but I am still pretty big." "Are you big as the wolves?" "Nope I'm way bigger. I could probably fit them all on my back. But you'll see eventually."

They pulled into the school parking lot five minutes later. They got out and all Edward could hear was questions about why Kagome was getting out of his car instead of Bella.

He shook his head and looked at his family. "Let's go." Emmett look around, "All they are talking about is you and Bella's breakup. What sheep." Rose touched his arm and gestured toward the building. The Cullens plus Kagome walked inside, and once again they became the elusive Cullens.

Sesshoamru was sitting in his home office going over some reports when he got a video email. Only his mate ever sent him those and that's when she's luring him to come home. He knew that Kimeko was asleep, he wore her out just so he could get some work done today.

He opened his virus finder and then he opened the message. "Greeting Lord Sesshomaru. I don't' know if you remember me, but I will introduce myself anyway. I am Aro of the Volturi. We met the last time you were in my lovely territory. I have to say you demons are fascinating creatures. You are born with abilities that we vampires only get after we cross into this life. I have been doing research into the legend that surround you and your beautiful siblings.

Your half brother hasn't had good luck with the ladies it seems. Your," He picks up a file folder, "adopted sister, knows that first hand doesn't she? And then there's you, the eldest son of the greatest and most powerful demon lord. When I read this legend I got so excited at the simple fact that I was in your presence. While I was thinking an idea popped into my head, an idea that could help thrust both our kinds into the future, also the possibilities from my thought are endless. It would be very beneficial if you considered my thought." Sesshomaru growled,

"Just spit it out already you useless twit." An image of Kagome and Edward came onto the screen. "I had some of my men take this picture after I discovered how special she was. Yes I know all about the powers she could posses. This picture and your sister's history with vampires got me to thinking." Sesshomaru was now bored and irritated by Aro's voice. He skipped ahead in the video.

"Now to my idea. I am thinking a union, a union between our species. Your brother is mated with children so that's out of the question. And you are definitely out of the question. So it got me questioning second generation. All of your daughters are either mated or prepubescent. And then there is your lovely sister. She has neither a mate nor children. So I was wondering if you would consider giving her to one of mine, actually me. Think about it, a hybrid of our species. The child would be magnificent. Think of it as a business proposition. We both get a child, an one of a kind child. Also you would get your sister a respectable husband, I would get a lovely wife. The child benefits both clans. I expect to hear from you soon. Ciao!" the vid-mail cut off. Sesshomaru just stared at the screen in disbelief. That's how Inuyasha found him.

Inuyasha walked into his brother's office confused. Sesshomaru was looking at his laptop with a dumbfound expression. "Um Sesshomaru, uh Big brother are you still breathing?" Sesshomaru shook his head to wake himself up. "Gomen Inuyasha. I think my brain froze."

"Ok now I know something is wrong with you. What happened?" Sesshomaru turned the laptop to face Inuyasha and replayed the video. "Are you serious?! He wants to get Kagome pregnant? That's nasty!" "Oh be silent Inuyasha. This is an annoyance. Keep an eye on Kagome. Don't let her know and especially don't let the Cullens get wind of this. I spoke to Carlisle about them. He told me that the Volturi especially Aro are bothersome to get rid of. Once I refuse the proposal, he'll probably take drastic measures to get what he wants from Kagome. He might even try and kill Edward so she won't have any ties here except us."

4


	19. sadly it's only an AN

I have to say something to you all, my lovely reviewers. I really need to thank all of you for your support. You all are wonderful. And I thank all those who added my story to their update list and those who made this one of their favorite stories. You all are the best. The only reason I put it up like this, is because not even five minutes ago I posted a new chapter. I'll have a new one up for both my Death note xover and this one soon. Ja ne!

1


	20. Edward gets Dazzled

I really want to thank all my reviewers and yes i am now working on the baseball game. I'll have it up either later today or at the latest sunday.I just haven't been near a computer long enough to write anything all week. Spring break you know. any way enjoy and for those first time readers welcome and please leave me a review. it makes Edward and Sesshomaru very happy.

Edward, Emmett and Jasper were by Emmett's locker. The boys were teasing Edward about Kagome. "Seriously Edward, when are you going to throw Kagome on the wall and do her already?" Emmett asked with a smile.

Jasper nodded, "Every time you are around her you get really excited. She's happy too." "You two call yourselves my brothers. Kagome and I are friends. I am still attracted to her, but I just can't get in a relationship. I just broke up with Bella, it wouldn't be fair to her. She's just my best friend right now. If it becomes more than that I won't fight it, it'll be just like it use to be except I won't be on my death bed." He closed his locker and looked at his brothers with a dry expression.

"And that the both of you are of the supernatural variety. Well I have an suggestion to make. You might want to make up your mind about that soon." "I have no decision to make and why?" "I have over heard some guys talking about asking Kagome out. Think about it, she's a foreign heiress, she's beautiful, strong, and fast and she has a sexy body." Then someone hit Emmett up side his head.

They turned to see the girls standing there. Alice and Kagome were smiling, Rosalie looked annoyed. Emmett smiled at his annoyed wife, "Oh c'mon baby. You know you're the only vamp for me. She's Edward's girl anyway. I love you Rose." Rosalie smiled and hugged Emmett. "I forgive you Emmett. But we are going away this weekend to make me feel better."

Emmett expression changed in two seconds. "YES!! Which place are we going? The cabin in the mountains, the penthouse in New York, Oh the Cliffside condo in California." Rosalie looked thoughtful, "We haven't been to New York in a while. Let's go the penthouse." "Yes, that's my girl." He picked up Rosalie and walked away.

Alice and Kagome walked up to their respective men. "So Emmett thinks I'm sexy?" Edward shrugged, "Well you are. You have always been beautiful to me. What are you doing tonight?"

"Nothing. Why?" "We are going to my secret place after school. That's why." Kagome nodded and the bell rang. "Ok I'll be on your car after school." She began to walk to away. After a few minutes Edward followed.

Jasper and Alice watched them, "I don't get it. We know that Edward still loves Kagome so why won't he do anything?" "He's scared. He doesn't want to screw things up with her after what happened with Bella. You haven't had a vision about it?"

Alice looked offended, "Of course I have. I just wanted your opinion on it." "So?" Alice smiled and kissed her husband on the cheek, "Kagome is going to be our sister very soon." "How soon is soon?" "I don't know. But I know it's soon. In my vision Edward had Kagome up in his arms and he had her up against lockers. Their faces were hidden behind the veil of her hair, her right leg was hiked up to his waist." "Wait the lockers? As in the school lockers in the halls?"

Alice nodded. "They were talking in whispers and then he let her down and they walked out the school. That's when it ended." Jasper could tell his wife was excited about the situation at hand and couldn't wait for it to come true. "Let's go Alice we have to finish the school day and then get ready for the game against the Taishos. And we should probably remind Emmett before they run away to New York." "My next class is near Rose's I'll remind her." Alice leaned up and kissed Jasper on the cheek, "Later." They went to class.

Kagome walked out of her last class and headed to her locker. When she was close she saw Bella leaning against the locker next to hers. "Bella can I help you?" Bella turned to the voice and saw Kagome standing there. "I just wanted to say congratulations."

"Come again?" "I know you and Edward are together again. My dad told me they were at your house last night." "Yeah they were. For Dinner Bella. My sister in law wanted to have them over for dinner. That reminds me, Keep your smelly fake puppy wolf away from me. I almost had to maim him because of his big mouth. Now if you excuse me I have something to do and you are in front of my locker."

Bella moved and Kagome threw her bag in the locker seeing as she didn't have any homework to do that night. "Where are you going?" "I have a date with Edward. He wants to show me something." All of a sudden Kagome felt a pulse on her chest. She closed her eyes and touched her chest. "Are you ok?" Kagome opened her eyes, she seemed to be thinking about something. "I have to go now Bella." She pulled out her cell phone and walked away.

Kagome walked toward Edward's car while calling Inuyasha. That pulse she felt in her chest was a warning, something was about to happen and her brothers knew about it and weren't going to tell her till it was too late to don anything about it.

Damn Dogs no wait that's just men in general.

She knew Sesshomaru wasn't going to tell her. She could guilt it out of Inuyasha. He answered after three rings "Taisho—Inuyasha, what is going on?- I have no idea what you are referring to.- Stop lying to me. Something just alerted my senses. What happened? – Sesshomaru's orders I can't tell you."

He sighed, "Just be on your guard. And don't be surprised if you see me or Tai around ok.- Why? – Because Sesshomaru wants you to be safe. – You know if you tell me what's going on I could better protect myself. – Kagome Sesshomaru didn't tell me as his brother he did it as pack head. I can't disobey him when he gives me an order like that. Just seriously be careful. I'm sure he'll tell you before it goes to hell. Especially after you tell him your senses smell trouble.- ok Inuyasha thanks." She smiled.

The good thing about being younger siblings is that they always find away to defy the eldest who mostly left in charge. Inuyasha just told her that what ever is going to happen is going to be bad and it was probably going to happen when she was with Edward or during school when he or Tai couldn't keep a full eye on her. If she wanted any real details she would have to talk to Sesshomaru about it.

Kagome walked up to Edward's car and jumped on the hood and waited for him to show. She leaned back on his windshield and closed her eyes. A few minutes later she felt someone sit on her stomach.

"Hey watch my windshield!" Kagome opened her eyes to see Alice sitting on her stomach and Edward on the driver's side. "Oh calm down Edward. Your windshield will be fine. We had to wake her up anyway." "I wasn't sleeping. I was bored waiting for him." "Ok that's settled get off my car. And Kagome get in."

Alice got off Kagome and she slid down the other side and got in. "We'll see you all later." "Don't go to hard on her now Edward. You still have to get her big brother's approval first." Emmett said as Edward climbed in the driver's seat.

Edward glared at his brother an then proceeded to throw a pen at his head. "I don't need anything. Emmett I've already sleep with her." "Yeah when you were human." Kagome got out the car. "Emmett please stop, or I'll make sure that Tai embarrasses you big time on Sunday." Then Edward got in and they drove off toward Edward's meadow.

Kagome was watching the scenery as they drove. The trees just flew by, it reminded Kagome of her journey with the damn jewel. Riding on Inuyasha's back flying or jumping from tree to tree. Then the car stopped. She turned to look at Edward but he was getting out. She climbed out after him. He walked to the tree line and turned back to look at her. "Try and keep up." And he took off into the forest. Kagome smiled and dashed off following his scent.

Edward was confident he had a good lead on her when she appeared next to him. Her hair was being blown back with the wind and she was smiling. He smiled back to her and they continued to run until they came to a clearing and he stopped a few feet from the sunlight. Kagome, not expecting him to stop, slowed down into the clearing. She turned around and looked at Edward hiding in the shade and then looked at the sunny field.

"Please don't tell me that the superstition about vamps and the sunlight is true. That's kinda corny." She said putting her hands on her waist. "No, Koi I wouldn't be able to go to school with you now would I." he watched her face.

Kagome was pleasantly surprised, he called her koi. She remembered when she told him what that meant. And it basically became another nickname. Seeing her smile he continued, "I don't burst into flames or dust. And I certainly don't vaporize. I do something else."

She walked up to him. He stopped her at the edge of the light. "Just stay there I'll come to you."

He walked slowly out of the shade. He reached his hand out to her. They were on the either side of the line dividing he shade from the light. Kagome reached her hand out too. Their hands met for a second until Edward pushed her hand back. Once the light hit his skin it reflected off different colors. Kagome watched as his hand became light show. He walked further into the light until his whole body was in the light and he was against Kagome's body.

"Oh wow. You really do dazzle don't you." She touched his face and smiled back at him. "This is so strange. I have never heard of this. It's cool in a strange way." Edward laughed under his 'breathe' and hugged her. "Ahh! Let me go! I don't want to go blind." She cried out. He laughed again and let her go. She ran a little further into the clearing.

Once she was about 30 feet away she turned and faced him. "Want to see my trick?" She pressed her earring and the Human Kagome melted away and was replaced with the demon princess who turned him on just by standing there.

Edward was really grateful she couldn't read his mind, he'd be in so much trouble depending on how she took it.

The wind suddenly picked up and he looked to Kagome, she had her eyes closed and the wind was forming a small vortex around her. He noticed something else about her demon form, on her cheeks and wrists were blue markings that looked like a perfect slash mark, only these looked like they were painted on her skin, one on each side of her face and either one of her wrists. The only reason he noticed them was because they began to glow and pulse. Kagome suddenly opened her eyes and they were completely blood red, her pupils were dark blue. The wind picked up and her body began to glow. The light got so bright that Edward had to cover his eyes. He lowered his arm a little and saw that the light changes shape, from the body of a woman to a giant dog. The light faded away and there was a giant white dog in Kagome's place.

She was as big as the surrounding trees. She slowly approached the prone Edward and laid down in front of him. He snapped out it and walked over to where her eye was. She had purple eyes, just like the dog on her door. "Can I touch your fur?" She raised her hand and nodded, giving him a look that said you didn't have to ask. Then it hit Edward that he doesn't know if he could read her mind or not. So he tried. '_Yes Eddie you can read my mind and just for the record I can read yours in this body." _"Well that's one good thing. You always thinking Japanese made it difficult."

He reached out and touched the fur on her forearm. HE gently stroked it and realized it was just as soft as her hair. She laid her head down close to him and watched him. He turned to look at her and smiled. "Could you change back? I thought you brother didn't want the wolves to know about your size." Kagome looked up like she was thinking then she nodded and then she nudged him back. Kagome closed her eyes and the light outlined her body again. It shrunk down and standing there was a fully clothes Kagome with a small smile on her face.

"So what do you think of my other side?" He walked up to her, "That was something else. I've never seen anything like that before. You are way bigger than the wolves." Kagome had an annoyed looked on her face, "I've seen bigger wolves than them. Those puppies would be shitting themselves if they ever saw the wolf demon size. Maybe I should make a call." "No Kagome. We have enough supernatural things in this town we don't need anymore." She folded her arms and pouted, "I guess you are right but it would be entertaining." "I have no doubt about that especially because you don't like Jacob Black now." "Pompous asshole." She grumbled as they sat down and watched the sunset. Edward wrapped his arm around her shoulders after a while and she leaned into the embrace.


	21. The baseball game and the date plans

Yes I know it's a day late. I was busy last night ok. Anyway hear it is. I love all my reviewers and I would like to welcome those first time readers and don't forget to leave me a review.

Edward was in his room playing his electric piano with his headphones plugged in. Then he heard Alice's thoughts telling him to get off his piano and get ready.

He looked at his watch and realized today was the baseball game. He smiled and walked over to his closet to get his jersey.

He took a cautious sniff of it. He did wash it thirty times to get her smell out. But he never checked if it was enough, Rosalie demanded that he removed himself. It was still there but it wasn't noticeable. Only if someone took the jersey to their face like he did would they notice it. Maybe if he left it and let it air out the smell would go away.

"You know that is very annoying." He turned to see Rosalie standing at his door. "What is?" "Stop acting stupid Edward. You need to get over this. If anyone sees you like this, you are only showing the world that Bella did this to you and it's still affecting you. She moved on, even if she's with a stinky werewolf."

She strolled into the room right up to him. "Besides you have a demon princess who's in love with you and has been for the last hundred years or so. And let's face it Eddie, we all know you still love her too. So stop dragging your ass." With a flip of her perfect curly blonde hair she walked out. Edward was confused.

He knew Rosalie was impatient and gets mad pretty easily, but why would she care about his love life. As far as he knew she hated Bella but she's all for him restarting with Kagome. He read her thoughts and yes she preferred Kagome to Bella. Kagome was better in her opinion. And she drew her, a picture of her and Emmett that Rosalie fell in love with soon as she saw it. He just shook his head, laid out the jersey and went downstairs to talk strategy with his siblings for tonight's game.

Kagome was in bed fast asleep when something jumped on her. "Kagome get up. WE have to plan for the game tonight. Get up!" Kagome ignored Inuyasha and pulled the covers over her head.

"GET UP!" Inuyasha yelled and then pulled the blanket off of Kagome. She cringed when the sunlight hit her face so suddenly. "Damn it Inuyasha the game is not until later and I'm not playing. You and the others play baseball, I'm the football (Soccer) player. Now leave me alone, and give me my blanket back!" "You just don't want to help us beat your little vamp boyfriend's coven."

Kagome picked up a pencil and threw it at Inuyasha's head. "Go away! I am sleeping." "Ok just be ready by five that's when the storm is suppose to start."

Kagome got out of bed and pushed Inuyasha toward the door. "Yes Inuyasha fine LEAVE!" She pushed him out and closed the door and jumped back into bed.

Again Kagome was awoken by something. This time she was awakened by her nieces and nephews jumping on her bed. "Auntie Kagome get up you have to get ready for the game."

"Yeah and you have to get pretty for Edward." Kagome got up and scooped them into a bag with her blanket. A collective "Hey" and giggling was heard as she hauled them out of her room and dumped them in the hallway.

"I'll see you all in a two hours ok. Thank you for waking auntie up." She said in the sweetest voice. The pups were laughing and crawling around trying to stand up straight.

"Your welcome auntie Kagome." They all said and ran down the hall. "Ok they are all Tai and Inuyasha's kids. I don't have to worry about Sesshomaru losing his touch." She closed the door and went into her bathroom to get ready.

The Cullens were at the field warming up when the Taishos ran onto the field. Sesshomaru, Kimeko, Tai, Demi Inuyasha and Suki( Inuyasha's mate) appeared on the field in matching uniforms. Red shirts and white pants with running shoes on, they all had their hair pulled back into ponytails. A blue crescent moon was on the shoulder of the jerseys and on the back.

Kagome ran in a few minutes later just wearing the jersey and a baseball cap. Edward smiled when Kagome came into sight. He walked up to her and gave her a hug. "So who are you cheering for?" "No one. They are my family and you are my best friend. Therefore I choose no side I don't loose." She smiled. "Well if we win you have to wear my jersey while I take you to dinner and you pay."

She nodded "And if my family wins?" "I pay for dinner. And I have to wear your jersey." Kagome looked at her jersey and then looked at Edward's.

"I don't think you will be able to fit mine, but ok. You're on marble boy." She smiled, poked his chest and walked over to where Esme was sitting.

Carlisle walked up to Sesshomaru and shook hands with his old friend. "I'm glad you all could make it. This should prove to be interesting. Cullens vs. Taisho." Sesshomaru smiled. "Yes indeed. Let's get started shall we?"

Then Esme walked up two them with a bat in her hands. "Ok boys call it." She tossed a quarter in the air. "Heads" Sesshomaru said watching the coin. It landed on the ground and Tails came up. "Ok Cullen first bat. Captains to your teams." Esme said walking back to Kagome.

Rosalie was first to bat. Inuyasha had second Kimeko had third and Tai was at fourth base. Kaya and Demi were outfield and lastly Sesshomaru was pitching. Rose walked up to bat and took her position. Sesshomaru watched her as swung the bat a few times. After about seven practice swings she looked at Sesshomaru with a smile on her pretty face.

"Bring it on Dog king." Sesshomaru smiled and bowed slightly, "As you wish princess." He threw a fast curveball. She almost couldn't see it till it was right in front of her. She caught sight of it and swung the bat as hard as she could. The ball was hit and a loud crack was heard in the distance, the Cullens cried out, Demi saw it go over her head and she chased after it.

Meanwhile Rosalie got over the shock that she hit that ball and took second base. By the time she reached Kimeko, Demi had reappeared with the ball and threw it to Kimeko. Rosalie saw this and doubled back and hit safe on second base. Demi smirked at Rosalie and threw the ball back to her father.

Sesshomaru caught it, and looked for his next victim. Alice came up, more like floated up to bat. She nodded to Esme and Kagome then took to bat.

Sesshomaru threw the ball, intending for it to go straight over home base. Alice, who was anticipating this, shifted her position and hit the ball. It went straight over Sesshomaru's head.

Tai jumped up and caught the ball just as Rosalie got to third base. "Rosalie is safe and Alice is out." Esme called out.

It began to rain, a few minutes later the rain began coming down hard. They were in the last inning, the score was Cullen 9 Taisho 9, Taisho to bat. Tai was batting with Alice pitching this was the play that could decide the game.

Alice and Tai stared each other down. Sesshomaru was second base Inyasha at third. Demi, Kimeko and Suki struck out. Alice stood up the throw the ball, Tai gripped the bat preparing to swing. The rain poured down on both teams. And Alice threw a fastball, Tai moved to swing. He hit the ball so hard that the bat broke in two.

Edward saw the ball go into the woods and chased after it. Tai took the opportunity to take the bases. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha took the last of their bases and Tai was at second by the time Edward had returned with the ball.

Edward threw the ball to Rosalie to get Inuyasha. She got him but it was too late to get Sesshomaru but they could still get Tai. They stared at each other.

"I think Rose is gonna kill him." Emmett said and Jasper nodded. They had already lost the game. Sesshomaru got to home before anyone could stop him. "Watch yourself princess."

"What ever prince. Just try and get past me." She picked up the baseball from her glove and showed it to Tai. He was looking around trying to find a way around her. Jasper was behind him at third, she could just throw it over his head and he'd be out.

Then they would win. And she wasn't big enough so he could slide threw her legs. Rose was confident that he couldn't get around her without getting out. Tai thought he could just jump over her, but she would just jump up with him. "You got him baby!" Emmett said smiling to his wife. Now if Rose had turned to acknowledge Emmett Tai would have just run past her. But Rose isn't that stupid. Her smile just got wider.

In a last ditch effort Tai tried to run past Rosalie, she caught him. Wait more like tackled him to the ground with the ball in his chest. "Cullen Wins!" Esme announced while clapping her hands.

"I demand a rematch! I was set up. Princess here had me trapped. I never had a chance!" Tai called put pointing at Rosalie, who was in her husband's arms being swung around.

Kagome walked up to her distraught nephew, "Calm down Tai. It's just a game. I'm sure there will be plenty of time for you to beat Rosalie." When she finished the sentence she was spun around into Edward's arms. "You owe me dinner Kagome-Hime." She looked at him and laughed.

"Been refreshing your Japanese have you Eddie? But yes I do owe you dinner and I have to wear your jersey." "Yeah you can where it to school. And I know where we can have dinner." "Where is that?" "It's a Latin restaurant called Dulces Latin Bistro. I have always wanted to try Latin food." "Ok, just so you know it's usually spicy." "I'm counting on it."

On Monday Kagome was sitting in her room going over some files from work. Her door opened revealing Edward with a smile on his face. "C'mon it's time for school." She looked at him and then to her bedside clock.

"Oh, I wasn't paying any attention sorry. I'll be ready in a few. Sit on the couch and let me change clothes." She pushed him out her bedroom room and into her front room. Edward sat on the couch and waited.

Till he heard the shower turns on. He froze and then he looked toward the bedroom door that hid Kagome and her private bathroom. With his enhanced hearing he could hear her humming Silver Moon. And all he wanted to do was join her and forget that they had to be somewhere else. He had to drown out those images and her voice, so he turned on the television to some cartoons. Spongebob's laughter drowned out the water.

She came out ten minutes later fully dressed and brushing her hair. Her earrings were safely in place and she went over to her small kitchen and into the fridge to pull out an apple and bit into it. She then pulled her hair into a high ponytail and walked back over to the table to gather her book bag and laptop case. She put her blackberry in her pocket and turned to smile at Edward. "Ok let's go." Edward stood up and gestured for her to go first, he took the book bag from her.

6


	22. the heat turns up

They pulled into the parking lot and before Kagome could get out Edward locked the doors. "Um Edward we have arrived at school if you didn't notice."

He reached into the back seat and came back with his baseball jersey. "I can't let you out without my jersey. Or you wouldn't be fulfilling your end." She smiled at him and put it on. She left it open and then pulled her hair out. "How do I look?"

"Like a Cullen." HE said with a smile and moved to get out. Kagome got out after him and put her bag back on. Kagome stood up and she could feel people staring at her back. Edward walked around the car and stood next to her.

"Give me a preview of what I have to deal with today." Edward looked around. "Why is she wearing an old cubs jersey? Why is she with Edward again? Is that jersey Edward's? That 'C' stands for Cullen. Bella never wore that jersey. He's marking her so no other guys get any ideas."

He smiled, "That last one was a good idea. But they just don't know you lost a bet." She looked at him, "Are you trying to warn other guys away from me?" "Maybe, you do still belong to me. We never cancelled the engagement. SO you have never really been single."

"Are you trying to complicate my life any further than it already is?" "Maybe." He smiled and Kagome rolled her eyes. They both headed into the school.

Sitting on the steps were Bella and her friends. Edward and Kagome walked past them without as much as a glance. They all saw the jersey Kagome was wearing over her shirt. The girls all turned to look at Bella, who just watching them as they passed.

Lauren spoke, ""Um Bella that looked like an old Cubs jersey or something maybe it's hers. Maybe before they came to Forks they lived in Chicago and she collected Cubs stuff." Bella shook her head, "No that is Edward's jersey. Carlisle had them made when their family was complete." "Did he ever let you wear it? Like when you went out or something." "Only once, he let me wear his baseball cap."

Kagome was sitting in the cafeteria on the laptop. Now Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and Kagome virtually have the same laptop. It has access to the company's files and so forth, but on the individual laptop they have access to their own e-mail (that sounded confusing an example might help: Kagome three email accounts, an facebook and her separate company email. Now when Kagome turns her laptop on it automatically opens all of those. The same goes for her brothers. Hope that is better)

Today when she turned on the laptop she closed out all the email pages because she had work to do before her next class. But there was an email page that keeps going off. She opened it and saw it was a vid-mail. She brought up the page.

It was then she saw that she didn't have her laptop she had Sesshomaru's. She opened the email and then plugged in her headphones. She heard Aro's idea and plan. Let's just say that Kagome was not happy. She closed and deleted the email and sent an very angry one to her eldest brother. She could feel the Cullens approaching her from behind and she also knew that Jasper could feel her anger. So she began thinking in Japanese, she knew Edward's wasn't up to par. They all sat down at the table.

Edward on her right Jasper on her left. Jasper leaned over to her ear, "What's got you so angry? I didn't tell Edward, but you might want to. He'll read my mind if he can't read yours." He went and leaned back into his chair.

Edward sent her a look the said 'too late'. She poked his nose, "I'm fine. Just more work issues. I don't know how these people get dressed by themselves. It'll be fixed shortly." She smiled and shut the laptop down. And proceeded to eat her lunch.

Sesshomaru sat in his office waiting for the impending storm, once Kagome got home. He knew he didn't have his laptop before she left the house, why didn't he switch them before this happened. Before the promise of death form his youngest sibling.

Inuyasha was sitting on the leather couch, waiting for the show. "I told you not to wait to tell her about this. She's a trouble magnet but she's usually prepared for it." Sesshomaru was about to tell Inuyasha to go to hell and meet their father, but he heard the front door slam. He could feel the migraine coming and he hadn't even seen her yet.

Edward dropped Kagome off saying he would pick her up later for dinner. She smiled and agreed. AS soon as the Volvo was out of sight her smile fell into a pissed off frown. She stormed inside and straight to Sesshomaru's office.

The door was slammed open and there sat the Inu brothers, one was sitting behind a desk looking as regal as ever he goes by the name of Sesshomaru. The other is the younger of the two his name is Inuyasha, he had a big goofy grin on his face.

Kagome walked right up to Sesshomaru's desk. "When were you going to tell me that that Italian freak of a vampire wanted me as his bride? NO wait he just wants to knock me up and raise his kids! And please if you want to continue to please Kimeko I suggest you tell me right now that you refused it with a hardy fuck you on the end!"

If you can't tell Kagome is beyond pissed. Inuyasha became giddy watching this. Sesshomaru still hadn't said anything, he understood her anger.

"Are you quite done?" When she didn't say anything he went on. "Kagome I respect you too much to hand you over to some vampire who thinks he's royal. Besides this child he wants, I know the only way we'll have another hybrid is if the father is Edward. And hopefully because the two of you are its parents it'll maintain some sense of dignity."

Inuyasha is heard in the background "Hey". "Did you tell Edward?" "NO! You think I'm pissed about this, you haven't met Edward Masen. He lets his anger get the best of him sometimes. It's better he doesn't know until it becomes necessary."

She folded her arms, "You didn't answer my first question!" "Of course I refused. But I didn't say Fuck you. Although it would have been appropriate. We still need to be on guard. He has done research into Demons. Since we are upper class demons and you are female of our clan."

"Yeah I know this part. In order to protect the demonesses of these families from having a pregnancy forced on them: The Demonesess can only become pregnant if they are willingly mated to the male in question." "Think about it Kagome." Inuyasha said.

She turned to him, "What are you talking about? Aro can't force me to mate him, the mark wouldn't stick it would fade in like two hours and that is not enough time."

"Kagome I think your anger at the situation has clouded your thinking. Think! What is the only thing stopping Aro from really getting what he wants? It's not me."

Sesshomaru said. Then it hit Kagome, "Oh no! You mean the Cullens or more specifically Edward. They would capture or hurt Edward in to get me to comply." "Yes and there is another problem. I'm sure you've felt it. The mating moons are coming."

"Oh yeah forgot about that." Inuyasha said leaning back onto the couch, "Gotta love those moons." A grimace came over Kagome's face, she avoided the Moons.

No matter what country she was in or what was going on she always flew back to Japan and stayed at the manor in the woods. Away from any and all temptation to have sex, but if Aro got to her before she left this side of the planet she'd be so screwed.

And it's just because she hadn't had sex in damn near 100 years. "So what are you gonna do? Things are going so well with Edward, you can't just up and leave. Maybe he might even help you." Inuyasha said, being a smartass.

"Inuyasha shut up! You are not helping me at all right now." "Well what ever you do you better decide soon the effects will being to hit us tomorrow, judging by what I sense." Kagome turned back to Sesshomaru with a scared and shocked look on her face,

"Wait tomorrow, it's suppose to be warm tomorrow. That's just going to draw more guys to me." "I'm telling you just tell Eddie about your little problem and he'll be glad to fix it." Inuyash said, still being useless and annoying Kagome.

"I have to agree with Inuyasha on this one Kagome. This might be what he needs to light the fire under his ass." "You call yourselves my brothers. I guess I have no choice." She fell back into one of the chairs in front of Sesshomaru's desk.

"I do want to be with him again and no not just that way Inuyasha!" Inuyasha just smiling. "I miss how I felt when I was with him. Like I was the only thing that mattered in his world, he use to tell me that he would do anything if it meant I would smile for him." She said with a smile.

Kagome was in her room putting the final touches on her outfit. Inuyasha opened her door, "Your gentleman caller has arrived." "What ever Inuyasha. I'll be down in a few minutes."

She went over to her couch and picked up her jacket and purse then she went downstairs. Edward was talking to Tai when she walked down. She walked down the stairs and up to them. "Excuse me Tai I have a date tonight, mind if I have him back." "Feel free to take him. And be careful." He walked away. "Anything I should know about?" "I'll tell you later. Let's go, you have to drive to Seattle." They got in the car and drove off.

Two hours later they had ordered their food and were having a conversation. They were joking about everyone's reactions to her wearing his jersey. The food showed up and Edward took a bite of his steak enchiladas after he sprinkled some of Kimeko's spice on the plate.

"Mmmmm this is really good." "Try the rice." He ate the food rather quickly then he ordered some chocolate flan. "I think I like Spanish food the best."

Some music began playing by the dance floor. "Oh Eddie let's dance!" She grabbed his hand and pulled him to the dance floor. They swayed for a few seconds and then they broke into the tango.

Later after they left the restaurant they walked around downtown Seattle. "There's really nothing to do here." "Yeah well it's Seattle not like it LA or something."

"Um Eddie I have to tell you something that is going to effect what happens of the next two weeks. Will you listen?" He stopped walking and looked at her, he took her hands, "Of course Kagome what's wrong? DO you have to leave?" "Well that depends on what you say." "Let's go back to the car so we can have some privacy."

He lead her back to where he parked the car and got in. "Ok what is it?" "Um there this thing among demons, it does too promote reproduction. But for demon clans like mine there a standard. In order to become pregnant." Yes she is babbling.

Edward knew she probably had it though out in her mind, she just couldn't hear herself. So he read her thoughts which were thankfully in English. And now he understood.

"I know you just read my mind." Edward nodded. "Please Eddie. I didn't want to rush back into this. I told you I still love you. I still want you. But I knew you were happy with Bella until she fucked up. I don't want to force you."

"But you'll leave for two weeks to wait it out. And what if Aro finds you?! Where the hell does he get off trying to take what is mine? I'll kill him if he lays a hand on you damn the consequences!!" "Eddie?" He grabbed her face suddenly and kissed her hard.

But being a demon and on the verge of mating season it turned her on something fierce. He forced his tongue deep within her wet mouth, memorizing every dip and muscle there. He grabbed her tongue with his teeth and made her bleed, he wanted to taste his fiancée. He had a taste of her blood and her mouth he let her go.

Kagome fell back on her seat breathing deeply and licking her lips. "Eddie don't do that unless you want me to rape you violently." She panted. "I wouldn't stop you. Damn you taste good." He started the car and began to drive back to Forks.

Edward pulled into the Taisho family drive and turned the car off. He locked the doors before Kagome could get out. "Listen to me Kags. I have to think about this. Don't take this the wrong way. I am going to give you an answer tomorrow, I swear. I do still love you Kags, just give me some time."

"Edward stop I understand. I did kinda drop this on you. I'll see you tomorrow." She moved to kiss his cheek but was pulled into another deep kiss. Kagome pulled away, "Unless you want to get started now I suggest you let me out." She whispered into his mouth. He ran his fingers threw her hair pulling her closer for one last kiss. Then he let her go.


	23. finally! off to LA

The next day Kagome was a wreck. Even though it was daytime she could still feel the affects of the mating moons which meant if Edward didn't do anything she had to leave today. She got out of bed and took a shower to get ready for school, even though she wasn't going to be paying that much attention.

She decided to drive today just incase she had to make a sudden trip to the airport. She got in her car and blasted on the AC, to try and cool her heated body.

Edward was sitting on his couch thinking like he had been doing since he got back the previous night. He was weighing the pros and cons to having a demon princess as his bride, even though she was still his Kagome just modified.

In the one side, he would finally have Kagome as his wife like they were meant to be, then again it has been nearly a century since they had been anything to each other besides friends; She never shivered or anything when he held her; Aro was after her; he had to protect her, even though she would probably just rip Aro's balls out soon as he gave her the chance; Kagome was a demon princess she matched or had greater abilities than he did.; She was immortal like him, she looked maybe a year older than she did when he last saw her; He would get to have her again and keep her. Not even Death could separate them now; He didn't have to worry about accidentally killing her. He didn't think his venom would affect her. There would be time to test that later.

Right now the pros out weigh the cons. He stood up and got ready for school.

"Yes Alice." "You know Kagome drove to school today." "I figured. Did you see anything happening today?" he pulled his shirt off his head and reached for another. "Maybe. Why?" "Alice!" "No Edward, don't read my mind. I want it to be a surprise. I will tell you this you will enjoy it." She ran out the room before Edward did read her mind. "Well I guess it's a good thing. Although I'm not sure."

Kagome was sitting in the hood of her car basking in the warmth. Edward parked next to her. Kagome opened her eyes and watched him with hungry eyes.

Edward heard her thoughts and looked at her. "Not now. The bell is about to ring, I'll give it to you before the day is out." Kagome shook her head, "You need to do it sooner than that. I'm going to the airport after school otherwise."

She slid slowly down the hood and walked seductively into the building toward her locker. "Damn Eddie, if I was you I'd just tell her yes and be done with it." Emmett said, with Rose tucked under his arm. She was nodding.

Edward looked to Alice and Jasper. Jasper looked uncomfortable, mumbling something about damn teenage hormones. Jasper was always grumpy when he could feel how horny the teenage boys were around him. He always kept a good hold on Alice because it made him horny, they usually disappeared for a while after that.

Alice was smiling at Edward and stroking Jasper's tight arm around her waist. "You all are not helping. And I have already made my decision. I will tell her before the day is over." With that Edward walked into the building.

Today was hell. Edward couldn't look at Kagome with out wanting to throw her on the desk. He could hear the thoughts of the others boys being drawn in by Kagome's presence.

He wanted to tell her that he agreed but they didn't really have any time to talk during class. They had a project or a test in every class they had together.

He had heard so many thoughts about her he wanted to throttle every male in the school save his brothers, it wouldn't do anything to them. By the time lunch came the only thing Edward was hungry for was Kagome.

He was standing by his locker with his family when he turned and saw Kagome at her locker. He knew it was now or never. "I'll see you guys in two weeks." That caught everyone but Alice off guard. Edward threw his book bag in his locker and walked over to Kagome.

She turned as she was pinned to the lockers by Edward. He picked her up so his face was level with her neck and she was slightly looking down at him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and bent her head so that they were touching. Kagome looked into Edward's eyes which were turning black.

"I have wanting to say this all day but things keep happening. I want you Kagome. I don't want to continue our old lives, we aren't human not possible. I want my demon princess as my bride and mate. I have had to endure listening to these fools fantasize and plan things for you. I can't take it anymore, you belong to me. Now tell me what do we do first?" She smiled flashing her fangs.

"First you let me down unless you want to let the whole school know how much I turn you on. Then we leave." He nodded and let her down. "We are driving my car. Give you keys to Alice." Kagome said as she turned back to her locker. He looked at her eyes and noticed they were glowing gold. He took out his keys and tossed them to Jasper. Then he went after Kagome.

Bella watched that entire scene with disbelief on her face. Edward, her ex-boyfriend, was practically molesting that girl while they were still in school. And had no shame about it what so ever. She began to feel a little jealous.

He never grabbed her like that!

She knew she needed to stop this she had a boyfriend a big strong wolf, she loved him. But she hadn't seen him publicly in a while and it was starting to get to her. She was still grounded. That didn't stop Jacob from seeing her at night.

Then she saw Kagome walk past her and head for the front doors to the school. A few seconds later Edward went to follow her. She stepped in front of him.

"What are you doing? School is still going on. You'll ruin your GPA." Edward looked at Bella with his black eyes. "Bella move, I am not in the mood to talk right now. I don't want to hurt you."

She noticed his eyes. "Why haven't you fed yet?" "Do you want me to feed from you? Right now you are letting my meal get away. If she leaves I am not responsible for what I do. Move Isabella." Her voice caught in her throat as she stepped aside and let him go.

Alice walked up to Bella after they left. "Just forget about him Bella. He's moved on. And you didn't want him anymore." "So he goes back to his former lover and I am supposed to be happy about it. Happy that to have to see him hanging around that woman who threatened my life? I can't be with my boyfriend out in public because my father felt the need to punish me for his sake. He won't even acknowledge me now. He only has eyes for the princess."

Then Rosalie walked up, "What makes you think you deserve his friendship after what you did to him?" She said in a voice that could have been mistaken for concern. Then she walked away, Emmett followed shrugging his shoulders to Bella.

Kagome got in her car and waited for Edward to appear from the building. When he did he just climbed into the driver's seat. Kagome turned on the car and pulled out the parking lot.

"First we have to go and see my brother. And see which house we can use." "We don't have to go to some sacred property of the Taisho House?" "No, fairytale BS. It's not as romanticized as that, it could be but usually not." She turned off and headed to her house.

"C'mon this won't be long." They got out the car and ran in the house. Kagome lead the way to her room where her suitcase was waiting. They looked up and saw Sesshomaru and Inuyasha standing there.

"And what do we have here?" Inuyasha said with a grin. "Fuck you Inuyasha I'm kinda in a hurry." Sesshomaru smirked at his sister's impatience. "Relax Kagome, you can use the house in LA if you wish." "Arigato!" She ran passed them and into her room.

The brothers returned their attention to Edward. "You will take care of her. Or you will have to face the wrath of my pack." "Yeah we don't take kindly when one of our own is hurt." "You have my word no harm will come to Kagome when she is with me."

"Oh I hope that is a lie." Inuyasha said. Edward raised an eyebrow. "What the fool means to say is that she will be passive and agreeable during the day, just extremely insatiable. During the night you have to fight her to get her to submit before the marking. After you two are mated it won't matter. Have fun, Edward Cullen." "Stop scaring him. Let's go Eddie, we have to get your bag." Edward took the suitcase from her hand, bowed to the Inu brothers and they went to his home. He told her to keep the engine running he wouldn't be but five minutes. And true to his word he walked out with a duffle bag a three minutes later with Esme behind him. She waved to Kagome as Edward climbed in.

"Just how are we getting to LA without getting caught by the police?" Kagome smiled, "It pays to be apart of one of the richest families in the world, also being the youngest woman to ever run a multi-billion dollar company helps. All I have to do is flash my id and we go."

5


	24. the lemon you have been waiting for

It would take a normal, sane person 20-24 hours to drive to LA from Forks, Washington, but neither of these beings are in any way sane or normal.

With a hormonal demon driving, it took Kagome maybe 10 hours to drive to LA and straight to her family house that sat on a cliff over looking the city. The sun had already gone down and it was nearing 10 o'clock by the time Kagome parked in the garage.

Edward looked at Kagome as she turned off the car. She was breathing heavy. "I suggest we leave the bags in the car for now. And that we get inside before I become a sex crazed demon." "Fine with me." They go tout the car and walked to the front door. As soon as they were behind closed doors, Kagome didn't give him time to look around she jumped him and kissed him hard.

The kiss caught Edward off guard then he remembered what Sesshomaru and Inuyasha told him. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer. She pulled back and walked upstairs to the bedrooms. Once behind closed doors they attacked each other.

Kagome was in full demon mood, molten gold eyes, full figured body, fangs and claws. Edward had never felt so turned on since before his death. She reached for him and ripped off his shirt.

"You know Edward, you can't break me. I fully expect you to use all your strength. Trust me I'll be using mine." She smiled kissing him. Edward in response reached his fingers under the hem of her pants and once he fingered the elastic of her underwear he ripped off her pants and undies in one pull.

"Don't worry I fully intend to fuck you into the wall. I haven't been able to properly do this in a while, you are not going to get any rest while that moon is up Princess." He growled. Kagome smiled grabbed him and fell backwards on the bed.

Both of them were letting their inner animal control them: Kagome the horny dog and Edward the longing lion.

Edward began to kiss and bite every inch of her skin he could feel, he wanted her covered in blood and to lick it off her skin. The further down he went the darker his eyes became. He reached her belly button, looked up and smiled at her. HE bit down just under it, hard she cried out with a smile on her face. He watched the blood flow downward. He stroked her thighs until the blood reached his destination, her pussy.

He opened her lips with his fingers and used his other hand to trail the blood. She was already wet and waiting for him. If the way she was breathing was any indication she was getting impatient.

"Be patient Kagome. I want to take my time with you. Don't worry you'll like it." She leaned up and growled at him. "I know that human brat held out on you, but obviously I am not. We can play later hurry up please." He ignored her request, he has been hungry for the longest time and now he had his feast and he wasn't going to let it go because she was horny beyond control.

He bent down over her and kissed her southern lips long and slow, before plunging his tongue inside her. "OH Shit!" she cried out gripping the sheets and tearing holes in them.

His eyes rolled to the back of his head, she tasted amazing. He brought up one of his hands to hold her legs apart and the other the play with the jewel that he has only seen touched and tasted. She began to move around and thrash. He growled while his still had his tongue in her, she moaned at the vibrations.

Kagome was slowly losing all thought the more Edward ate her out. She felt her muscles slowly tightening, she began thrusting her hips into his face to try and get closer to that cliff. The hand that was holding her legs apart moved and she felt him stab his fingers inside her.

With his fingers and tongue working her she knew she wouldn't last very much longer. His fingers began thrusting her harder his tongue moved faster. The coil got tighter and tighter as the seconds flew by.

She pushed herself more and more into Edward's greedy tongue. She sat up and grabbed his hair to keep him right where his was. She growled and began to sweat. Just as she was about to hit that point he stopped al movement and sat up.

He knew she was close, he could feel her muscles spasm on his tongue. Right where he wanted her. He stopped and pulled his fingers and tongue out. He sat up to look at her. She was frustrated, fidgety and in need of a good long hard release. She whimpered and reached for him. He leaned in and kissed her.

He placed his hands on her stomach and could feel her muscles twitching. With her distracted by his kiss, he pulled her under him and with one hard thrust he was inside her. With that she came, clawing at his back. He rode her prolonging her orgasm as long as he could before coming himself. That didn't take long. After five or six minutes he came inside her. She had just come down off the first orgasm, when he came he sent her on another.

They were spent for the moment. They both were panting, the bloody marks on Edward's back began to heal and sew themselves back up. He was still inside her, waiting for her to catch her breath. He rested his forehead on her chest and watched breast move as she inhaled. He wondered for a moment if he hurt her.

Before he had time to really think about it he was on his back looking up at an awake and ready Kagome. "Round 2? I'm on top this time." She moaned, feeling him grow hard once again inside her. "Good, that feels great." She sat up and slowly ran her claws down his sweat covered chest.

"I thought you would need a few minutes before we started again." He said, reaching up to grab one of her breasts. She shook her head, "No why do you?" He sat up and wrapped his arms around her waist.

He ran a hand threw her hair and looked into her glowing Gold eyes. "Mine." She smiled "Yes you are." She kissed him and began riding him slowly. He let her set the speed, which was a mistake. He tried to keep up with her thrusts, after a while lost in the sensation, he stopped and let her have control. He fell backward and put his hands on her hips.

He grunted and opened his eyes. He starred at her neck, her head thrown back midnight and sliver cascading down her back exposing her neck and quickening pulse point. He got a firm grip on her hips, pulled her to him and keep her there, he licked and bit down on her neck.

He suck on her neck and began thrusting into her again. The feeling of being bitten and penetrated at the same time drove her wild. He wanted more, he wanted it all, she did too. They both were reaching their peaks she moaned loudly and bit Edward's neck.

Edward hadn't been bitten since he was changed. He was drinking from his mate and she was drinking from him. His eyes began to roll. She pulled back and he did the same. She looked at him with pure adoration in her eyes. Her lips still bloody, Edward still drunk on the orgasm and blood, he kissed her. They fell back on the bed, still connected more so now than ever.

Edward held her to his chest, she nuzzled her face into his neck. "Now we will never be separated." "What do you mean?" She looked up at him, "We are now mates, husband and wife. I am yours and you are mine." He smiled "That's just what I wanted. Go to sleep Kagome, we'll talk more tomorrow when you wake up."

* * *

Ok, sorry this took so long. I had to word this properly. Sorry if Edward sounds werid. He's a sex deprived vampire, how would you react if you hadn't had sex in 100 or so years. So yeah please leave a review for me. I need feedback on this chapter


	25. the morning after and Aro

Aro was looking out his bedroom window gazing out at the city he ruled. He began thinking about the Demon princess he wanted.

He was very disappointed with Sesshomaru's decision to decline his offer saying that his sister was her own demon and she was in love. That he had no right to regulate her life even as her older brother and clan head. He really didn't want to have to kidnap her but it seemed he had no choice. He also didn't want to actually harm the lovely Cullen boy, but he was in the way.

Aro knew they both would understand once the child was born and trained up. Dog demons look after their own they would never reject the child because it would be pack and their sister's child. Also Kagome wouldn't let anything happen to a child of hers. The simple fact that she raised that poor orphaned fox demon was proof of her capability as a mother.

He walked out the room to find Caius and Felix. Felix was in the library as was Caius. "My brothers, we have an issue that must be dealt with." The other two men looked at Aro.

Caius was annoyed; he knew what Aro was going to have them do. That damn dog demon family, he just had to become obsessed with Sesshomaru's little sister. "My plans have been put to a halt and I cannot have that. I want you to send out our hunters and trackers. I want the Dog princess."

"What of the Cullens?" "Don't harm them unless it becomes necessary. Or just kidnap that Edward boy, he's the real protest to my plans. I want it handled soon. Maybe if Edward agrees I will make him apart of her guard during her pregnancy, lovers and what not." He turned and walked out the room.

Felix and Caius looked at each other, Caius nodded to Felix. Then Felix bowed and went to round up the hunters and trackers for Aro's mission.

Edward was laying in bed with Kagome curled into his side, playing with her hair. He could see the sun was about to rise, she had only just fell asleep.

He kept his word to her; he didn't let her sleep very long while the moon was up. He was sure he had a few bruises but they would heal soon. He laughed, because he was right about her being an aggressive lover now. He wondered if he went threw any changed like Kagome said he would.

He looked at his hand, it didn't look any different, he looked down at his body, it was still pale but the same. "The changes are slow. You won't notice them till a little later, if at all." A sleepy voice said. He returned his attention to Kagome who just woke up.

She sat up and stretched. Then she smiled at Edward, "Morning lover." She leaned in and kissed him. Soon a simple good morning kiss turned into something a little more x rated.

Edward pulled away and looked at his mate. "You are finally mine after all this time." She smiled and he saw her fangs. Then it hit him; he had been biting her all night! He leaned up and took her in his arms and held her at arms length so he could get a good look at her. Her eyes were still gold, she didn't seem crazed. Her skin was warm and she was still breathing.

Kagome looked at him as he gave her an inspection. At first she was worried, then it clicked in her head what he could be worried about.

She laughed at him, he looked at her. "What are you laughing about?" "You. Eddie I thought I told you, your so called venom doesn't effect me. I can make poison of my own. It cancels out anything poison that is put in me. I'm fine. I really doubt you could change a demon into a vampire." He nodded and smiled.

Then he hugged her. "Let's get some food in you." He moved to stand, before Kagome's feet could touch the carpet, Edward whisked her up in his arms and carried her to the kitchen.

He walked in and placed her one of the stools. He went to the refrigerator and pulled out bacon, sausage, eggs and biscuits. "You're going to make me breakfast? Can you cook?"

Edward just looked at her with a smile. "It's not that hard. I cooked for Bella when she came over. She liked it so I guess I'm not that bad a cook. Want anything else?"

"Orange juice would be nice." She moved to get up, but Edward stopped her. "Stay right there. I'll get it." "Eddie what are you doing?" "For the next two weeks, I am at your beck and call. Lovely princess." Kagome smiled and sent him a look of disbelief.

"And what brought this on?" "You're a princess." "So is Rosalie. Pick a better reason."

He walked up to her and kneeled, he took both her hands and kissed them, "You're my Queen. The only one in my world. And it's a way to make you feel better. You know after I bit you so much." She out right laughed at him. "Eddie, in case you haven't noticed I like it when you bite me. It absolutely brings me to shivers, I hope you get fangs like me," She fans herself with her hands, "That'll be something." "You don't like me as I am." She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Now why would I? You are my beautiful Eddie. Like I said before your changes will be minor, because you already went under one transformation. So nothing might happen, and you know what I don't care. I know I have changed but I'm still your Kagome, you said you liked my new form."

He touched his forehead to hers, "I do, but like you said even if you didn't change I'd still love you like no other." He kissed her nose and went back to making them some breakfast. "So mighty princess, what does becoming mates entail? I know it must be greater than it seems."

"Well yes kind of. We will be in tune with each other, like how you can read minds. You'll be able to hear my thoughts no matter what language I'm thinking in. We will be able to feel the other's emotions."

"Oh great I'll become Jasper." Kagome laughed, "No, you won't be Jasper. You'll just feel my emotions. Oh I almost forgot." She pulled on her white hair,

"We'll match. You'll get this white streak like me." "Why?" "It shows that you are apart of my family. Since the upper class demons had to blend in to human society, the cardinal lords choose one way they would be able to identify the other. For my family it was the silver streak of hair, for the others it's like a strange eye color or birthmark. That way you are protected if some stupid lower class decides to try and eat you, it'll see the streak and probably smell me on you and then it'll turn the other way and run." She leaned on the counter.

And yes if you are still wondering they are as naked as the day they were born.

"Eddie, do want a robe or something? SO you don't burn that marble skin of yours." Edward turned on the burner and put some bacon on. The he began beating some eggs together. "No, not right now anyway. Hot grease won't burn me." He poured the eggs the pan. "Still scrambled right with red peppers and milk, right?" Kagome blushed, "You remembered that after all this time." "I never forget the important things in my life. You by far have been the most important." "Well aren't you just prince charming?"

He smiled and then began stirring the eggs and then he added the peppers and a little milk for her eggs.

"Oh let's have breakfast on the balcony!" Edward looked at her like she was crazy. "Kagome, unless you want to put on a light show for your neighbors let's have breakfast inside."

"No I mean under the shade. Kimeko hates the sunlight when she's pregnant. SO the deck has a roof."

"Alright, go put some clothes on, I'm not showing the world something that mine." "Possessive aren't we? I don't like wolves. I turned down a demon wolf prince in the past, I'm not going for shape shifters who think they're the real thing. What about you? Sorry, but Hollywood doesn't need to see you."

"Alice says I look like, what is his name? Oh yeah that Robert Patterson guy, you know Cedric Diggery from 'Harry Potter'."

Kagome turned and looked at him. "Can vamps get high?" "I don't think so, why?"

"Alice had to be smoking something. You are way more attractive than Robert Patterson." She walked back upstairs to get his pants and a robe. Once she threw his pants at him she went to get their bags out the car.

5


	26. coming home

Hi me again. Sorry this took so long. Anyway for the last chapter, I know his name is Robert Pattinson. Edward mispronounced it because he doesn't really think it's true and saying it to mess with Kagome. I thought you all would like that. Aro is planning something, and trust me it won't be pretty. I would like to thank those who reviewed and welcome those first time readers and please leave me an review

Four days had past since Aro sent out his team to find and bring back Princess Kagome. This was unusual, it normally took them no time at all to find such a well known target.

But it seemed like the whole family just disappeared, as did that Cullen boy. This was not making Aro a happy vamp. He wanted this started already. He stormed out of the room he was standing in and went to find Caius, maybe he had a report.

Caius was sitting in his office reading a book, when he heard Aro storming down the hall. He sighed, and closed his book. He then picked up a file folder, the progress report on the Hunt.

"Caius I need to hear something good. Tell me that my girl has been found and they are bringing her hear." "No, the girl and her family are nowhere to be found. The family has made no movement within the company, this happens every so often I think we'll have to wait for them to reappear on their own."

"No unacceptable! I want this done already." He stopped and calmed himself down. Soon a smile came on his face. "Call on Carlisle. I'm sure he knows where they have taken his Edward. He usually keeps good track of his kids. And if they refuse take his coven."

Kagome was hot and bothered. They had been mates for a week now, non stop sex but she was still turned just by the sight or smell of him. Right now Edward was in the shower. "Maybe I'm pregnant. Kimeko and Suki couldn't keep their hands off my brothers when they were pregnant. I don't know, damn mating moons." She got up and walked into the shower with Edward.

Two hours later they were in the hot tub watching the sunset. "Kagome, we haven't talked about it but we need to." "Talk about what? That Aro situation?" "Yes, even though Sesshomaru declined, he's still going to try and get you, with other methods."

Kagome sighed and sat up, "Yeah I figured as much. But that means that you have to be on the lookout too, all of you Cullens." "Don't worry about us. We've handled the Volturi before. What if?" "What I get pregnant now? I doubt that would stop him, he'd try and take your baby. Would you actually let them steal our baby?" He sent her a look that he normally reserved for Jacob, "No, if he even came near our child he'd find himself without an head." He pulled her closer to his body.

She smiled and decided to change the subject, "You know we have to go back in a few days." "Yes I know. It's a shame. Emmett is going to be rather annoying when we get home." Edward said laughing. "Yea well."

During the last few days of their stay Kagome's libido calmed down. Edward was upstairs packing their bags. Kagome was checking her work email.

"Kami above." Edward looked at her, "What's wrong?" "I leave work for two weeks everything should be fine. But there are reports that should be on my desk that are not and I have a ton of emails to get to. I think I have to actually kill someone."

Edward walked over to his distraught wife. "Kagome just give it to someone else." "Most of this stuff is easy, just annoying as hell." She scrolled down the list till she saw Sesshomaru's name.

Kagome,

We have problems. I have been informed that Aro's vampires have been snooping around our building trying to find us. He wants you, so Inuyasha and I will be taking over your department for the time being until this is handled and ended. Just go to school and forward all your work to Inuyasha and I. I expect to see you soon.

Sesshomaru

"Perfect." The two said after reading. "We better get back to Forks before Aro gets there." Edward said standing up. Kagome nodded and sent all her work and email to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. She shut down the laptop and they loaded into the car and drove, at a normal speed.

They pulled into Cullen drive way. Nobody came out to greet them. Edward didn't really think anything about it, but Kagome got cautious. They climbed out the car and Edward went to unlock the door.

"Hello, guys I'm back. Carlisle, Alice, Esme?" Edward called out. Kagome walked past him further in the house. "I can't hear any of them. They're not here." Edward said concerned.

"By the smell of things they haven't been here for a few days." He walked into the living room where Kagome was. "What do you mean? They probably just went hunting." "I don't think so. This scent is old. I'd say at least four days." Edward sped away toward the stairs and searched all the rooms. The scent was old and then he ran outside.

He was suddenly tackled to the ground.

( I was secretly tempted to leave it here, but I think I took too long to post this and it would be too short)

He turned and saw Emmett on top of him. "When did you get back Eddie?" "Emmett get off of me! Where is everyone?" Emmett smiled.

"We decided to go hunting for a few days. We figured that since you went on a vacation that we should too. And the others are still in the forest. So where is Kagome?"

Just as Emmett asked that they heard a very loud growl coming from the house. "OH no! That sounded like Kagome." Edward said running back.

"Are you serious? She growls! That's awesome." He smiled and ran to follow Edward.

When they got there, Kagome was fighting some vamps. She threw one over her shoulder and sent a blast of her holy power at him.

"Where have you been?" The Cullen men charged into battle with her. The strange vamps were killed and burned by the time the rest of the Cullens showed up. Carlisle walked up to the trio in front of the bon fire.

"What happened here?" Kagome walked up and wrapped her arms around Edward to calm herself down. Edward wrapped one arm around her waist and then looked at his family.

"We had just got back and Kagome realized that you all have not been here in a few days. I went into the forest where Emmett landed on me. Then we heard Kagome growl and found she was being attacked."

"Sounds like fun. Are you alright? No body hurt." "I think the only one who's bothered is currently face first in Eddie's chest." Emmett said pointing his thumb at the couple.

"Bite me Emmett." Kagome said looking up at her new brother. Edward rolled his eyes and decided to fill them in on the situation. "We have a problem."

They went inside the house and Edward told them of Aro's plans for Kagome. "This is bothersome." Carlisle said, rubbing his chin.

"Aro is very annoying. Why does he always seem to want to bother us? Carlisle, are you sure that he doesn't secretly want to be you or your boyfriend?" Rosalie asked irritated.

"I doubt it Rose. He just wants what we seem to able to get." Jasper said. "What are we going to do about Aro this time? DO your brothers have any plans?" Esme asked Kagome.

"Well as far as I know, yes because they are taking all my work from me. So they must be planning something. But I have to stay off the radar, so he can't find me." Carlisle nodded, "Yes that would be smart. But he'll get frustrated and eventually come here looking for you both."

"Yes I know that. I am so sorry for bringing this on your house." Kagome said feeling guilty about this whole thing. Edward wrapped an arm around his mate's shoulders and pulled her into his chest.

"No Kagome you make Eddie happy. We did went through similar stuff for Bella. But you're apart of the family now, everything will be………" Alice stopped talking as her eyes glazed over.


	27. Rose hates Aro really she does

Everyone froze and waited for Alice to wake back up. Jasper watched his wife with concerned eyes. Alice's face shifted from shock to horror, Edward's expression matched his sister's face.

She shook her head and looked around. "We have a very big problem." "What did you see Alice dear?" Esme asked. "I saw darkness. Then I saw a baby, a black haired baby with honey eyes. It was covered in blood. Then I saw two hands one female one male. I couldn't see who they belonged." She raised her had to her head,

"My visions have been getting vague all of a sudden." Edward watched the vision and then took Kagome's hand. He looked at her claws.

"Edward?" "Well we know there will be a baby. But that's no indication it's mine. You have gold eyes." "I think Alice said honey not gold." Kagome said trying to reassure her husband.

"Um I hate to break this up but like I said we have a problem. Aro is going to be here…….." The window broke and something like a black whip encircled Rosalie's mouth and pulled her back out the broken window.

Emmett stood up and watched Rosalie get yanked through the window. "ROSE!!!!" The group of them rushed to the window and saw Rose getting dragged into the forest, kicking and screaming. "ROSE!!!" She was clawing at her mouth. Emmett, Edward and Jasper took off after her.

Alice and the other Cullens stood at the broke window. "Come we need to get you ladies somewhere safe." Carlisle said gesturing toward the garage.

Kagome and Alice looked at him like he was stupid. "I'm not leaving with out Edward" "I'm not leaving without Jasper." They said at the same time.

Carlisle looked at them. "Look if that is Aro's men then they are after you, mi lady. Edward would want you to be safe especially if you are carrying his child." He grabbed Kagome's arm and pulled her to the garage. Esme took Alice's arm and together they put the girls in the car.

The Cullen boys ran into the forest after Rosalie. You could tell she was fighting, if the nicks and gashing in the surrounding trees were any indication.

"What do you think grabbed her?" "I don't know, all I saw was a black wire." Jasper said. "She reached for her mouth before she was pulled back, what ever grabbed her go her by her teeth."

Emmett wasn't listening to his brothers, he was trying to catch up to Rose even though Edward was the faster runner. "Why the hell are you still here Edward?! Go find Rose!! You're the faster runner!"

With that Edward took off in front of them following the trail. The further it went he could smell blood. "Oh Shit! Rosalie! Rose, where are you?!" Then in the distance, he heard "Edward!" He ran further ahead.

The trail on the ground stopped, Edward looked around, he then saw the claw marks going up one of the trees. He jumped on the tree and climbed up.

All of a sudden Edward was pulled backwards by his teeth. He was pulled into another tree and something wrapped itself around his body pinning him. He could feel something, it felt like plastic encasing his frontal teeth, like a mouth guard.

The wire went from both ends of his mouth and it was wrapped around him. He looked around as much as he could, when he smelled Rosalie's blood.

She was on the tree next to him. With an extremely pissed off expression on her face, you could practically see the glowing angry red aura that surrounded her form.

"Rose are you alright?" She cut her eyes to him, "No Edward I'm not ok. I am pined to a tree by my teeth!! These wires are slightly cutting into my skin making me bleed into this top. I want to gut Aro right now!!" Her eyes cut back to where she was starring before.

"Where the hell are they? Rose!" "Edward!" they both looked down and saw Emmett and Jasper looking around for them. "I can smell Rose's blood! Rosie where are you?!"

"Emmett, get out of here!" they looked up and ten seconds later, Emmett and Jasper were pinned to the trees in front of them, Emmett's cords being more thicker than the others. "Rose are you ok?" "No Emmett. I'm not, you should know." Then four vampires covered in black slid down in front of them.

"These are the younger vamps. The princess isn't here." One of them said. "No matter one of the males belongs to her. She'll come for him. We just have to wait."

"What about the master? He'll be here soon." "We just have to tell him to be patient. We'll get her." The four trapped Cullen's eyes went wide when he said that. The master could only be one person, Aro. Aro was coming sooner than they thought. Edward suddenly became very worried about Kagome and his child.

'Edward, shouldn't you have a connection with Kagome mentally?' Edward heard Jasper ask. He looked at him and nodded. 'Then tell her to stay away. And let Carlisle and Lord Sesshomaru deal with Aro and his vamps.' Edward closed his eyes and called out for Kagome.

'Kagome! Kagome!' Kagome head rose as she looked around. "What's wrong Kagome?" "I can hear Edward. Wait a second." 'Eddie where are you? Did you find Rosalie? What happened?'

'We found Rose. But right now we are all pinned to the trees. There's some type of black mouth guard attached to wires holding us here. We can't move. Listen we have a bigger issue.' 'Alice said that Aro was coming.' 'Yeah but he'll be here sooner than you think. Kagome I need you to listen to me. No matter what you hear no matter what happens you have to promise me not to come for any of us. If the situation calls for it, disappear with your brothers. You can't let Aro get you.'

'You are asking me to leave you again?! What the hell are you smoking?' 'Kagome I am doing what I have to too protect my mate and child. I would rather know the two of you are safe somewhere and that I can find you again, than Aro coming anywhere near you. Please Kags promise me.'

"Kagome what is he saying did they find Rose?" "Yeah they found her. But it was a trap, Aro has them all trapped. It's a trap for me. Edward is asking me not to come and to disappear again if necessary." Her face fell as she recapped her mental conversation.

Esme looked back at Kagome with pity in her eyes. Carlisle decided it was best to go to the Taisho manor. He would have to talk to Sesshomaru. He turned off the road and into the Taisho driveway, to be greeted by Sesshomaru himself.

Kagome ran out the car and into her brother's arms. "It'll be fine Kagome. Go to the kitchen and relax." Kagome nodded and went inside. He gestured for the last Cullens to follow her. "Carlisle come with me into my office." Sesshomaru lead the way to the stairs and into his office.

"Have a seat." "Thank you. You seem rather calm for the situation." "Yes well I have dealt with bigger idiots than Aro or his so called vampire royalty. I'm related to one."

Carlisle shook his head at the snide remark about Inuyasha. "Speaking of which, where is your brother?" "Assessing the situation with the rest of your coven, Tai and Demi are with him."

"Edward told Kagome to run if it calls for it." "Stupid boy. He should know that Kagome is the most stubborn woman on the planet. She won't listen to him, no matter how much he begs." "Alice had a vision of the child she might be carrying."

Sesshomaru shook his head, "There's no might Carlisle she is pregnant. You boy works fast I must say." "How can you tell? Did she take a pregnancy test in LA and tell you?" "No I could smell it. Her scent changed, she's pregnant. I didn't get Kimeko pregnant till our third moon as mates."

"This isn't the time for reminiscing. What about my kids?!" "Carlisle, don't take that tone with me. Inuyasha, Demi and Tai are handling it right now. They'll be free shortly." Sesshomaru suddenly stood up and went to the door. "Kimi!" "What?" "Go and check on Kagome." Carlisle heard running and then he heard Kimeko yell out "Dammnit all!" She stormed into the office. "She's gone. Her scent leads out the window. And of course it's raining again! So I can't follow her trail!" Sesshomaru grabbed his head, "I knew she would do something like this. She's going to try and save them."

5


	28. Stupid Shit as Inuyasha calls it

Kagome jumped through the trees trying to pin point Edward's location, but the rain made it a little difficult. She landed on a tree branch and pushed back her rain drenched hair off her face. She looked around and then sensed his presence. She thought about the baby for a moment, she touched her still flat stomach. "Don't worry little one, no matter what your stupid father says I'm going to save him. And then I'll bash in Aro's head for putting me through all this trouble." She jumped throw the trees toward where she sensed Edward.

Meanwhile the three trapped Cullens were waiting for Aro to show up and gloat. Rosalie was still fuming about the blood that was staining her shirt and how she was going to rip Aro apart.

"Rosalie, shut the hell up! We have bigger issues!" "Not at the moment you don't." They turned and saw Aro standing on ground. "Hello Cullens. Oh and I don't see my princess. Where is my princess?!" Aro asked the hunters and trackers surrounding him.

"We were unable to get her milord. But we have her mate. She'll come to get him. She won't be much longer, she'll want him back." Aro looked up at Edward,

"Yes I suppose and how are you going to capture her?" "We are going to knock her out." He lifted up a syringe that was filled with green liquid. "This was made to knock a demon unconscious. It's very strong, she'll be out for most of the journey back to Italy, master."

Edward cringed when he heard that. "Aro! Why do you keep bothering us?" Edward called out. Aro looked up at him, unconcerned. "Edward my dear boy, you keep getting in my way. You have the nerve to fall in love with my princess. I had a claim on her first, you just had to come and take her away from me. How about this: if you bring her to me and let her have my child, I'll let you be apart of her guard during the pregnancy. Afterwards you'll be allowed to leave. But the child would stay with me. I'll have to send it to her later on for training in it's demon abilities."

Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie looked at their brother with worried expression.

"What the hell are you talking about?! Are you stupid!? You had claim first!? I met her when I was human two hundred years ago! I grew up with her and I was going to marry her! She was always mine! You have some nerve coming here and disrupting all my relationships! First you threaten Bella then you have the nerve to say you want to impregnate the woman I'm engaged too. I won't let you anywhere near her. Get your own demon, she's mine in every meaning of the word. She's my mate you can't have her!!!" Edward flumed, he suddenly wished he had control over fire so he could burn Aro where he stood.

Aro just looked at him still unconcerned. "Whatever. I'd imagine she'll be here soon. Set up a trap or something. Oh I know torture Edward. Make him scream and put his blood in the air." The group of hunters and trackers looked at each other and then up at the falling rain that was pummeling them. "But master, the scent would get washed away by the rain. There is no point making him bleed."

Little did they know that Kagome was watching the entire scene. She looked around at trapped vamps and then to the ones trying to lure her out. Since Aro's vamps were on the ground and obviously their sense of smell was thrown off cause of the rain as well.

She could use that.

She was going to free them, while Aro was none the wiser. Just as she was about to jump, a clawed hair came down on her right shoulder. She turned baring her fangs, it was Inuyasha. Tai and Demi were behind him.

"You know Sesshomaru is going to kill you." Inuyasha said with a smile. "Why are you out here?" "Dad sent us to free your mate and his family. But then we got a call saying be on the look out for his pregnant sister. You need to be at the house let us handle this situation. You need to think about that baby." Demi said.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha. She knew they were right but she couldn't just sit by and do nothing. "If you are going to do something do it now. While it's raining so they won't smell you."

"Kagome go back to the house and let us handle this. Now!" "DEMI!" The arguing siblings turned to see Demi falling out the tree, looking unconscious.

Tai dove after her but then he was shot with something and collided with the tree next to him. He landed on top of his twin. "Tai! Demi!" "Kagome Inuyasha, get out of here! Run!!!!" They turned back to the vamps and saw Edward was screaming at them.

Aro and his team were looking at them, the team had hunting rifles aimed at them. "Now that wouldn't be very wise Prince Inuyasha and my dear Princess Kagome, especially when I have not only your mate and his coven I have two of you pack members. So why don't you both just come down here and we can talk."

Inuyasha leaned over to Kagome's ear, "Get your ass back to the house and let me deal with this." "You can't handle this on your own." "Watch me. GO home."

"I'm afraid neither of you is allowed to leave. Come down or I'll kill one of the pups." The twins were dragged into the clearing, Aro looked at Tai. "I do believe this is your brother's first born son so that has to be his twin, Lord Sesshomaru's first born Daughter as well. I doubt this will bode well, if you return to tell your dear brother that that his first born children are dead. If you still don't comply, I'm sad to say I'll be forced to hurt the lovely Cullens starting with Edward of course." Aro said with a sweet smile.

"Retard." Kagome mumbled. They both jumped down and landed in front of Aro's vamps. "Good. That's better. But just in case bring the dogs and lower Edward. Put a blade to their throats."

Edward landed on the ground in a thump, his hands were bound and his head was pulled back exposing his throat. The twins were tossed so they were laying on their stomachs.

"What did you shoot them with?" Inuyasha asked. Aro looked confused for a moment, "Oh yes that. It was made to knock out demons. It was so they could bring my princess back to Italy safely. But it serves it's purpose. Now about my proposition."

"Sesshomaru told you no already. I don't want you. I have a vamp already and I am happy with him." Aro pouted, "That's a shame for him. I guess being polite isn't the answer. So how's this: If you don't come with me and have my child, I'll kill the entire Cullen coven and I will have all the pups in your clan hunted down and murdered brutally. Now what do you say?" Aro said cruelly, then he eyed Inuyasha.

"You're a father and her brother. Who would you rather lose: your children who are your blood or the adopted sister? I wonder what Sesshomaru's choice would be: His sister or his pups. Tough choice to make."

He looked at Kagome, "And then there is you, princess. Could you really live with yourself knowing that your limited freedom would cost the lives of the pups you helped raise and bring into this world? You who raised and orphan fox demon, who is a natural born mother. Also the Cullen's blood would be on your hands as well."

"No, Kagome don't listen to him! He wouldn't cross Sesshomaru. No one is that stupid! If Aro even attempted to harm one of the pups you know Sesshomaru would bring hell onto the Volturi. Think about our life Kagome, don't leave me again." One of the hunters slapped Edward hard, he fell to the ground.

Kagome knew what he meant by life, the baby she was carrying. She knew Sesshomaru better than anyone, he was right. But her mother instincts were telling her not to risk it, she had to think about the pups she raised and the one she was carrying.

"Fine Aro, I'll come with you. You will leave this coven alone. AND stop stalking them. You will not go anywhere near my clan ever again. I can say that Sesshomaru would be more than glad to rip you apart, and I won't stop him. I'll just walk out the door." Kagome looked at Edward's distressed face.

'Edward, don't worry please. He won't harm me. I'll protect our baby. But I will need you to come and rescue me. After a while I wont' be able to fight back, because I'll be too big. Go to Sesshomaru and plan something.'

He looked like he was about to cry, 'No you can't leave. I just got you back! Please don't go. Kagome I love you please stay here.' 'I can't risk your family and the pups. Mother instincts over power everything else when a woman is pregnant. I'll see you again.'

She turned and said the same thing to Inuyasha in Japanese. He frowned but understood.

She turned back to Aro, "Release them now or no deal." Aro smiled and snapped his fingers the other Cullens fell out of their trees and landed hard on the ground. Then hunters dispersed, one grabbing Kagome and disappearing with her. Aro left soon after.

Edward got to his feet and ran full speed at Inuyasha. "Why did you let her do it?! You're suppose to be her older brother! Why did you not stop her? She's pregnant, as soon as Aro finds out it's not his he try and kill it and probably her too!" Edward cried out letting his emotions get the better of him.

Inuyasha let him rant, he would be doing the same thing if he were in Edward's shoes. Emmett and Jasper went to pick up the twins, Rosalie was watching Edward with pity in her eyes. After a few minutes Inuyasha threw Edward on the ground.

"Look I understand how you feel. But Kagome only does stupid shit like this to prevent even more stupid shit from happening. We'll get her back. I had to watch her die the first time around. I don't actually what to bury my sister. Right now we have to get the twins back to the manor so Kimeko can wake them up and then we have to plan to invade the Volutri keep and free her before the uncle-fucker can harm that kid she has."

6


	29. Kagome is a smartass

To say that Sesshomaru was unhappy is a gross understatement. When they returned to the manor and gave Sesshomaru the report his eyes bleed red. He was basically going full angry demon.

Kimeko leaned over and began to stroke her mate's hair to try and calm him down. "Everyone out. Except Inuyasha, Carlisle Esme and Edward." She called out.

The pups complained about being left out but left with everyone. "Ok now. I am going to wake the twins up. Now he's calming down. None of you will say anything, until I get back." She walked out.

Sesshomaru got up and walked to his window, and stared out at the rain. Aro kidnapped his sister, knocked out his eldest pups, and kidnapped his pregnant sister. And he threatened his pack if she didn't comply with his demands. This was unacceptable!

Kimeko walked into Tai's room and up to her prone children. She sat down on the bed and placed her hand over the Crescent moon over each of their forehead.

She closed her eyes and mentally commanded them to awake. When she opened her eyes they opened their eye. All three pairs were glowing slightly. Then Kimeko removed her hands and the glow faded. They both blinked their eyes to adjust to the light.

"Oka-sama? What happened? The last thing I remember is something sharp poking me in my side then it went dark."

"You were shot by a poison dart. We both were. What happened after that?" Tai said sitting up. "Well Kagome agreed to go with Aro if he released you two and the vamp coven. Your father is very pissed, so come with me and let him know you both are alright then we plan to invade the Volturi keep and rescue Kagome and the pup."

When Kagome opened her eyes she was in an unfamiliar room, although it was very ornate. She touched her stomach and felt the silk fabric of the nightgown she had on.

"Ok I wasn't wearing this." Then she remembered what happened, "Oh Sesshomaru is going to kill me. But I did what I had to do to protect my pack. It's just my baby I have to worry about now."

She got out of bed and walked over to the window. She pulled the curtains open and looked out of the city. It would be a beautiful sight if she wasn't worried about what the day would bring once Aro showed his ugly face.

There was a knock at the door, she turned and saw Jane standing there. "The princess woke up. Aro request a meeting with you as soon as you get dressed in something appropriate for someone of your station." She tossed Kagome a black cloth. Kagome caught it and unfolded it. "Oh no. this is ghastly."

It was a long black velvet dress with a long collar that flowered out at her chin. "He's kidding right. I am not old or from the 12th century. Is there a normal dress for me? And if he wants me to dress like a princess I require a kimono with and matching obi. I am not an English Spanish or Italian princess I am a Japanese Demon princess. Oh and I have to have a Japanese long sword for ceremonial purpose as I am descended from a warrior house." Kagome said with a straight face.

Jane looked at her like she was crazy. "I don't think so. Just put on the dress and then come out. I'll take you to Master Aro." Jane walked out.

Kagome stared at the door for a while, then went back to the dress in her hands. "This won't do. If he wants to make me comfortable he's failing epically." She tossed it on the bed and went to looking around,

"There has to be a pair of scissors somewhere around here. Oh the bathroom! It's got to be in there." She turned and went threw the bathroom drawers, till she found the scissors.

She cried out "HA! Success is mine!" Then she went back in the room. She spread out the offending dress with a wicked gleam in her eye.

Jane was standing out the door for a good hour waiting on the 'mighty princess' to come out. But it has been a hour, Jane thought she had no reason to want to dress up. According to the Caius she didn't want to be here. So what could be taking so long?! She was about to slam down the door when it opened and out came Kagome wearing the dress?

The collar and sleeves were the first to go, way to much cover up. She was a modern female, all that fabric made her itch just looking at it. The flowing skirt was cut up to her knees. And she cut the top so it was a U-cut. She still had on the flats she was wearing the day before. She walked out and smiled at Jane who had a dumbstruck look on her face.

"What are you wearing? That is not the dress the master wants you too wear!"

"Yeah well I hated that outfit with an undying passion. SO I made a few small changes. But it's still essentially the dress you gave me. Now where is the home wrecker?"

Kagome was lead into an office and directed to sit in one of the big puffy chairs in front of the desk. Jane walked out with a grimace on her face. Kagome sat in the chair and got bored very quickly.

"Ahh my princess graces me with her presence." A voice said behind her. Kagome didn't have to turn to know who was speaking she could spot that annoying voice in crowd.

She leaned back into her chair and waited for him to come around. HE came around and sat at the desk with a creepy smile on his face. The smile fell a little when he saw her outfit. "You changed the dress." Kagome smiled,

"Yeah well it was awful. I was getting sweaty and itchy just looking at the thing. SO I altered it to my liking seeing as your people wouldn't provide me with the proper attire that denotes someone of my station." She said with a straight face.

"Now princess the dress that was presented to you is…"

"No it wasn't you seem to fail to understand is that I am a **Japanese Demon** princess. That thing you wanted me to wear is was not suitable for any princess no matter the culture. Now is there something you wanted to run past me before I get pissed and rip your face off?"

Aro was getting frustrated but had to hide it in order to get want he wanted. He knew she was just testing her boundaries. She was unconscious when they brought her here. He had a doctor look her over and he had the report in his hand.

He wanted to have everything be perfect. He just smiled at the girl and opened the folder. A few minutes later his expression changed from frustrated amusement to fury.

Kagome tilted her head to the side at the sudden mood swing. He cut his eyes to her direction, sat up straight and folded his hands.

"Kagome my dear, I had a doctor examine you while you were sleeping. I wanted to check when would be the right time to impregnate you. I was just going over the report. It's says something that troubles me deeply."

"Really, am I barren?!"

She knew that was a stupid question, she already knew what the report said. The look on Aro's face said that he wasn't amused. "Lady Kagome it says that you are already pregnant. Do you have any idea how this could have happened?"

"It generally happens when people have sex without the aid of a condom."

"Lady Kagome, who have you been fornicating with? I am required to know for the sake of my plans." Kagome didn't answer, that was an even stupider question, the answer was very obvious.

"Lady Kagome I asked you a question." Kagome sighed, "Well I think I have to let you in on a little secret. I know that you sent people to my office buildings trying to trap me. I don't appreciate you harassing my employees because you are a horny bastard who can't find someone to have sex with. Another thing is that while I was gone, I became virtually untouchable to bastards like you."

"What does that mean?" "It means that even if I wasn't pregnant right now you would never be able to knock me up."

"What are you talking about?"

"My god you are stupid. I have a mate, husband someone to spend the rest of eternity with and it's not you! Clearly Sesshomaru gave you too much credit." She crossed her arms and leaned back into the chair.

Aro thought about the information he just received. She was pregnant and clearly knew who the father was and she wasn't going to tell him.

He didn't know what was in her womb. If he understood pregnancy, she wasn't that far along because she wasn't showing or something of that nature. But he never read anything about demonic hybrid pregnancies. Also he doesn't know how far along she was. If she was still in the early stages he could make her lose it.

He knew one thing though demons were very protective of their young. That did mean no matter what he had a problem, Sesshomaru was going to want his head regardless.

"Kagome, my lady, tell me who is the father?"

"Guess."

That meant it was the Cullen boy's child in her womb. This meant he was right, thinking those two weeks the Taisho's all but disappeared was mating season and that she mated that Cullen boy as well.

"Kagome how about this: We knew this would painful for everyone involved. So why not just give me the infant in your womb? And you and Edward can have another."

Kagome looked at him like he was especially stupid, "Are you just talking or did you really think I would go for that?"

Kimeko walked back in the room to see the occupants at tense as she left them. "Sesshomaru the twins are here and awake." He turned at looked at his eldest.

He gave them the once over and nodded. They both bowed and walked out. "Now that is settled. How are going to rescue Kagome before Aro makes her loose the baby?" Carlisle asked.

"Don't say that!" Edward exclaimed.

Esme sat next to him and wrapped her arms around him. "Forgive me Edward. Why don't we try diplomacy? I'm sure Aro will find out soon that he can't get her pregnant. He'll not want her anymore."

Sesshomaru was still standing at the window.

"No, we need to storm the castle and bust Kagome out." Inuyasha said.

"Why not combine those plans?" Kimeko suggested, "While Carlisle and Sesshomaru go to talk to Aro and his men. Tai Demi Inuyasha and the Cullens go in find Kagome and quietly get her out before anyone notices."

"And how will we get out once they get Kagome out?" Kimeko walked over to Sesshomaru and leaned on his arm,

"I'll leave that part to my darling mate. He's pissed beyond speaking at the moment he'll make sure Aro and the Volturi never bother us again."

"Yeah he's slightly sadistic like that." Inuyasha said with a grimace from memory.

6


	30. rescue time

Sesshomaru turned back to face the group.

"Very well. We leave for Italy soon as necessary. Kimeko call Shippo and tell him to pull out of whoever he's sleeping with and fly us to Italy. We have to rescue his mother. I'm sure he'll want to be apart of this.

Inuyasha go out there and pick who you want to go with you. Carlisle I suggest you explain what is going on to your coven.

Edward I suggest you shower and relax. We can't have you loosing your cool. Despite the stupidity of their leader, the Volturi do have excellent traps and what not. You'll have to use the connection you have to her through the mating mark to lead the others to where they are keeping her and then get the hell out of there. Once out go to the family manor we have in the city."

"Are you sure it'll be safe? Isn't that where you first met the Volturi?" Kimeko smiled, "We have our tricks to keep the unwanted out. All Sesshomaru has to do is not welcome them. It's his house after all."

Later on Edward was walking through the house when he found himself walking towards Kagome's 'room'. He opened the door half expecting to see her on the couch or hear her in her bedroom.

He took a deep breathe and could smell her. He walked over to the couch and pulled the blanket off and sniffed it. The scent was old, that was partially his fault and the fact that she was in Italy.

He fell backwards on the couch with the blanket close to his face. He suddenly felt cold. He couldn't really remember the last time he felt cold. He wrapped the blanket around himself but couldn't seem to get warm. He then ran into her bedroom and got in her bed under the covers.

That's where Alice found him. "Eddie this is where you've been hiding. What's wrong?"

"I have no idea, I'm freezing."

Inuyasha walked in and tossed a sweater at him. "You are having withdrawal. You just got mated and haven't spent that much time with her. Your body is punishing you for not being with her. So it's making you freeze."

"It's not my fault I tried to stop her she wouldn't listen!" Edward yelled from under the blanket.

Inuyasha then yanked the blanket off of him, "Get up marble boy Shippo is here and we have a leer jet to catch."

"We're going to Italy now?" "Did you want to wait until the ice begins to grow on your hands? Get off your ass, put the sweater on and let's go before Kagome decides to blow up the city."

Edward smirked, imagining a very pregnant Kagome lounging on the beach with Italy burning in the background. And she was sipping on a cold Italian drink. He got up and pulled the sweater over his head.

Sesshomaru was sitting in the front room watching the red fox pace. It was ever so slowly driving him mad.

"Shippo, my sanity has been tried lately. You pacing back and forth is not helping regain any of it. Once the vampire shows up you will fly us to Rome and then we will go through with the plan. Sit down!" he growled.

Shippo stopped in mid stride and looked at his 'uncle'. "Sorry Sesshomaru. Wait the vamp mate is here? In this house?"

Kimeko looked at Shippo and nodded, "Inuyasha and his sister went to get him. Oh that's right you've been off being jet setting. So you have only heard about him." Inuyasha, Alice and Edward came down the stairs.

Edward came down stairs and was suddenly on his back. He opened his eyes and saw big green eyes staring back at him.

"Um"

"You're a vamp."

Edward nodded. "You mated my mother."

Edward raised an eyebrow and just stared back at the strange red head on top of him.

"I don't think so. I'm mated to Kagome. If Kagome is your mother then you must be Shippo, right?"

Shippo nodded and climbed off of Edward. Before he could stand up himself Shippo grabbed his shirt and hauled him to his feet. Edward moved to walked toward Carlisle but was stopped by Shippo.

"Where do you think you're going? I haven't finished looking you over yet. Don't move junior." Inuyasha and Sesshomaru rolled their eyes.

Shippo circled Edward giving him the once over several times. "Let's see: Dirty blond hair, honey colored eyes, slim figure."

Shippo grabbed Edward's chin and opened his mouth. "What no fangs! Major let down."

"Shippo! We don't have time for this. Is the plane ready?" Inuyasha said smacking Shippo upside his head. Shippo rubbed his head and nodded,

"It's on the field being refueled as we speak. I called the house and told them to be prepared for our arrival. And to have the plans for the Volturi keep laid out on Sesshomaru's desk. So see I can be responsible."

"Can you go please? The more time we waste the more time we are giving Aro to make her loose that pup." Kimeko yelled getting everyone's attention.

"Everyone to the cars now and then to the airfield. You are going to be in Italy by tomorrow or I'll be claiming body parts. The ones you'll miss" Kimeko said grabbing Sesshomaru's bags and pulling him to the door. Inuyasha kissed his mate and promised he'd be back in a few days.

Sesshomaru, Shippo, Inuyasha, Tai Demi and the Cullens piled into their cars and headed toward Sesshomaru private airstrip in the forest.

"When was this put up?" Jasper asked.

"A few days ago. How do think we keep flying in and out without any one noticing. We have a private airstrip near most of the houses we have." Tai said.

"And that is the family jet." He pointed his thumb at the white leer jet waiting patiently to take off. "Alright everyone in. I actually like being male and I'm a fox I need my body parts." They got on the plane and then Shippo started up and the plane.

They walked in and looked around the leather seating of the plane. "Wow. You Taishoes don't do anything inexpensive do you?" Emmett said touching the soft white leather.

"Dad like being comfortable. He's never really been anything but upper class." Tai said.

Demi threw a cup at her male reflection's head, "We are royal upper class demons. What did you think? And if you say anything about living in the middle class suburbs I'll be forced to hurt you." Demi said.

Rosalie sat down and pulled Emmett down next to her. She curled into his side, "This is how we should travel. Only first class all the way, in soft leather upholstery with my Emmett."

Emmett smiled and pulled his Rose closer to him. Edward wanted to throw up. "Guys you're making Edward uncomfortable. His wife isn't here."

Alice said smiling at Edward. He nodded his thanks to his sister. Jasper sighed a little in relief, Edward's grief was always too much for him.

Then Shippo's voice came over the intercom, "Alright passengers, this is your pilot speaking aaaaaaaaaaa, we'll be taking off shortly aaaaaaaaaa please make sure that you are seated comfortably and buckled in aaaaaaaaaaaa I will be back to talk to you after we reach 30,000 feet."

"Damnnit Shippo go already." "Alright people here we go!" The plane began to move and pick up speed.

"And in the air we go!" the plane rose off the ground as Alice and Rosalie looked out the window. "You both have been on airplanes before what's the big deal?" Jasper asked feelings his wife's and sister's excitement.

"We've never been in a leer jet before. You can actually feel when we take off and you can see everything so clearly." She said looking out the window.

Kagome was not amused. After her disagreement with Aro, she was locked in her room. "Do they not believe in technology? I want something to do!"

The door suddenly opened and Caius stepped in with a group of guys behind him. "What's with the posse?"

"Aro has decided to rid you of that child in your belly. Please come quietly."

"Blow me sicko. He can knock up someone else." She closed her eyes. Then she felt a hand on her throat and several hands grabbing her arms and legs. She opened her eyes and began thrashing around.

"Let me Go! What do you think you are doing?!"

"We are going to remove that infant from your womb." Kagome got one of her legs free and began kicking everyone her leg could reach.

Edward began fidgeting, the Inu brothers noticed. "What do you think it means?"

"It could mean any number of things. He is very receptive to her feelings. She could be bored she could be struggling."

Then Edward stood up and walked over to them. "You want to know what's wrong with me?! I am anxious, and Kagome is upset, very annoyed, and slightly frightened. Which means that this plane is not moving fast enough!" his eyes getting darker with each word.

"Well now that's clear." Inuyasha stood up and walked over to the cockpit, opened the door and told Shippo that they had to hurry. "Roger that! Speeding up. New ETA to Italy 4 hours. Better buckle up back there, I'm gonna really let her loose."

Kagome woke up in a dark underground cell by the smell of soil and age. She looked around and it looked like an old age dungeon where they tortured their prisoners before killing them.

"Great." No windows, no oxygen flow, and Caius was standing at her cell door with Aro.

"Oh what do you want?" "Princess I was hoping this would help change your mind about the child in question."

"So you are just stupid. I'm not giving you my baby! And I am not going to sit around and let you abort my baby. I want to go home! I don't want to be here anymore! Why do you have to do this to me? I have a husband and I am finally happy after being alone for all this time. You are trying to ruin this, I have waited so long for this. I just want my life."

She suddenly began crying. She curled up into a ball and cried into her hands. The two men seemed surprised, and didn't know how to handle the situation. Aro opened the cell and walked up to the distraught demoness.

"What ails you?" Kagome looked up at him with red tear filled eyes. She jumped up and began to claw at him.

"You took me from my mate! You expect me to give you his child! Guess what the fuck ails me!! You cock-juggling thunder cunt!" Caius grabbed Aro's coat and pulled him out of her reach and slammed the door closed. "I want to go back to my pack! Release me!"

Caius placed his hand on Aro's shoulder, "We should go and let her adjust to her new surrounding."

"Yes we should go. Please be comfortable my lady." Aro said waving back at her. Kagome growled then fell back against the wall. She began crying again, seeing an image of Edward smiling at her, in her head.

Sesshomaru and Carlisle pulled up in front of the Volturi keep and got out. "We should tread carefully. Don't let Aro touch you, he'll hear every thought you've ever had."

Sesshomaru nodded and looked at the keep with unimpressed eyes. "Even for an old whole castle it could have been designed better. My family castle is older than this thing and it's still in better shape."

"You shouldn't critique someone else's home. Let's go inside at get Aro's attention." They walked inside and up to the human secretary. "Can I help you gentlemen?" "Yes my dear could you please inform Aro that Lord Sesshomaru and Carlisle Cullen are here to speak with him with most importance."

Sesshomaru turned and acted like he was looking around the room, he was really texting Inuyasha telling him to go and get Kagome.

Inuyasha and his rescue crew were standing behind the keep waiting for the signal from Sesshomaru. Inuyasha felt something vibrating in his pocket. He reached for his cell.

"Ok guys they're in. We move as soon as Eddie here gets a feed on Kagome's location." Edward took that as his cue to make contact with her. He closed his eyes and called out to her in his mind.

Kagome was playing with her necklace when she heard Edward's call. '_Edward?! You have no idea how happy I am to hear your voice.' _

'_Are you alright? What about the baby?' 'We're both fine. Good news I'm starting to show.' _

'_That's good. We're coming to get you. Where are you?' 'I was kinda being a smartass, and Aro threw me in the dungeon. He knows about the baby and he's been trying to make me lose it for the past few days. Nothing has worked, we have a stubborn kid.' _

'_Just like his mother. We'll be there soon.'_ "Aro's got her in the dungeon."

"Good let's go boys. We knock out or kill whoever you see. No witnesses." Inuyasha said getting in the front. He looked at the door that was to be their entrance.

"Shippo, we need a distraction."

"Got cha." Shippo changed form into a young human woman, with very revealing clothing.

'She' held out her hand to Inuyasha, "Make me bleed. These two are vamps." Inuyasha took the hand and bit into it hard and ripped out his teeth out of the skin making 'her' bleed more.

Shippo shivered and looked at 'her' father figure. "Are you trying to turn me on? Don't do that!"

Inuyasha growled, "Stop being a perverted fox for once and go distract those guards. The sooner you do this the sooner you can go back to whoever you were fucking."

With that Shippo stood up and walked over to where the guards could see 'her'. 'She' let the blood drip on the ground before speaking to them, acting like she was looking for help.

They caught the scent quickly enough, and both approached 'her'. "Excuse us Bella, you are hurt. May we help?"

'She' turned and looked at them, "Oh I have no idea where I am? I woke up with this injury and I have nothing to wrap it with. I don't want to be any trouble."

The other guard came up and took 'her' injured hand, looked at it and licked it clean. "My how sweet your blood is. Come inside we'll take care of that for you."

"Just I think there is something you both need to know about me." "And what is that…."

Shippo punched the vamp in the face hard and sent 'her' hand threw the other's heart. "I'm to die for." Inuyasha and Tai sweat dropped.

"Are you serious? You did not just say that." Emmett said laughing. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and proceeded to rip the knocked out guard's head off and tossing it on the ground.

"Tai Demi burn those two, and then catch up to us. The rest of you let's go." Inuyasha opened the door and crept in slowly keeping an eye out.

He looked back at his group come on we have to get to the stairs. If I remember the plans correctly the dungeon is the very last door at the bottom." They walked quietly threw the halls everyone keeping an sharp ear on any noise that wasn't them.

Sesshomaru and Carlisle were led into Aro's office and told to wait. "Do you.." "Not here Carlisle."

"Please feel free to speak freely." An voice said from the door. They both knew the voice as it was the main cause behind their mutual problems.

Sesshomaru turned to glare at the vamp. "Aro what gives you the right to take my sister, injure my pups, and threaten my pack?" Sesshomaru said in a voice that was calm but hid fury.

Carlisle nodded, "I have to agree with Lord Sesshomaru. You have over stepped your boundaries Aro. The girl does not belong to you. She has a family and she is mated to my son. We request that you release her into our custody and never bother them again." Áro shook his head,

"My dear Carlisle I know where you are coming from but she agreed to do my bidding for the sake and well being of both your houses. Besides my plans are already underway, she is with child. My child, I have already expelled Edward's infant, poor little cell. Any way you will get her back once the child is weaned from her."

9


	31. The Dog king is Pissedkagome's rescue

"No, you will return my sister to me. She belongs to me, what I say about her is law." Sesshomaru stood to his full height, glowing gold eyes, "As Alpha Male and Pack leader of the Silver Moon Dog Demons of Japan and Lord of the Western Lands of Japan, as Lord and older Brother to Kagome-hime of The Silver Dog Demons of Japan, I demand you return my princess to me this instant and answer for your crimes against my clan and pups." Aro Sighed and stood to face Sesshomaru, "Forgive me Mighty Dog King, but your princess is now for the time being my princess. So until she has served her purpose she will remain with me. And pry tell what crimes must I answer for? I was merely conducting business with the Cullens until the Dog Princess came and intervened. She offered herself in exchange for their lives. So Mighty King you will have your sister. If you try to take her from this palace before she is allowed to leave, I will hold up my end and destroy your so called pack of mutts. I was never fond of dogs wolves are stupid as it is, I would hope that Dog Demons would hold some int…." Aro never got to finish his speech. He was slammed against the far wall.

Carlisle looked to Sesshomaru, who was glowing with his own power. He had a calm expression on his face. Aro's guards moved to attack. "I'd advice you not to move. He's really angry. And might kill you just because you were standing there." Carlisle warned not daring to move himself.

Edward lead the group down the stairs to a heavy wooden door. "Kagome's behind this, I can feel her irritation." Inuyasha moved to the front, "Yeah she's wondering what taking us so long. Alright ready, remember kill anyone you see as quietly as you can and then we can get the hell out of here." Inuyasha cracked his knuckles and kicked the door in. After two well placed kicked he door flew off the hinges. The group walked in slowly, with muscles tense ready to pounce if they were ambushed. "Hey assholes mind being a little more quick about this? I want to take a shower!" Edward smiled and ran to his mate's voice. He came to her cell "Kagome! Thank the Gods! You're alright." She got up and ran to the cell door, "Edward! What took you so long?" he reached threw the bars and touched her face. And she leaned into his touch. "We're going to get you out of here don't worry. And I'm going to take you home." Inuyasha walked up with a huge key ring, "Sorry to interrupt but first we need to get her out of the cell." He tried three different keys and got frustrated, her cracked his knuckles and broke the lock with the door. And then kicked it in, Kagome walked out and into Edward's waiting arms. Then she was pulled from him and into Shippo's. "My mama." He said possessively. Kagome smiled and snuggled into Shippo's breasts? She pulled back and looked at her 'daughter'. "Shippo why are you a female?" 'She' smiled and looked down at herself. "Sorry I had to trick the guards. I guess I forgot to change back." With a puff of smoke Sheppo had returned to his male form. "Alright we can do this at the mansion. Let's get out of here." Inuyasha took one of Kagome's hands and lead the group to the other side.

"Wait!" Alice whispered loudly, "We can't go that way. There are guards at that entrance. They noticed the missing guards and found the remains of the fire. And they are looking around." Edward nodded listening to their thoughts. "Yeah we need to find another way out." "We still have to go up these stairs. Same plan as before, just get outside and send notice when you reach the manor if we split up. Kagome, listen to me for once, stay with Edward. Don't go looking for Aro. Let Fluffy handle him and later you can rip him to pieces. Go." Inuyasha finished. Kagome didn't look too pleased but complied. "First things get upstairs. Take out anyone you find." They slowly climbed the stairs being watchful of anything that moved and every sound. All of a sudden they heard several groans of pain and cries of death. Inuyasha and Shippo went to check the scene only to find Tai and Demi responsible. "Can we get moving? I can feel father's aura spike. He might be murdering Aro and the other two as we speak." Demi said licking her fingers. "Right let's move."

Aro was being crushed against the might of Lord Sesshomaru. "What crimes you ask me? How about the murder of an innocent pup because you can't find someone pathetic enough to have sex with you? And you have insulted and threatened my family constantly. You have injured my heirs and tricked my sister into agreeing with your bullshit. Now choose your fate before I get even more pissed and make it for you. And let me assure you it won't be pleasant for you." Sesshomaru said in his deadly deep voice. His power coming off him in waves. "I have nothing to answer for. You are in my castle and my country and my lord you will abide by my rules. Release me!" Sesshomaru walked over to where Aro was perched, "I'll think about it." He cracked his claws.

"Yup that's fluff butt. Aro's probably in a shit load of pain." Shippo said looking around. Guards were running around everywhere trying to figure out what they should be doing. The power coming from the throne room was great. The group walked up the giant doors that lead to the throne room. Caius, Marcus along with Jane and Felix stood at the doors wondering if they should enter. They could hear the marble walls cracking under one of the occupant's power. But the trouble was they didn't know who's power it was. "I got twenty bucks that says that they are shitting their pants right now." Tai whispered to his sister. The Cullens stood in amazement, "That's Lord Sesshomaru? No way! He's really that powerful?" Emmet said. "But isn't Carlisle in there with him?" Rosalie asked. "As long as he stays out of the way he'll be fine. With all this chaos we should be able to escape rather easily. Out the front doors. Tai Demi you know he'll only respond to you or Kimeko and she isn't here. So once we're out and away wake your father up." "Hai" both twins responded, and jumped to the rafters

Inuyasha took Kagome's unoccupied hand and walked right out the front doors. "Stop right there! You can't leave with her. She must remain until Aro's plans are fulfilled." They turned to see Marcus still standing by the doors pointing at them, "Jane Felix retrieve the Princess and return her to her cell." "I don't think so. My brother is rather pissed off right now you lay a hand on our sister you'll loose your head." A cry of pain was heard from behind the doors, "Much like Aro is now. Back off! Shippo get us out of here." "Gotcha." With that Shippo cast on his transportation spells and the group disappeared

1


	32. What a Welcome!

Hello, I know you all are pissed at me. But I have been busy. I moved, transferred schools, had to start a whole new life. But trust me I have been writing. I have another story I'm considering putting up as a one shot when I finish it. But I have not given up on this one. And trust me Sesshomaru has been getting at me about this as well. So without further delay I give you "What a welcome!"

Aro was held against the wall covered in his own blood, the guards in the room watched powerless as their master was damn near tortured and bleed like a stuck pig. Carlisle wanted to intervene but Aro keep digging his own grave. And with Sesshomaru's temper as high as it was it would be damn near impossible for him to do anything without getting himself killed in the process.

Sesshomaru on the other hand was covered in blood, none of it his own. He stepped away from his victim and let Aro fall to the floor. His skin cracked and bleeding, trying to slowly knitting itself back together.

"So Aro if you can speak, what say you? Will you leave my pack alone and let my sister be with her lover or will I have to return." Aro glared at Demon king through his bloody curtain of hair. "You forget something, mighty king, I still have your sister. And trust me, this insult will not go unpunished. She will suffer as long as I have her. YOU WORTHLESS MUTT!"

Sesshomaru watched impassively as Aro answered slowly licking the blood off his wrist all the way to the tip of his index finger.

"Well fake vamp king, as we speak my brother is going to retrieve my sister from where ever you've hidden her in this crumbling hovel you call a palace. And let me assure you she will be removed from here and returned to the dreadful Cullen boy you seem to hate so much." Sesshomaru took a handkerchief out in his inner jacket pocket and wiped off his face, "And just think you have gone threw all this pain and suffering for no reason at all. You just had to open your worthless mouth." He walked over to Aro and kneeled down to his eye level.

"Now hear this, you piece of shit, come anywhere near my pack territory or the Cullens again, the pain you're in right now will seem like a walk in park when I'm done with you." He stood up still wiping the blood off his hands and face. Then he turned to Carlisle with a smirk and walked to the doors. Carlisle stunned at his old friend followed him in a daze.

Sesshomaru pushed open the doors with barley any effort. His handkerchief was now drenched in Aro's blood in disgust he tossed it away and it happened to land on Marcus' face. Then all of a sudden the palace guards surrounded him, "You're not going anywhere."

Carlisle stepped forward seeing the Demon's eye begin to bleed red and a cruel smile formed on his face. He stepped forward to defuse the situation. "Marcus, Caius call them back. You must attend to Aro. He's in very bad condition. And after you see him you'd understand why this is a very bad idea. Let us pass. I must get him to his mate so she can bring him back to his senses. Before he kills your army I must stress that you recall them."

Carlisle kept his gaze on Marcus. After the starring contest Marcus and Caius turned their gaze to the blood stained king looking ready to kill and maim some more. "Caius I believe it's best of we take Carlisle's advice and tend to Aro. If the dog king is anything to go on Aro lost an incredible amount of blood and can't heal on his own." Marcus said slowly.

"I'd rather not. Jane Felix, detain them." Sesshomaru turned to blonde and her brother and shook his head and wagged his finger at them. Jane became so frightened that she couldn't move, Felix reached for Jane and pulled her into his chest.

"We'll follow Lord Marcus' advice." "Let them pass." Marcus called out. Then two white blurs landed on either side of Sesshomaru. " 'To-san, it's time to go see 'kaa-san." Demi said pulling on Sesshomaru's arm, acting like a child to get his attention on her. Tai went behind Sesshomaru and began to push him outside while his sister pulled. The death to all smile faded into a warm fatherly smile.

Carlisle watched with a small smile of his own. He would have laughed, if he didn't just witness the same man nearly tear Aro apart.

Once the smoke cleared Edward pulled Kagome into his arms, and inhaled the scent of her hair. "Um Eddie can you let me go? I really want to take a bath and yeah. LET ME GO!"

Edward didn't say anything. Kagome sighed and accepted that her mate wasn't going to release her.

Kimeko walked up and took Kagome out of Edward's grip. He turned to glare at the queen. "No Edward. Let her clean herself and I have to check the child. Sesshomaru was concerned about something. I have to make sure they didn't do anything she's not aware of. Shoo now. She'll be more agreeable to your welcomes after she's clean." With that Kagome ran to her room and jumped in her bathtub.

Edward stood there in a daze. Emmett and Jasper were trying not to make it known they were laughing.

Alice smiled to Edward, "Why doesn't she want me near her?" "Edward you probably didn't notice but we freed her from a smelly dungeon. She just wants to be clean. And you obviously know nothing about women if you can't understand the concept of us needing to be clean in order to function and be able to face people. She smelt nasty."

Edward glared to his smirking brothers and then walked off after his bathing mate.

Kimeko was sitting in the master suite waiting on her blood thirsty mate. The balcony doors opened ten minutes later and in walked Demi pulling her father in the room. Tai behind him making sure he went into the room.

Once Sesshomaru stood in the room, Tai went back and locked the doors. "Okay mom he's all yours. We are going to harass the Cullens now. Let's go Tai." Demi jumped in her brother's arms and he walked out the room.

Sesshomaru looked around the room and wasn't paying attention when Kimeko's foot collided with the side of his head. He landed hard on the floor, he was about the turn and maul whoever attacked him but he caught sight of his mate.

She crawled up the length of his body and kissed him hard. He grabbed the back of her hair and pulled her hair slightly. About five minutes later they separated and she nuzzled his face. He took a deep breath and opened his eyes, "I'm fine now Kimi." She sat up still straddling his lap. "Had too much fun did we?" "Just a little. It's been a while since I got to torture something. And Aro was still alive when I left him. I must be getting old." Kimeko smiled and kissed him again, "You're not getting old you have other things to do killing one of fake vamp royalty would have been a waste of time and then there would be a war vampires vs. sliver dog demons. It wouldn't have been pretty for either side. And that would annoy you more."

Then he realized something was wrong about this. "Kimeko where are the babies? And when did you get here?" Sesshomaru asked rubbing her back. "The babies are sleeping right now. I got here an hour ago. Tai has his own plane, and I'm the only other one in this pack that knows how to fly a plane. I felt you get angry and thought it'd be best for me to come here to calm you down. Before you and Kagome burned Italy to the ground."

He nodded and picked her up and dropped her on the bed. "Now I have all this pent up energy. And you kicked me in my perfect face. I have to punish you Kimi."

He smiled and took off his blood stained blazer.

"Of course my lord. You know I'm not just going to take it." She smiled stretching out. Suddenly her hands were bound to the bed posts. "When have you ever." The lights went out.

Edward opened the door to Kagome's room and heard her splashing around in the bath. He took a deep breathe loving the fact that her scent was fresh in the room.

Her clothes were on the floor leading to the bathroom door. He walked up to the door and pushed it open. Music suddenly sounded off.

It sounded like Rock and Metal. He shook his head and tried to locate Kagome threw the wall of steam. "Kags? Are you in there?"

"What Eddie?" he walked in the direction her voice came from. He reached the edge of the tub, and found her looking up at him. Her hair was white with shampoo.

"I was checking on you. You seemed happy to see me at first but then you ran off at the mention of bathing." She pouted and then pulled on his pant leg, "I'm pregnant, have you never heard of mood swings? Get in."

She went back to scrubbing her head and then dived under the water. Edward shook his head and smiled and began taking off his clothes.

He kneeled down and stepped into hot water and tried to find his submerged mate.

She was no where in his sight range. "Kagome, where are you?" He heard her come up somewhere in the steam behind him. Then arms wrapped around his waist.

"Well you weren't looking hard enough were you? I missed you." She rested her head on his back. He placed his hands on her arms.

"You have no idea how much I missed you." He turned to face her, and looked at her seemingly innocent face. She shook her head,

"Now Eddie, I know what you want especially after everything that has happened recently. But I need to get checked by Kimeko and then I'll handle you. Have to check on your kid. Now make yourself useful and wash my back." She kissed his nose and turned around.

He smiled and kissed the back of her neck and instead of washing he began massaging her back. She practically melted under his hands.

"You can't tell me that my powerful demon princess of a mate let something happen to our little baby. And you can't tell me that I can't properly make sure that the beautiful vessel that is housing protecting and nurturing said child is healthy and taken care of." With ever word he said he kissed her neck.

She shrugged her shoulders and swam away from him. "Ohh you are bad! I would like to know that health of my child before you go seducing me, ok?" She swam over to the edge and climbed out. She walked over and opened an window and all the steam went pouring out. By the time the room was clear she was wrapped in a fluffy robe and had one held out for him. He climbed out and put the robe on.

Hand in hand they walked out into the bedroom and Kagome fell onto the bed. "I thought you wanted to get checked?" "Well I would but my sister is a little occupied at the moment."

"Occupied?" Kagome stood up and pulled Edward into the bed with her. "Well Sesshomaru was pissed beyond belief remember? The only ones who can bring him to a state of mild sanity would be his children. The one to bring back from his murdering and blood thirsting spree is Kimeko. So right now they are either fighting for dominance which will end in them having mad crazy sex or she calmed him down already and they are just going at it because he's on an adrenaline high and she has nothing to do. So right now I am going to take a nap and you are going to lay here with me, because we have been separated for days and I need to smell you while I sleep. I missed my Edward."

He watched her threw hooded eyes, "I have felt the same way. I've been freezing lately. Inuyasha said I was suffering from withdrawal." She nodded, and he bent down and kissed her neck nipping at the skin. "You have no idea how much I want to bite you and get a taste of that delicious blood of yours. My beautiful princess." He licked the skin and bite into her neck. She moaned and fell into his embrace as he drank a little of her blood.

"Oh you are bad! And such a temptation." She said voice deep with lust.

He looked at her with glowing red eyes, "Give me tonight. Please Kagome give me tonight. I'll behave tomorrow. Right now I really want to be selfish, I want you all to myself." With his lips still coated in her blood he kissed her and reached to turn off the lamps.


End file.
